Mass Directive
by Diosa60
Summary: Haruka and Michiru continue the fight in the hopes of preserving a future for the planet they have grown to love, while Haruka is starting to encounter a new avenue of terror in her dreams. Michiru takes to investigating the root of Haruka's new insomniac tendencies, and in doing so enables the duo to understand the consequences of the loose thread they have pulled at.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I am; again. I'm on winter break, and haven't gotten a thing to do with my time but let the creative thoughts flow onto these stories! I've got two oneshots I've completed, and I've decided it might be fun to do a longer story about Haruka and Michiru. So, here you go folks. In it for the long haul on this one.

Set a bit after the Marine Cathedral, slight spoilers in it. Looks at the development of H/M's relationship as they juggle everything else in their lives, and so opens another door to another potential danger, being relayed through Haruka's dreams.  
Feedback is bueno, it feeds the writing machine (me). Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual!

* * *

The sun shone brightly through Haruka's window, occasionally being reflected by the blinds placed to shield from such a thing. As time progressed, the blinds did little to repel the undesired rays of light, as only more of them penetrated the defense.

What normally would have stirred Haruka, did not, as the blonde had eluded the sand man all night. Before becoming a soldier with a mission as crucial as hers, the sun and its persisting invading rays would have been a detested awakening; these days, the darkness worried her. She had little consolation found in a darkened room, and more in one where the sun was prevalent. If she slept, it was more likely during the day. With her activities as a racer, athlete, student, soldier, and whatever else could possibly be thrown in, there was little daytime for sleeping; so Haruka went without more often than not.

The horrors of her mission went to bed with her; they did not end with the battle, as may have been the case with the inner soldiers. She cursed them for this; for their naivety, their unwillingness towards the concept of sacrifice to the degree a mission as sensitive as _theirs_, required. At the thought of her own team, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, she let her serious composure peel back a layer or two; especially with the thought of Neptune; Michiru.

Michiru was so insistent on dragging Haruka into the fight and Haruka so adamant on the idea of _not_ being involved. She led Michiru on to believe the charming Haruka dismissed her as another fanatic follower of the great racer; when in reality, Haruka was petrified of the silence haunting her dreams, and knew this beautiful woman trailing her everywhere had a role in it somewhere. Try as she may, wish as she might, the wind would outrun the sea; the wind would outrun everything, until mirrored against itself. This in turn restored Haruka into the destined sailor soldier, Sailor Uranus.

_The things a beautiful face can compel you to do_, she grinned, though with sadness still behind it as she realized what came of events after that awakening.

_Didn't figure her to be the "soldiering" type_, Haruka mused still pasted to her bed, eyes cast at the ceiling. "Or intelligent…independent…" she spoke aloud, listing her partner's most defining characteristics that came at a surprise to the racer. "Talented…" thinking on her partner's immaculate ability to capture beauty in her arts; from her lemon balancing tricks on her violin, to include the sound produced, to her astounding artistic abilities in what she drew, painted, sculpted; it mattered not what it was, Michiru was the conquering goddess of the arts and more in Haruka's eyes.

"Beautiful." She spoke at last; the blonde knew it was the devil's temptation that she permits herself any attachment to this woman that she should not be willing to sever were the mission to call for it.

_Always the damned mission_, she cursed, allowing her resolve to crack a bit. Yet, she considered the inner soldiers again; once more, in spite. Thinking on how she once fondly envisioned the girls, prior to the mutual discovery of identities; so carefree, boy-crazed, academic stressed; young. Air-headed, _Usagi_. The largest of their concerns being an entrance exam; _ours is the end of the world as we know it._

Then came the realization that these ditzy, young, love-sick _girls_ were part of the pieces of the board game of fate; an abhorring realization these children were intended to aid in preventing the destruction of this world she had come to appreciate.

This did not bode well with Sailor Uranus; what was worse, it did not bode well with Haruka. As Sailor Uranus detesting these girls, they were merely a nuisance in battle. With the addition as Haruka, the sight of these girls anywhere, be it in uniform or not, brought Haruka to the boiling point.

_How selfish_, she would fume. _For all they claim of love, of protection, of preservation, they have nothing to back it up; an inability to commit to sacrifice, if it's required_. Haruka thought on Hotaru, whom was designated to destroy the world with her awakening as Sailor Saturn; once discovering this, Haruka and Michiru had of course sought to destroy the girl, regardless of her age, maturity, or benevolent nature everyone else had seen. It was fortunate Sailor Moon came through and intervened, as promised, though the fact she was willing the throw the world in the blender for the sake of one girl, was incredulous; Michiru, while usually infinitely peaceful, was equally displeased and infuriated with Sailor Moon, though showed considerable more restraint than her counterpart.

The home line rang throughout Haruka's apartment; though the soldier remained plastered on her sheets, attempting to let the rays soothe her into a trance while she carried on with her thoughts.

"Time to get up, I guess." Saying aloud to the emptiness of her home; that never got old. She walked briskly, reaching for the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Yes?" she inquired, rather than delivering a good morning. _A repeated night devoid of sleep is hardly worthy of "good morning"_; screw the pleasantries.

"Ah, good morning Haruka." She knew that voice anywhere; Michiru. _Glad I got up_, she thought. Though she was curious as to why Michiru would not communicate with her using their intended soldier devices.

"Michiru? Good morning; is something wrong?" She only heard Michiru's gentle laugh in return on the other end. "Should there be?" she asked thoughtfully. "I'd be lying if I said we weren't used to it by now." Still wondering why Michiru had not bothered to contact her on their communicators. "That's very true…" Michiru paused, allowing the thought to sink in. "I was curious," she continued. "If we could talk; in person. Maybe some coffee or a walk in the park?" Michiru proposed.

Haruka immensely enjoyed spending time with her partner, even if it was business related. That feeling she so desired to soothe her at night into sleep, blanketed her as a warming embrace wherever Michiru was. Haruka would walk in somewhere she would meet Michiru, and feel the weight of the world, literally, lifted from her shoulders. _It's never gone, or missing_, she thought somewhat solemnly. _It's shared, by Neptune; by Michiru._

"That sounds fine to me…how about a walk in the park? I'll meet you there in 30 minutes, if you're not opposed." Haruka knew Michiru really was not fond of coffee; Michiru only offered it for what she knew of Haruka's terribly sleep deprived form. The sea siren concerned herself constantly over her partner's weakened state, as a result of a dramatically reduced amount of sleep in her routine. Yet in the heat of battle, Haruka was still so vicious; so agile and nimble; she was an immaculate warrior, but she ran on fumes these days. Where she kept drawing the fuel from, was unbeknownst to the woman.

So when Haruka fell asleep in the middle of her talking, at the park, the coffee shop, the book store, or pool; Michiru did not wake her, only watch, in a protective, concerned manner. Occasionally brushing a hair from her eyes, or daring to even let her fingers linger on the taller woman's face, but otherwise just watching. Eventually the charming wind deviant would rouse herself from her sleep, ever flirtatiously, "Oh heaven _did _send me an angel to watch me in my sleep," she would say something to that effect with a wink, in an attempt to throw Michiru off the trail that the beautiful blonde was suffering internally; Haruka was at her most vulnerable whilst she slept, and she knew the aquamarine haired woman was well aware of this. Haruka fooled everyone but Michiru in doing so; Michiru knew her best of anyone, it would seem, as she had no one close to her at all, so that was an easy win.

"That sounds great; I think we need some time to appreciate nature anyhow." Michiru responded, "I'll see you soon, Haruka."

Haruka grinned, "Michiru?" Haruka said, attempting to get the woman's attention before she hung up; "Yes?"

"Try not to dress too attractive; I can't be bothered to spend the entire afternoon fending men off. You know I will anyways, but really…you make it hard for me to focus entirely on you."

A laugh on the other end, and a grand smile from Michiru; she knew the blonde couldn't see it, but Haruka knew what reaction most flirtatious comments would bring from Michiru, as she had often tested the waters with the petite woman.

"Well I will certainly try, Haruka. I wouldn't want you to be deviated from putting all your focus on me. I'll see you in a half hour." Traces of the smile still remained on her face as she hung up the phone in her own home. Michiru walked from her phone to where she herself had only recently risen from, the bedroom.

She intentionally picked one of her plainer, or what a classy woman as Michiru would define as plain anyhow, outfits in an attempt to do as Haruka requested, lest she spend the entire afternoon watching Haruka embarrass men in public.

On the other end, Haruka hung her the phone as well, but found herself leaning against the countertop laying her head upon her folded arms. "Just a couple minutes...that's all I need" the sleep deprived woman said to herself audibly, but quietly knowing well they would fall on no ears but her own.

* * *

Michiru found herself at the park a half hour later, as agreed upon, sitting on a bench, enjoying the splendor of nature. She looked at the birds and their beautifully crafted nests sitting high atop the trees surrounding her, the fantastically colored leaves to show the change of season, fall, was upon them.

The musician had neglected to bring her violin as she wanted minimal distractions between herself and Haruka; she knew Haruka would thoroughly enjoy, as always, her melodies she wove with the instrument, but today was hardly a day for the arts. It was a day to understand Haruka; for her impenetrable walls she constructed towering all possibilities, Haruka could hardly hope to deceive the other woman. She knew her partner was troubled, deeply. She needed no premonitions, no use of her mirror, to know the other half of her partnership was crumbling slowly but surely.

_Sleep may elude Haruka, but I will not allow the truth of it to do the same to me, _she thought, resolved to help Haruka however she may. She tried always so hard to not let the personal relationship between her and Haruka become as that; personal. She knew just as well as her peer that the mission was paramount to everyone and everything. So it seemed silly to involve oneself in a situation where the personal, emotional bonds between Haruka and Michiru, carried over to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune; the mission would surely be compromised, as it almost had at the Marine Cathedral.

Though Michiru was a patient woman, she was also an easily worried one. She was almost certain her partner had fallen asleep, no doubt in a position of relative distance from the phone, after ending their conversation. Michiru considered utilizing her communicator to summon Haruka out of her sleep, but she thought against it, wanting her companion to savor the little sleep she could. Haruka slept on and off, but it was hardly ever for long. The woman stood, wearing the "plain" clothes she had promised Haruka earlier, and proceeded to the closest coffee shop. She was confident by the time she returned from getting coffee, Haruka would be there waiting; most likely worried she was so late.

* * *

The darkness had blanketed Haruka once more; making the woman paranoid as always she was when she dreamed of these "things".

_What will you do?_ The voice called; it summoned a response, almost on the lines of commanding one. It seemed a voice unwise to ignore.

_What...?_ Haruka was without a clue, as most often she was in these instances.

_What...will...you...do?_ It repeated again, slowly but still maintaining the same level of authority.

Haruka couldn't pretend to understand what the voice referred to; but these dark, dreary dreams typically hinted around the same thing; silence, apocalypse, sailor soldiers, the end. It all fed the appetite of her recently developed insomniac nature.

She chose to respond to nothing, as she had nothing to offer. This garbage was the reason she couldn't sleep at night; could it not leave her be during the time she managed to find enough tranquility to close her eyes?

_These people; they will burn._ _They know this. They see images, as you do, of what's to come._

_Who's they? Do they see the silence?_ Haruka tried to imagine a mass of people aware of the potential fate of the planet; this would surely plunge the planet into a state of chaos. This could not be allowed to happen.

_They are those chosen to inherit the message, and enable their self disconnection; they know not of it's significance._

_I'm afraid that offers no clarification, eerie voice_. Haruka retorted, wondering why and how this bossy presence had nested itself into Haruka's thoughts; Her very private, solitude thoughts.

_I'm here because you won't act on your own accord without a proper push, be it from a cliff or a mound; these people need to die, and they need to know why, Sailor Uranus_, the voice offered in a stern unwavering manner.

_MORE people?_ She thought of the death busters, and their endless schemes of extracting crystals from peoples hearts in an attempt to find pure hearts, which paralleled their own mission sadly. _Why do more have to die?_ She asked the commanding voice.

_Technically, Uranus, none have died, save but yourself and Neptune_. _To answer why they need to die, is simple_.

As Uranus clung on desperately to this morose specter to elicit an answer for the further necessity of innocent deaths, it was ended as quickly as it began with the realization...

_Neptune!?_

* * *

Haruka awoke herself with her legs giving way and sweeping her on her back. Evaluating her surroundings, she realized with a start she was where she last remembered; no longer leaning on the counter, but on her back rubbing her head from the impact of the fall.

Then recalling her reason for rousing herself from the "dream"; "Michiru!" _Dammit!_

Giving no time to consider the illusion having just occurred, the tall woman quickly put her hasty element to use, and quickly composed herself in her attire for the day. Throwing on a nice clean, white dress shirt, slacks, and a sand colored coat to match her slacks; dressing to impress, as always, and in a rush.

She sincerely hoped her partner had not mistaken her tardiness for apathy. While it was important to remain detached from her partner on a personal level, it was important to be united still.

With that, Haruka became a blur into the passing wind, rapidly departing her apartment to meet with the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here we go; chapter 2. I understand there is a lack of dialogue for the most part between Haruka and Michiru in these couple chapters; it's just for the purpose of building the relationship, if that makes sense. I didn't want to jump right into it. I'm sure you all will notice a bit of a difference in this chapter though, for the better.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I, as usual, enjoyed writing it. Their relationship in the series I believe is a beautiful one, with so many things left to be further expanded on, providing great opportunities for fanfiction authors.

Disclaimer: I as usual, have no ownership over Sailor Moon.

* * *

She ran in haste, as if any other way existed for the track athlete; as quickly as the wind would carry her. The wind did not fight or resist her; it empowered Haruka. As did this feeling, filling her with adrenaline to continue to dash madly to the woman who embodied the sea.

This was the same feeling she had when she fought; it mattered not if she had two or twelve hours of sleep, Haruka's fighting was consistent, because of her absolute resolve and dedication. They provided as her fuel, what sustained her in spite of the continuing depleted sleep.

Haruka swiftly and deftly wove herself in and out of the mad crowds en route to her goal; the park was a decent ten minute drive from her apartment, and perhaps a 30 minute run for Haruka; though at her pace, she'd easily be there considerably short of that estimate.

As she sprinted, she considered briefly that she may have in her haste forgotten something; she mulled over the possibilities, for whatever limited thought she had left to multitask.

_I can't imagine how important it could have been…if I'm not capable of remembering what "it" is,_ she silently thought. She merely shook her blonde locks, and kept onward! "Oh well!"

* * *

It was probably best they hadn't gone to a coffee shop, Michiru decided. _All these admirers, followers, fans…all these men. Haruka would have an absolute fit!_

She had an incredibly difficult time just standing in line waiting her turn without someone approaching her for either an autograph, some tips perhaps for a novice willing to follow in her steps, or just some pathetically arrogant guy, trying to charm her. While Michiru was always very warm and receiving to her fan base, she had no time or interest in pursuing anything with the others vying for her affection in typically a most pompous manner.

She simply shook her head before the would-be suitors even got to the deliverance of their pick up line, and insisted "I'm taken, I'm so sorry… you must feel so embarrassed, how awful!" she would smile, and offer a reassuring hand shake. They would certainly trot off defeated, some still attempting to maintain their wounded pride in the way they tried to "strut" away, but she knew better. She could truly care less, as in a way her heart was already claimed.

In a way she couldn't understand yet, her partner did not just claim a vast majority of her time, be it personal or professional, but beneath it all, Michiru knew her heart belonged to Haruka as well, as it had in their previous lives. Thus far it seemed Michiru was the only one who understood this.

She laughed gently to herself, as she walked back to her spot at the rendezvous point, recalling a memory most recently where her heart really did stop beating for Haruka. It was shortly after the Marine Cathedral, and Ami, being their doctor in training, was treating Michiru for her ailments. At one point, Haruka strolled into the room, ever concerned for the woman being treated, and at that precise moment Ami had her stethoscope to Michiru's chest for her vitals. As she proceeded, she couldn't help but notice a prominent beat, and then the intervals between her beats growing further and further apart, as if her heat was coming to a stop. Then abruptly, it did just that; it stopped. Michiru's heart had ceased functioning when she opened her breathtaking eyes to take in the image behind Ami; Haruka. After she regained her composure and the blush that had spread disappeared, her heart resumed normalcy.

The recollection of the memory only reaffirmed what Michiru already felt for her partner; and she sought desperately to control herself in terms of affection. She could get away with a stroke here, a brush here, even on rare occasion, a kiss on the cheek; playfully of course. But what she craved more than anything was a more permanent bond between the two. Something to tell everyone that they belonged to each other. So the throngs of men would no longer be attempting to court Michiru, and the multitude of women (often mistaking Haruka for a man, mind you) always at Haruka's beck and call.

The mission, as they had often come to curse, obstructed any possibility of that kind of future for Haruka and Michiru. Although after the events of the Marine Cathedral, she knew Haruka felt something as she did when they saw the life force being drained from one another; she couldn't shake it ever since. She regretted as she lay on the cold floor, not having the chance, or courage, to profess what passion lay within her own heart for the entity of Uranus. What was more, is she knew within Haruka lay an identical set of passions as well; yet neither chose to vocalize them.

As Michiru continued to reflect on these musings and regrets, she sighed and simply held a still steaming coffee cup protectively. The wind carried a breeze just then, and it carried a scent of some cologne. _Strikingly familiar cologne…_she thought with a grin. "Oh Haruka, where are you? I've all these nice gentlemen's numbers, and they're surely waiting for…" "That's a dirty tactic, Michiru."

Haruka strolled over to Michiru's bench, Michiru observed out of her peripherals. "I'm only learning from you, 'Ruka" replied the smaller woman with a wink. Haruka strolled up to Michiru, hands in the pockets of her slacks, looking down to the woman with an apologetic smile.

Michiru felt an immediate sense of relief with the sound of Haruka's voice, but her concern for her was hardly set aside. The blonde removed one hand from her pocket and took Michiru's smaller hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly, then releasing it. "May I join you? Or are you expecting someone else?" Michiru only smiled pleasantly at her counterpart, and gestured for the taller woman to sit. "Well, I was expecting someone much earlier today, but you know how those things happen…" she left it open, awaiting some clarification, though she had a fairly exact idea of what had transpired.

Haruka took her place next to her friend, and shook her head. "I'm sure you already know, Michiru. You don't need any type of premonition to know I fell asleep right after our talk." She sighed with anxiety; she of course still felt guilty for showing up so late. Even though she was really unsure how late she was. Haruka reached for the other woman's hand, softly placing hers over Michiru's. "I'm really sorry, Michiru. You know as much I enjoy the thrill of racing to meet you, I wouldn't intentionally be late to our meetings." Haruka spoke of seriousness, providing a face to match it; at the same time, it visibly pleaded for forgiveness.

Michiru gave her hand a quick squeeze, wanting to savor the other woman's touch, and then pulled away abruptly. "You know I understand…I'm here for you Haruka." She offered, remembering why she had asked Haruka here, with a smile reflecting the beauty of the nature scene set before them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I almost forgot…" Michiru suddenly remembered, and offered the coffee cup to Haruka. "I took some time while you were resting to pick you up some coffee." Repeating the same smile, but accompanied by a gentle laugh the second time around.

Haruka accepted the cup gratefully with a small nod of her head. "Thank you…this is what I needed. Coffee shops really need to start providing coffee in units of IV" Haruka said, painting an image for them both of customers rushing into coffee shops to receive coffee intravenously, like a drug…well, a more hardcore drug anyhow.

"Or you can just try to get more sleep?" Michiru offered her eyes suddenly hardening and composure switch set to serious. "I will" said the handsome blonde, placing her coffee on the bench next to her.

She turned to Michiru, addressing her stern expression. "Don't look at me like that; you know it's out of my control." Michiru sighed out of exasperation, but still determined. "It doesn't have to be, Haruka. You can share it with me; just let me inside your brain for a little bit?" She knew the request sounded unusual, but Haruka knew her well and knew this terminology wasn't out of character for Michiru.

"What bothers you so much to the point of stripping you of sleep?" Haruka really didn't want to discuss it, but knew the beautiful siren before her would have her answer one way or another; she was really just asking Haruka to consent before she invaded of her own accord.

"The darkness…it's something like what we've seen in our dreams about the silence and its inevitable landfall." Haruka placed her leg to rest on the knee of her opposing one, and turned her attention to the sky while still talking. "When I draw the blinds at night…" she continued, "the fear sets in, and it paralyzes me." Michiru knew it sounded like such an elementary question, undermining the serious nature of Haruka's sleep reaping dreams, but she had to ask.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Michiru again recognizing the silly nature of the question she had just asked, understanding still why this was possible. When the dreams of the Silence first approached her, she hadn't slept right for weeks. It set her on edge, but she eventually learned to cope and draw a message from these dreams, considering them no longer unusual responses to her daytime activities, but legitimate warnings from the future. She lost more sleep over the possibility of taking innocent lives away for the sake of obtaining pure hearts than anything these days.

Haruka looked down from the sky, briefly to the ground. Then grinned, and looked seductively at Michiru. "I think I am; maybe you should sleep over?" she laughed, but Michiru held her ground with her solemn expression. "As cute as I think your flirting is, Haruka…" she drew her face down, but still cast her eyes at Haruka. "I'm serious…does the dark worry you?"

Haruka wanted so much to avoid this discussion with this woman; to admit she was constantly in fear of the dark, made her feel so unlike herself; so unlike Haruka to show any doubt, or lack of strength. But, she knew this woman would find a way, as she had phrased, to get "inside her brain", as if she already wasn't in there for Haruka.

She hesitated, still unsure of admitting such a childish fear. "…yes, it does…" Haruka admitted finally. "In a way which the dark hasn't scared me before. So beyond…childhood fears." She continued. Michiru's face cracked at the confession, suddenly filled with understanding. It was her, this time that sought Haruka's hand in her own.

"Well, Haruka…as long as you don't wet the bed, I'll sleep over." Haruka was completely caught off guard at this; for all her flirting she did, Michiru typically waved it all off, but to see her take something literally was…perplexing.

"Wait….what?" She couldn't help but be elated, offended, confused, and again offended, all at the same time.

"You seem to sleep a lot when I'm around you, I don't know why we hadn't thought of this." Michiru replied in response to Haruka's confusion. _Well, to be fair, I've thought of that quite a lot…_

"Haruka." Michiru called for the other woman's attention, noticing her thoughts permitting her a chance to deviate and avoid the prompt.

"Huh?"

"Do you agree, or not?" Michiru repeated. Haruka considered she might actually sleep with Michiru's presence in her apartment; she had a point. She did nap well whenever she dozed off on their outings together.

"I mean, I'm sure that'll help me sleep so I'm definitely open to it on that note…but are you hoping to accomplish or determine something else?" Michiru nodded in response. "I want to know what it is in your dreams that scare you to the point of not wanting to sleep, Haruka. I want to know the root." She insisted her determination and resolve setting in again.

"If its mission oriented, it's important to know. Either way, Haruka, this has to be important." Haruka agreed at this, and stood from her seat, breaking her hand of Michiru's, coffee in the other. "I know it's connected with the Silence in some way; but it's more like it parallels it than anything" Haruka seeking to provide an explanation for why Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune could benefit from this over-night experiment.

Trying to steer from their plans, Haruka turned once more towards Michiru.

"Michiru…"

"Yes?" the aquamarine haired woman responded, standing to meet Haruka.

"My car…is at home..." she said with a down cast face, head hung in shame. Michiru looked astonished at Haruka; "Well, that's certainly a first." At this, they both shared a laugh.

"I knew I was forgetting something. I could have been here in ten minutes, but instead, I ran like a mad man to you" said an astounded Haruka, smacking her forehead in disbelief continuing to laugh still. Haruka figured Michiru would have noticed with her mild amount of perspiration when she arrived; but Haruka hardly ran to her limitations where she would actually induce sweating or panting; it was seemingly unbecoming for a soldier whose element was derivative of the wind. So there was really nothing for Michiru to notice, Haruka realized.

Somehow, to Michiru, that gesture that nothing else was more important than getting to her, genuinely touched her. The very notion only aided in emboldening Michiru's passion for Haruka. Rather than laugh with Haruka, she held one of her signature smiles still, just taking in the vision of her. The way she towered over her own form, her handsome laugh with her own distinct smile; she desired to just close the gap between them, and at the least hug the other woman. But, this would surely offset the mood for the evening, making it a rather uncomfortable sleep over.

"Well, I guess you're walking me to my house to get my overnight bag," Michiru stated as she began walking opposite Haruka. "Since you were so rude to forget the car you are illegally driving anyhow…"

"It's only illegal because I look so good driving it." Haruka called over her shoulder, before proceeding in the same direction as Michiru.

_Always the smart ass_, Michiru thought, not allowing Haruka to see her serious expression broken with the smile played on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3; again, another fun one to write. I'm just gonna keep going I guess, hopefully still at this rate!

I sincerely appreciate the reviews you folks have left; it's flattering, to say the least, to see people enjoy my writing style, or atleast my vision of these two characters.

As usual, I welcome all commentary in the reviews, be it critical or not, I sincerely appreciate it all. Like I said in one of my other 'fics; don't be an ass, that's all. :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this on every chapter...? I still don't own Sailor Moon. Bummer.

* * *

Just as quickly as they had set off, Michiru gathered they were not free of enemy presence.  
"I'm afraid the sea is ill at ease." Michiru stopped, and turned to lock on to Haruka's eyes. As she did so, she lost herself for a moment and permitted herself to be smitten by the depths of Haruka's eyes. At this, Haruka only arched one eyebrow, quizzically.

"Where should we expect them?" asked Haruka, attempting to summon her companion from wherever she had gone; _maybe a premonition related to the enemy?_ Haruka considered, but hardly for long. Her partner often became distracted with her visions of the enemies they were due to encounter; she was like a blood hound for them.

"They're here in the park, I'm sure of it…" Michiru said slowly, attempting to gather where exactly in the park to expect them. "I'm thinking we should let the _girls_," Haruka spoke with an edge of spite, "handle it. If you disagree, then of course…you might be alone."Haruka gestured to a pathway extending her arm out, implying Michiru would walk alone should she decide to jump in and "coddle" the other soldiers. Haruka, as usual, not being one to forget Hotaru and the sacrificial issue with Sailor Moon.

Michiru gave a nod in agreement, as expected. "I think they're up to the job. But, we should of course do a little site surveillance; in the off chance this is something new." "Right." Haruka agreed in return, ending their banter. Haruka felt as if they had wasted time speaking when the appearance of an enemy could indicate a connection with her dreams; she was eager to see what would come of them.

* * *

The two of them leaned against the cement edge on the roof of a building overlooking the scene; Sailor Moon and her backup arrived promptly, to immerse themselves into the dramatic scene being played out.

"Somewhat droll, don't you agree, Haurka?" said Michiru, not taking her eyes from the hostile zone below. "Yes…**too** droll to be indicative or linked to my dreams." She felt a shudder shake her body as she muttered the words. "Not dark enough."

"It seems we have a scripted tempo with most every battle." Spoke Michiru. Haruka nodded in agreement, "Cue Sailor Moon, plus the chibi, cue inner soldiers, cue daimon, run run run…"Haruka paused, sighing out of exasperation. Turning, placing her back against the edge of the cement edge, she continued.  
"Cue tuxedo kamen, rose toss, run run run…how mundane." concluded Haruka, clearly agonizing over the repetitious manner sometimes consisting of their work.

They looked at the other sailor soldiers, observing them exchange dialogue with the enemy;  
_How silly; all those words just to provide us entertainment by being outran by a giant plant_, Haruka thought, smiling at the same, referencing the plant based daimon presently pursuing the girls.

"This could be easily dealt with as Mars _does_ harness fire and that particular daimon looks…flammable, but…" Haruka winked, hoping to catch Michiru's attention in the process, "I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Oh Haruka, that's hardly polite." Michiru chided, not daring to draw her eyes from where they looked on. She hesitated for a moment before continuing, she always knew her partner's typical response to these questions; "Should we…" before Michiru could even finish, "No." Haruka finished it for her. "This daimon is child's play; if they can't toughen up and destroy this one without aid, there's little hope for the future."

"Plus…we don't go on dates often, Michiru." At this, Michiru leaned her head slightly in the Haruka's direction, and gradually met their eyes. "Consider this the entertainment aspect to our evening."

At this, Michiru simply attempted to ward off the blush she felt may inevitably spread across her face, and rebut her counterpart. Acknowledging the comment with a soft laugh, Michiru resumed her focus back to the scene. "Haruka," she started, "Pay attention. You've spent far more time attempting to ogle and seduce me than you have evaluating the enemy."

"Interesting; you say that as if I haven't succeeded in the art of seduction." Spoke Haruka, turning around once more to face the setting below, arms rested on the edge. "As I can clearly tell I have from the blush on your face."

_Clever girl_, thought Michiru. _But I'll have the last on this._

"Oh don't misunderstand; I thought I saw a handsome boy, that's all" said Michiru, attempting to gracefully maintain her position. She couldn't very well let Haruka overtake her in grace; it was _her_ trademark after all if anything.  
"Well now, shouldn't _you_ be paying attention to the battle? The nerve, Michiru Kaioh…" Haruka said, shaking her head in mockery.

"I know I told you how much I disagree with you ogling anyone but me." she continued.

"Jealous, much?" said Michiru, turning to look at her partner as she asked.

"Just a bit." responded Haruka, smiling and staring, for whatever reason, intently at the field. It was too late to feign interest in the conflict now.

Michiru simply grinned at her partner's humor, for she was a clever witted woman.

"And cue, Mars. Plant goes up in blaze, hurrah hurrah, and so concludes another fight for, what was it?" Haruka inquired, turning her head to her partner. "I would say love and justice, if I'm not mistaken?" offered Michiru. "Yes, that is what they say, isn't it?"

"If not that, then what?" asked Michiru earnestly.

_Then what, indeed_, _Michiru_. Haruka simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave, as the scene had been extinguished, though in a most painfully boring manner, practically by Sailor Moon and co.

* * *

The duo concluded the situation they witnessed differed little than any other battle. The fight yielded no evidence of any link to Haruka's night terrors.

"I can't say I'm not relieved, but disappointed at the same time." Haruka spoke as she trailed Michiru into her apartment. "I understand. You know it's never quiet for long, Haruka. I'm sure something will come of your dreams eventually." Michiru attempted to speak encouragingly. "Right, I just hope it's not too late when we do see something."

The unspoken consensus amongst the outer soldiers was that they had averted the silence with the rebirth of Hotaru, but the possibility of the terror still seemed to linger in the air. Were this new premonition for Haruka to couple with the already prevalent threat of the silence, life could be chaotic, to say the least.

Haruka simply sighed, leaning against the doorway frame of the kitchen; she was considerably more tired than usual. Maybe for the simple fact of knowing she had a reasonable possibility of actually sleeping tonight. It was something to look forward to, and to yearn for as it was actually plausible.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go get my belongings together for tonight. I'll just be a minute." Michiru spoke. "Feel free to take a nap, if you'd like…if you fall asleep I'll wait for you to wake up."

"I think I'll pass on that…or I'll try anyways." For Michiru to offer Haruka to take a nap while she got her bag packed, meant one of two possibilities: One; Michiru's overnight bag is going to be anything **but** small, so she'll take a considerable amount of time to pack. Or two; she looked less attractive with bags under her eyes from not sleeping well.

_Can't let a little sleep deprivation mar this pretty face_, thought Haruka with a grin. She got up and walked in the direction Michiru had, attempting to find a mirror to investigate.

"Michiru?" She called through the hallway, trying to locate her partner. It certainly wasn't an exceedingly large apartment, but Haruka hardly felt it appropriate to go rushing into every room to look for Michiru.

Haruka gently pushed one doorway open, knocking softly, expecting to find Michiru, but instead came upon a plethora of artwork. Practically, but yet still tastefully, ever piece of wall seemed covered in the stuff. What struck Haruka as perhaps the most interesting aspect, is most of it was of _her_.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised; I drift off to sleep and leave Michiru to her own devices…and this is what happens_.

She wanted to laugh, and maybe even offer a comment to the effect of, "Well would you look at that, I'm even prettier on paper", but she was genuinely awe struck. Not by her personal beauty, which she often jested about to elicit a reaction out of Michiru, but by the skill at the hands of Michiru. She had seen her artwork often before, and heard her musical talents as well, but witnessing either in full form never ceased to amaze her.

Michiru soon walked in on Haruka mid speculation, just watching her as she observed the art. Michiru half expected Haruka to be completely out of sorts walking into a room full of Harukas, but she seemed silent, as if out of reverence.

"Well this is certainly a beautiful room, isn't it?" Haruka turned to address the petite woman in the doorway, grinning as she did so.

"Do you like them?" Michiru asked, attempting to mask her concern. She felt as if she couldn't help it, Haruka was a really beautiful subject for her paintings and drawings. What better time to capture her than in her sleep?

"I couldn't think of a better way to be captured, Michiru." Haruka uttered, slightly under her breath. Michiru walked from where she stood, closing the gap between them.

"I can think of a better way."

"Oh, really? Maybe you'll elaborate?" Michiru reached for one of Haruka's hands, holding it to her chest. The aquamarine haired woman wanted nothing more than to pour the contents of her heart to the woman standing in front of her, but still felt the time was not appropriate.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Michiru, beaming her trademark smile, dropping Haruka's hand while doing so.

_Nothing? What…?_ Haruka was stunned, though attempting to not let Michiru see any sign.

"Come on, I'm all packed. We should make our way to your apartment before the sun sets."

At this, Haruka looked at the woman questioningly; confused about what had just happened, and her inability to speak what exactly she'd meant by, _I can think of a better way_, statement. Before she could stop the woman to ask her, she had left the room bag in hand.

"Michiru…we're not pioneers operating off candlelight and daylight; we're fine in the dark…" Haruka could say this, because she knew she would not be alone. Had she been alone, she'd agree to rather not walk in the dark.

Haruka knew their relationship was definitely an unusual one; if you could call it a relationship. They were both unwilling to admit, in spite of being magnetized towards each other, their mutual feelings of love.

It was clear with their actions, their comments; their body language towards one another, there was an unspoken love there. Most memorably; Haruka recalled as Michiru pried herself off the constraints placed by Eudial in the Marine Cathedral, and forced herself through an onslaught of bullets, just to reach Haruka. It was against everything encoded in them pertaining to their duty; to lay down one's life for the other.

When all was said and done, and Michiru lay dying, next to her, Haruka came to the conclusion that all that was made worthwhile, worth saving, worth doing, was because of the woman next to her. The mission, yes of course, their duty, absolutely; but a world, without Michiru? In Haruka's eyes, it was hardly a world suitable for the wind, without the sea.

_And I turned Eudial's gun on myself_, she thought, recalling the event despairingly. It was a huge turning point in their partnership, she had felt. _Then fell into the void_.

_Should there then, be a reason to say anything…?_ Haruka wondered to herself, on the subject of voicing opinions of love.

She could tell Michiru struggled constantly to not go into detail on some comments, such as the one just in occurrence. Usually Haruka wouldn't probe, but she was genuinely curious when these games would cease, and permit raw emotions to take form. They could only hold it off for so long, and the clock was ticking; apocalypse threatened to surround and destroy them at every bend and fold; so what better time was there than the present to bring feelings to the surface?

"Haruka?" Michiru called from the entryway. _Oops_. "Coming!" Haruka called back, jogging to meet Michiru.

"Let me," the blonde said, taking Michiru's bag. "Thank you. Typically I wouldn't allow you to do such a thing; but…" "You did forget your car, so this is sure to be a pleasant, but perhaps long walk." Michiru, always one for nature and the beauty of the outdoors, careless on the aspect of walking; just attempting to draw Haruka's attention from what had just occurred in her studio.

* * *

To Haruka's delight, the bag was not heavy. It was slung over her shoulder, in a stylish way. "Thanks for packing light." Haruka commented toward the shorter woman as they walked onwards.

"Haruka, really, you know I'm not an exceedingly high maintenance woman…I'm surprised you expected a larger bag. Should I have set my armoire on wheels instead?" smiling to the woman next to her.

"Of course not, but you know, it can only be assumed that such a pretty woman needs a large array of accessories to complement her." Michiru slowed her step at this statement even more.

"So, are you proposing that I need a large variety of things to be, pretty?" Michiru inquired suspiciously. Taking her free hand, Haruka drove it through her hair. "A pretty girl, maybe. But you fall more into a different category; class, if you will." _Suave._ Haruka thought to herself. "And I'm sure you're going to tell me what "class" that is?"

"Naturally. You're beautiful; you don't need a pound of products, or a mountain of clothes." This tortured the both of them; this back and forth play on words. Yet another tactfully disguised expression of Haruka's passion for this woman and how she envisioned her; beautiful.

Staring straight ahead, apparently attempting to avoid eye contact with the woman walking next to her. "And that's why we complement each other so well, as a team. I'm good looking, and so are you." "Really? That's it?" throwing a look of mock surprise towards Haruka.

"I'm sure that's really why you approached me in the first place; my good looking nature." Turning her head towards Michiru at this point, while still walking, "For shame, Michiru." "I always knew you were a groupie." "Hardly" Michiru scoffed at the very thought. "All these lovesick girls following you around, pleading for attention; they are girls." She paused, permitting Haruka chance to defend her fan base appropriately.

"Oh? So what does that make you?" inquired the blonde out of interest, turning her head forward once more. "A woman." replied Michiru bluntly, staring intently straight forward. She was hardly a woman of self-declared superiority, conceit or arrogance, but in this respect, she felt it was necessary to make the distinction to her partner since it remained unclear apparently.

"And what is lacking in these, what would you have them labeled, "lovesick girls", to be women, as yourself?"

Michiru thought on this, as she did often. She saw these girls fawn and fret over Haruka constantly, and the racer being the ever flirtatious one of their duo, would occasionally playfully return some of these affections. While she felt there was assuredly a difference of emotional compatibility in their relationship than that to Haruka and the "groupies", she felt one major distinguishable difference.

"Focus." She nodded to herself solemnly, affirming what she already knew. "Focus? Oh?" Haruka offered, inquiry present in her voice.

"Fawning over an idol one day, and a different the next day; it's regressive behavior to progressing to womanhood." "The focus to stay with one vision of love; not dashing madly from one to another. That, is a woman." Michiru said, supporting her explanation once more.

Haruka nodded, and felt she could definitely argue that point, but hardly wanted to. Michiru had just subtly implied she had "one vision of love"; that was certainly more interesting than whatever rebuttal Haruka could and should develop in defense of the groupies.

The blonde felt she had to dignify Michiru's answer with a response, but was distracted by motion in her peripherals. _Kids playing in the park; at this hour? Where are their parents…?_ Haruka quickly dismissed the thought, seeing the kids were actually older than what she initially perceived. They were playing soccer, with bright field lights. Michiru insisted they walk along this route for the purpose of it being well lit. It mattered little to Haruka, she explained once more the pioneers comparison, but Michiru would hear nothing of it.

Haruka thought it'd be unwise to slither from this opportunity without getting a solid answer. "Who, or what, is your vision of love, Michiru?" she grabbed the shorter girl's hand in her own, ceasing both their movements in doing so.

This caught Michiru completely off guard needless to say. As bold as Haruka usually was, this seemed uncharacteristic for her. Perhaps she was as tired of the witty word games as she was. It wore on them entirely too much; it seemed easier just to pour everything out right there.

But again, the hands of time signified to Michiru it was not yet the ripe hour for their blossoming love.

She hated being a slave to anyone; be it family, for what little of hers remained scattered, or to anything but duty really. She tolerated duty for the sacrificial aspect of world prosperity. Submitting forth their time, energy, and even lives for the preservation of the planet.

Michiru ignored time, fate, and whatever else attempt to restrain her any longer, and squeezed Haruka's hand in the two of hers, reassuringly.

"Haruka," she began, looking down with a smile. "Do I have to paint another picture for you?"

Haruka smiled, and reached with her free hand for the other woman's cheek…which stopped short there, when the two heard a warning in the distance.

"Guy! **LOOK OUT!**"

Haruka, in the process of turning her attention to the source of the warning, was struck rather forcefully on the side of her head with the full impact of the rogue soccer ball.

"Ooff!" down went Haruka to the pavement, bag and all. _Dammit!_ thought Haruka, in a great deal of pain. She thought it incredible, with all her physical resistance and tolerance, agility, speed, she was incapable in the midst of romance of avoiding a head on collision with a ball.

Really, a head on collision would suggest both objects had some type of velocity; it was more like a linebacker taking out a ping pong player.

"Haruka! Are you alright?" Michiru knelt next on the ground to where her partner had fell, examining the spot she'd been struck.

"Arghh…" she opened her eyes slowly, sitting up rubbing the injury.

Two boys, of perhaps the elementary school age, came running up to the two women on the ground.

"Sorry, mister! The ball bounced off the goal post!"

_Little…bastards…where the hell. _Haruka thought ruefully, letting her thoughts scatter.

Turning to look at the two boys, she stood up abruptly, dusting her suit off. "HEY!" calling their attention, still holding the side of her face, reflecting a growing welt in the form of a soccer ball pattern.

"Where the _hell_ are your parents!?" Haruka demanded of the youths in a fury.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry; this update took FOREVER it seemed like to me. Family in the house, so it hardly seemed polite to be typing away like I usually am.

Please, read and review, this chapter took a bit of a darker approach but it'll all pick up :) Enjoy.

* * *

Michiru couldn't help but be utterly thankful for the two boys and the interruption their soccer ball caused. Every fiber in her body argued for her to push forth and travel to the alternate dimension where she and Haruka existed as not just partners in the traditional sense, but lovers; while her mind maintained a rather "responsible" stance that she should do anything _but_ submit.

The violinist sympathized with these boys; and could see the remorse in their eyes, enough was enough.

"We understand; accidents happen, right gentlemen?" Michiru asked the two youths, smiles and all.

"Yes ma'am." They both gave a polite bow, but still waited for something else.

"Haruka." Michiru crossed her arms, turning to her partner; they knew each other well enough that at times messages need not be vocalized, and the message Michiru was relaying was clear; 'Give it back'.

Haruka's expression still hard, unchanging she said, "Go home; it's too late for you kids to be out alone." She simply dropped the ball to the ground and tapped it to the feet of the boys. One picked it up, while the other looked ready to run.

With that, they again offered an apology, and ran off. "Hopefully they'll go home." Michiru offered, while examining the other woman's newly inflicted injury. "Who knows what's out here in the shadows nowadays." Spoke Haruka, clearly referencing her recent sequence of dark dreams.

Removing her hand from the injury, Michiru spoke quietly, "Being so harsh as you were was unnecessary, Haruka. You could see how it was an accident." The taller woman knew it was an accident, anyone with eyes could see that.

"That's not why I was correcting them," she paused. "I was of course upset at being hit, but really; kids their age, this late at night, and no adult supervision?" Haruka shook her head and continued, "That's wrong."

Michiru nodded, agreeing, and sighed. "There's not many who understand the cloaked dangers of the world as well as us." The daimons were certainly an unusual development and a darker part of the world that so incredibly few saw. Haruka turned her head away from Michiru, once again reminded by the darkness that plagued her. "_We_ know so little of it; we are hardly any better than the people we shield." Haruka took her duties solemnly and to heart, but they often went home with her. How could they not?

Again, Michiru agreed, but held some conflicted thoughts still. "Then I hardly see how it's justified for you to berate them, Haruka." _Michiru Kaioh, the people's attorney_, Haruka mused to herself, rolling her eyes out of sight of her partner.

"I saw that." Well, _apparently_ out of sight of her partner.

Turning around to face the other woman again, Haruka spoke attempting to salvage the mood prior to the incident. "You're right; let's continue. We've wasted enough time here." Haruka leaned down to pick up Michiru's overnight bag, and again slung it over her shoulder. With the other hand, she outstretched it indicating they should continue. "After you." With that, Michiru started them off again on a brisk walk to the racer's apartment.

* * *

Michiru was hardly content with Haruka's apology; she felt it unnecessary to reprimand two young boys for something so completely accidental. Haruka remained slightly bothered by the disruption of the moment the two had almost shared, prior to the "impact". Collectively, the mood was agreed to have been spoiled.

They walked in silence for minutes along the path, until Haruka spoke first. "Can you see the scar still?" asked Haruka, turning to Michiru, attempting to display the side struck.  
"Haruka, it's not a scar. It's a welt, and it'll be gone by morning, I would think." With that, the taller woman turned her head away, facing once more to the path, shoving one hand in her pocket, and the other still gripping the bag over her shoulder.

The petite woman was slightly irate at her partner's egotistical comment, and put blame on the present tone of their situation; typically she found her narcissistic nature to be amusing, and would smile or laugh in return, but would hardly do so now. With passions pushed to the side once more, Michiru placed the mission in the forefront of her mind again.

"So, can you provide me with a bit more insight on your dreams?" she inquired to the taller woman, turning her head to her as she spoke.  
"The same dreams where you exist, you mean?" Haruka turned her head to meet eyes with Michiru, but the aquamarine haired woman looked as if Haruka's words had gone unspoken; clearly their intentions at the present were distinctly different.

The blonde sighed; "right," she said, turning her head to the front once more, and continuing, "The same specter is a reoccurring theme." Haruka spoke, stripping herself of any playful tone. _Back to business, I suppose, _she thought sulking.

"By specter, are you implying he's a ghost or something of that nature?"

"I can't be certain; some types of dreams are much more clear and vivid than others. This one unfortunately is not clear." Haruka shook her head, clearly disappointed in the interpretation she was left with. "But the message is prominent, in each one." She continued.

"What is the message?" Michiru asked, no longer irate with Haruka, but now assuming concern once more.

"People, innocent people, have to die." The racer spoke solemnly, as she always did when she knew there'd be innocent lives at stake; usually it was for a purpose.

"That's nothing new," Michiru sighed, folding her arms as she walked to provide some type of comfort. "I wish it was," she continued. "Some idea of tragedy we _weren't_ used to at this point."  
"I couldn't agree more." Haruka replied, ruefully.

"But something is different in the way he presents that concept; it is that distinction that bothers me most." Michiru remained silent, allowing Haruka to finish as she knew she would.  
"He expects these people to know it, submit to it, and sacrifice themselves."

"What…?" Michiru stopped at this, trying to perceive a clear image of what the specter in Haruka's dreams demanded. She had a hard time imagining people running forth to dive into a volcano, metaphorically speaking, for the sake of others. As passive and optimistic of a person that Michiru was, she hardly felt that the true nature of man was a benevolent one; one would not lay down his life for another, for the sake of being a "good person"; very seldom few, anyhow. She shook her head at this, in disbelief of the concept.

"Just what would drive a person to that?" Haruka stopped, facing the other woman. "I have no idea; there are so many questions these dreams have surfaced, and such minimal resolution I have acquired." Haruka started walking once more, leaving her partner standing behind her. "We're almost there." Haruka muttered, indicating she no longer wished to discuss the contents of her dreams in the setting they stood in.

* * *

Even in spite of Haruka's session scolding two boys for the mishap, the two women arrived at Haruka's apartment in reasonable timing. Haruka plopped onto her couch, further exhaust added to the already existent pile. Michiru took her seat on the other end of the couch, relieved to be somewhere relaxing.

"What an exciting day." Haruka stated sarcastically, exasperation ever present in her voice. "We should make an effort to repeat it often." "If by repeat, you mean avoid; then yes, I agree."

While the day had been a relatively calm one as far as most events typically went in their lives, it was the emotional exhaust that wore so heavily on the two women. The back and forth games, the mixed signals, incomplete moments, it was all too much.

_I don't think I can take another minute of this day_, Haruka said to herself, closing her eyes.

"I agree."

_What?_

"…Michiru, did I say that outloud?" asked Haruka, opening her eyes rapidly, to stare at the woman on the other end of the couch.

"Yes, although quietly." Michiru nodded, smiling at Haruka's surprised reaction. "It would seem the sand man," said Haruka, pausing for a yawn, "is creeping up on me prematurely." "It does still seem early, doesn't it?" Haruka nodded in response, rising from her spot.

As she walked into her kitchen she addressed Michru, "Would you like some tea?" "Yes, please." The other woman provided in response.

Michiru couldn't get over the theme of Haruka's dreams…_people who have to knowingly submit to sacrificing themselves, for the well-being of others; why?_ It was an unpopular idea that wouldn't sit well with anyone. As she considered this, she stood walking over to the kitchen counter, opposite the side of Haruka.

"Haruka, we have to be misinterpreting the intended message." She paused, looking to her partner, unsure if Haruka was comfortable to be discussing the subject once more. She simply shrugged, showing indifference, putting a kettle on the stove and resuming where she stood across from Michiru. Placing her arms in a folded position leaning on the counter, she looked down in thought.

"I could be; maybe something different will present itself soon." Haruka agreed, thinking on it further.

"The specter seems not an enemy, but perhaps not quite an ally." She sighed, drawing her attention to Michiru's eyes, as the other woman seemed lost in her own thoughts, staring down at Haruka's hands.

Michiru, sensing she was being observed, looked up at Haruka meeting her vision.

"Yes?" Michiru inquired, tilting her head slightly, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Why, Michiru…" Haruka spoke, quietly yet huskily, "are we playing these games?" she asked, not daring to break the eye contact she held.

This question had been on both their minds consistently as of late; initially going into their partnership; it was clear there was some natural attraction between the two. It was agreed, mutually yet in an unspoken manner, for the best they would put aside everything, be it life or love, for the sake of their entrusted duties.

Perhaps this was why the two, particularly Haruka, looked down upon the inner soldiers in such disdain and contempt. _They_ were carrying out their romances, their dreams, their lives, and the outer soldiers placed such heavy restrictions on themselves blocking such possibilities.

_Why?_ Haruka thought, as if she had just experienced an epiphany, something so simple, yet life changing. Wasn't it better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all?

"Because you know as well as I do the repercussions involved if we act on…"she hesitated on her response, searching for an appropriate word. "Impulses?" Haruka offered.

"Yes, our impulses." Michiru nodded in agreement to the supplied term.

Haruka reached for Michiru's hand, coupling it with her own, looking at the two linked. Sighing, she continued.

"You're as well aware as I that we've struggled on this." "And I'm certainly not one to vocalize such…" this time it was Haruka, straining to find a suitable word to what she was weak at vocalizing.

"Things?" Michiru offered, smiling. "Things" agreed Haruka, smiling in return.

"Then what would be an agreeable course of action?" Michiru questioned, not being one for continuously dancing around matters, especially those pertaining to the heart.

Haruka thought on this as she and Michiru both examined their hands intertwined; they had done this often, but for more of a show than the desire of expressing emotion.

"Why does it require a label? For what we are?" turning her gaze from their coupled hands, Haruka returned to Michiru's eyes.

"I suppose it doesn't, but for the sake of taking myself off the market…" "We are highly sought women, are we not?" Haruka agreed, grinning slightly; but really, they had never been _on_ the market to the public.

This agreement between them was more of an establishment they belonged to each other, and none other; it was internal, simply between the couple. It wasn't as if Haruka wasn't already fending off men as they approached Michiru, though Michiru had the restraint and polite manners not to do the same to Haruka when her fan girls approached her in hordes.

"While I'm glad to acknowledge the presence of what we have," Michiru said, "I'd like at some point to provide more definition for it, if that seems reasonable." Haruka was curious as to what the violinist meant by this, but hardly thought the present was the time for consideration.

"Our priorities don't change with…this" said Haruka, gesturing down to their still linked hands. To Haruka, it sounded like an absolutely absurd statement to make, especially to a woman of Michiru's intelligence. They'd subtly agreed to this silently dwelling romance of theirs, and now Haruka proposed they couldn't change anything in their lives as far as precedence of their mission to reflect such change.

With Haruka's statement ringing in her ears, a pang of hurt shot through Michiru, and she couldn't help but disagree.

"They do in a way, Haruka" spoke Michiru, with a touch of despair to it, breaking her hand from her partners.

"For me it does; the mission is still paramount, we can agree on that. But what I will sacrifice for it, is different." Michiru uttered, bleakly and depraved of emotion. "And I'm a stronger person, for setting that limitation to what I will throw in the sacrificial pool for my duties." She was offended, and hurt; she stood straighter, to show the ground she stood was her way, were anything to ever exist "officially" between the two.

Haruka was surprised at Michiru for voicing anything different than what they had always talked about; Mission, duty, Mission, duty. She understood her hurt, but thought she may also understand the importance Haruka placed on the mission as well.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, Michiru. It's obvious we disagree with one another, but…" Haruka hesitated, deciding whether to proceed or not.

_I've already made a gargantuan mess of this_, thought Haruka dejectedly. This was an opportunity to kindle a love magnified by the events at the Marine Cathedral, and one that has progressively grown really since their first meeting. "You understand my degree of commitment to what has been entrusted to us."

"Of course." Michiru nodded, in clear understanding of what Haruka was trying to relay. _The sacred duty of whatever task it is entrusted to us is truly above **everything**; for Haruka. I would change nothing._ She then went one step further to consider, _If Haruka were to have been in my position at the Marine Cathedral; would she have come forth for me?_ Michiru envisioned Haruka bound tightly to a slab of concrete; gazing upon Michiru's form on the ground. _Would she have come forth for me…?_ She wasn't sure what was more difficult to picture; Haruka barreling forth, braving the assault of bullets, or Haruka simply submitting and allowing her heart to be extracted.

Now she began to question the validity of what hadn't been said, but should have been said; the apparent emotions which stood so prominently, they needed not be voiced.

The violinist wanted to do nothing more than run full speed out of Haruka's apartment, but she was not one to run as the wind would, and was well aware Haruka would soon catch her if the blonde intended to pursue her.

"I can't help but feel you're being inexplicably unclear, Haruka..." Michiru spoke out of mild irritation. "You share the same feelings I do for me, as I do for you." Haruka nodded, determined to not let this chance escape her.

"Yet, you say with utmost certainty that this," she said pausing to step forward and grab Haruka's hand once more, "is unchanging, to anything." Haruka knew better than to step back from her word now; she would surely face further inquiry for _not_ standing her ground.

"Do you not agree?" Haruka asked in response. "That is not what I asked. I asked whether you thought something as this," once again motioning to their interlocked hands, "affects anything." Haruka as tormented, she was almost certain Michiru would agree enthusiastically with the consensus they had always operated on. Such, was not the case today.

_Truly…today, is not my day, _Haruka lamented to herself.

The blonde had the intent of avoiding the concept of exploring and unleashing emotions, but she had landed herself in a predicament where not voicing emotions would burn any bridge connecting Haruka to Michiru. Michiru was a calm woman, but Haruka was on the verge of unnerving her, and sending her running out of her apartment.

"That is, Michiru, what I said, and what I meant." She saw the artists' petite hands gradually form into a fist; a typically not well perceived sign how she had intercepted Haruka's repeated statement.

"But, for you…"she started, sensing a bit of uneasiness threatening to derail her confidence, "I would sacrifice anything." To Haruka, this sounded insane, following up what she had stated previously; it seemed to contradict it. "And I can't explain plausibly how the two worlds of sacrificing everything for the sake of the mission, and sacrificing anything for the woman I want to be with, could co-exist."

"That's why; I felt some things were better left unsaid; because I'm genuinely unsure how I could ever justify one over the other." Haruka concluded, and looked to Michiru, expecting some type of response or reaction.

For several moments, there was no response from Michiru. Not a movement, a whisper, nor an intake of air; complete silence. It was as if the scene before them had frozen, and Haruka genuinely wondered whether it had. _Silence_, Haruka shuddered at the word.

Michiru gradually unclenched the fist she had formed out of one hand. With the other, she held still linked with Haruka's; she squeezed it out of reassurance, Haruka hoped, and then released it. This sent disappointment shooting through Haruka; she had just poured her heart out to this woman, and in return it was crushed.

Michiru walked slowly around the counter, Haruka's eyes tracking her every movement, stopped within a breath's distance of Haruka. She then placed her arms around Haruka's neck, as they had done times before with no meaning or attachment. With that, she placed a kiss on Haruka's lips; an entirely new action to the two of them. To what meaning or emotion went behind that for Michiru, was completely unknown to Haruka. It placed a new uncertainty in Haruka's heart, whether she could ever give up Michiru to anything or anyone.

They parted; Michiru placed her arms from around Haruka's neck, to her shoulders. She kissed her cheek, and began walking away from the blonde, in the direction of the front door.

"Michiru…" Haruka said, feeling as if she had just been delivered a punch, siphoning all air from her lungs, "you can't possibly leave on that note." She partly jogged in an attempt to stop the woman, and caught her wrist gently. "Please, isn't there anything…" Haruka began, attempting to save this opportunity from going up in flames. She was at a loss, seeking the next thing to say without sounding completely desperate.

Michiru turned to face the blonde, seeing the hurt written all over her face. This tugged at her heart, but she would not forget what Haruka said; it was difficult to push it to the back of her mind, and play out this romance on the pretense that Haruka would not sacrifice for her, as Michiru would for the blonde.

"Haruka…" she began, looking for the next words that typically flowed so naturally. This was seemingly unnatural for them both.

"What would you do, if our positions were reversed in the Marine Cathedral?" It was difficult to ask this, as Michiru was unsure of what kind of response she would receive. Would Haruka walk out, and act as if the question fell on deaf ears? Or, with the fresh ignition of passion in their relationship, would she profess the equivalent reaction of what Michiru did; the utmost sacrifice, when you know what you sought was already lost.

Haruka always had an incredibly difficult time understanding why Michiru would risk further pain, for the intent of reaching Haruka, having sustained a substantial injury herself. _Why?_ She could remember asking herself, as she lay coiled on the concrete floor.

Taking the hesitation as an indicator, Michiru spoke once more. "The fact you have to think on that, Haruka, does not bode well for you. But that is your answer, and I respect that." With that, Michiru took her bag from the floor, and walked out of Haruka's apartment.

Haruka wanted to do nothing more than run to her, but she thought better on that. She knew by reaching the woman so quickly, she would do no more than give a silent answer once more. Haruka needed time to collect her thoughts, scattered as they were, she knew what she would do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I promised it'd get happier, and I'd like to think I delivered. I'm deviating from the "adventurous" aspect of the story with this chapter, and honing in on the relationship again.

Also, Setsuna is in this one, briefly...and I've never claimed to be as well read on her as I am on H/M, so if she appears out of character, you may understand why.

Read, review, laugh, re-read; enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I haven't said it in a chapter or two, but just to once more emphasize; I do not own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it, if I did, I would more than likely be Oprah rich and not writing.

* * *

She stood outside her door for a moment, wondering whether to chase the other. It bothered Haruka greatly to just watch Michiru walk from her, but knew the artist needed her space from Haruka right now. They knew each other well enough to know when to provide space, and when to provide comfort.

Haruka gradually walked back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. As she did that, she recognized a presence in her home; a familiar one. Her heart picked up the pace, as she contemplated whether somehow Michiru could have walked her way back in behind Haruka's back. She dismissed this notion quickly, as this seemed different from her friend. She immediately recognized the previously unknown presence, as she considered the stealth and air of familiarity.

"Setsuna, as much as I appreciate the visit…" she hesitated, wondering whether or not the time guardian already knew "now, is perhaps not the best time."

She found the older woman sitting in the living room by herself, a cup of tea occupying her hands. "What's interesting is I see both you and Michiru concern yourselves with that very concept; frequently." She spoke, quietly, taking a sip from the cup.

Haruka considered that she often held herself back from interacting with Michiru often on a higher level for that very reason; just as Setsuna said, frequently.

Haruka walked towards the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool by the counter. "You're right" she sighed, admitting out of defeat. She was in no mood to deny anything at the time; her emotional contents were already laid out on the table, so to speak. The blonde sat at the counter, orienting herself towards Setsuna, arm supporting her head.

"I came here for the intent of following leads on your dreams…" spoke Setsuna, speaking out of the unhappy silence created, "but it would appear as there is some other equally important matters I should examine." This was Haruka's cue to spill the contents of her wounded heart on the table; to open up to a close friend, other than Michiru, as she was not an option at the time.

But when silence sat, all Haruka could do was speak quietly under her breath. "I've completely made a mess of things…" she said remorsefully. "I can usually find the humor in most situations personal, but this…is an exempt scenario." Setsuna simply waited for the clearly exhausted blonde to continue.

She simply threw her hands up in the air to further emphasize her frustration.  
"I completely screwed up; there is no other way to best capture what it is I've done." Haruka was a determined woman, and hardly one to give in to defeat; which made her a valuable soldier and asset to her team, but it was this that weakened her personally. As Sailor Uranus these attributes placed her above all others in terms of strength; she would do anything to ensure the success of whatever task before them for the long term goal. The on and off switch that should have existed for Uranus leading to Haruka, did not exist. Her level of commitment and dedication knew no bounds.

"If I understand, and I am sure I do," Setsuna proceeded, confidently without giving an air of arrogance, "this is pertaining to Neptune?" she inquired, turning to Haruka from where she sat. "Yes, to my dismay."

"Would you rather have this problem with another person? Such as Usagi?" Setsuna offered, attempting to place the situation in perspective.

That made Haruka laugh, exceedingly; which she thought was not possible at this point. "Usagi!? Really?" Haruka paused to continue laughing, holding her side in pain. "Oh no, I'm sure that wouldn't be possible." She said flashing a brief grin, then letting it disappear once more. She tried to envision herself holding hands with Usagi…air headed, young, naïve, Usagi; it only made her want to laugh once more.

"To further emphasize my point; I am entirely certain that would _not_ be a possibility to…entertain." Haruka said with amusement still present in her response.

"I'm not sure you understand what I'm asking, Haruka…" Setsuna spoke, not as entertained as the woman sitting across from her. "Allow me to phrase it differently." She stood, cup of tea in hand, walking towards Haruka.

As she stopped, she placed her cup on the counter and stood facing Haruka. "Anything that's worth this emotion, this strife…" Setsuna locked eyes with Haruka, attempting to convey the serious tone she spoke with.

"Would you experience it with any other person? Is anyone else worth entertaining your heart?"

Haruka never understood how the time guardian knew such a wide array of information about their personal lives; let alone what was going through their minds. _Maybe her age plays some role with that…_ Haruka pondered, wandering from the question Setsuna had posed.

"Haruka." Setsuna spoke sternly, attempting to capture the blonde's impatient attention once more.

Haruka seriously considered what the time guardian provided; she'd never had eyes for anyone before Michiru. There was no person she had ever given a second glance, and more, to before her.

"You have so many thoughts circulating in your head; so many to contemplate, consider, or discard." She said, crossing her arms across her chest, standing straight without support of the counter any longer.

"You need to consolidate those that pertain to her, and make your intentions clear." "Michiru is certain of what she feels for you, you have to recognize this. It is _your_ own feelings that seem the most uncertain of all." Setsuna concluded, expecting Haruka to respond at this statement.

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows, considering the comment. "I made it clear what it is I want, which is the present issue between…us" hesitating to refer to the term unifying the two. "And what is it specifically you said?" the elder woman inquired, tilting her head, expecting an answer Haruka was sure she already knew.

_Psychic_, she thought, shaking her head while giving Setsuna an 'I'm not sure why you're asking if you already know' look. Regardless, she provided the response; "I told her I was conflicted, as I wanted to exist in the world where I could sacrifice everything for our duty, the mission," she hesitated, expecting Setsuna, being perhaps of even more resolve and dedication than even Haruka, to nod in agreement; she did nothing but wait for Haruka to finish. "and the world where I would sacrifice anything, or anyone, to be with her." "I want to be the soldier I need to be to perform the duties I am expected to perform; with Michiru, at my side."

Setsuna said nothing, expecting more from Haruka. "I also told her I wasn't sure how these two worlds could possibly co-exist." At this, Setsuna nodded in understanding.

The time guardian couldn't help but reflect on a situation she observed once between the couple; something involving a puppet and his puppet master; Michiru, had been tending to a sick and uncharacteristically weakened Haruka, transformed into Neptune and destroyed the puppet and his master. What stood out the most to Setsuna from this was a comment Michiru had said; along the lines of the world being an unworthy place of existing in, were Haruka to not live within it. Haruka had more than likely not heard it, being out of sorts at the time. Using this, Setsuna set up the next question.

"Is this world you fight to preserve, protect, sacrifice for faithfully…" she waited, allowing the silence to further solidify the importance of her words, "worth anything, if Michiru is no more?" considering a dark scenario, she continued. "If your mission turns as it did at the Cathedral, and requires the sacrifice of Michiru; is it worth it? Her life for the purpose of mission solidarity?" "Is it a fair trade for you, Haruka, seeing that woman disappear forever, for the world?"

Hearing this question brought a burning pain to Haruka's chest, as it physically made her hurt contemplating the scenario. It brought Haruka back to Michiru's question, having switched their positions at the Cathedral; would Uranus run to Neptune? The answer seemed so stupidly simple when she broke it down; _Of course I would run to her_. _I would revive myself for the purpose of dying again just to run to her._ It seemed an incredibly illogical scenario, but it went to demonstrate the depths of her devotion for Neptune, or Michiru.

"It's not, Setsuna…" she thought, depressed enough to believe the woman really no longer existed. "Unless I were to disappear with her." she thought, once more as she so often did, on the events of the Cathedral. Both her and Neptune's life forces being drained from their limp forms. The only thing that justified the loss of her confidante, was the knowledge that Haruka would follow her.  
"There is nothing that could ever justify the sacrifice of a life, like Michiru's." it made the game of sacrifice they were so often required to play so much more difficult to be pawns of any longer. "Without her, this world is not just without worth for myself; but for so many others who don't even know it."

"Then you have your answer, if I'm not mistaken" Setsuna said, picking her cup up once more, smiling knowingly as she so often did. "Or would you like me to take your hand and walk you to her?"

"Your timing is so awful, Setsuna…" she stood from where she was, reaching to hug the other woman quickly before taking off abruptly in the direction of the door, "but I'm sure you think of me all the time; it's difficult to restrain yourself, I understand." With that last quirky comment, Haruka disappeared out of her apartment, closing the door behind her.

Setsuna just shook her head in disbelief to how quickly that woman could bounce back from despair.

The door opened once more hastily, and Haruka's head popped back in, "but you're so far along in years that's hardly a new one for you!" out went Haruka, slamming the door in the process.

_"_A joke **not** oriented around my age, Haruka, would be a refreshing concept!" Setsuna called after her, well aware the blonde could more than likely no longer hear her.

_Time will tell_, thought Setsuna to herself.

* * *

She expected the blonde to follow, but knew Haruka was no fool; if she had nothing to say, she would not pursue her partner for the sake of maintaining further silence. Michiru knew the answer was within Haruka, but the racer was unsure how to express herself in a way as this. Haruka would seek her counterpart out when she knew how she could convey what it is she wanted to say.

The events of the evening had surely disturbed both parties involved, but Michiru walked slowly on her way home, taking the same well lit path she had while accompanied in the reverse direction. She shook her head as she saw the same boys from earlier, having aided them in releasing them from Haruka's infinite scolding, still playing in the park.

"When will they learn..." she spoke aloud to herself. Shaking her head at the youths still present, she focused on walking.

_Was I wrong, for delivering an ultimatum hopeful that Haruka would choose myself over the mission?_ It seemed completely silly, when she thought of what had transpired in that way; _childish, almost_. _Something Usagi would demand of Mamoru_; this example made Michiru feel completely abashed of the situation, and what she expected of Haruka.

She understood she threw away the integrity of the mission at times, often choosing the road discouraged between the two. Throwing herself in harm's way for Uranus, her partner, to sustain her life over Neptune's. Neptune, had always acted in the accordance they had agreed upon. They were not to cooperate with the inner soldiers, nor were they to permit anything to interfere in the line of the missions success. But of the two, she had failed the latter. She had thrown away all mission orientation when she saw Haruka in pain;_ how could I ever leave her there?_ Thought Michiru, saddened at the thought as she walked.

Though it was certainly late in the evening, it wasn't so unreasonably late that people were still not out and about. Which was the only consideration Michiru had for not scolding the same boys as Haruka had earlier. Though she was still surprised seeing Usagi sitting on a bench as in her general direction.

"Usagi," Michiru called, turning the young girl's head towards Michiru's direction. "Michiru! What brings you here so late?" Michiru looked surprised, but smiling all the same, taking a seat next to Usagi. "I should ask you the same," subtly referencing Usagi's considerably lesser value in age.

"I'm just taking some thinking time by myself." Usagi looked at the ground, and as Michiru observed her she could tell the younger girl had been crying over something; which wasn't a relatively new concept in itself. The fact she was at present so at peace with it, is what threw off Michiru. It was something of frustration, rather than something immediately upsetting.

Ordinarily Michiru would avoid getting involved, but she thought she could provide some comfort to Usagi as she and the inner soldiers looked up to Michiru, as an older sister figure.

"Should I leave you to your thoughts, then, Usagi?" Michiru asked Usagi, not wanting to intrude on the individual time she sought. "No...no of course not. It would be nice to actually have someone like you here...to talk."

"Well, it's a nice coincidence we ran into each other then, is it not?" Usagi nodded eagerly in agreement, happy to be in the presence of a caring soul as Michiru.

"What's on your mind? You look like you've been..." Michiru sought a word to avoid upsetting the girl, as she could tell she was still fragile. "distressed?"

"It seems like it's everything..." she sighed out of "distress", continuing on. "Between bombing this test and that test, balancing time for our random objectives, and...Mamoru." "I feel like I don't have enough time for Mamoru; I don't do enough for him for all my stuff he puts up with." she let out a breath of relief, perhaps with a sense of airing her problems. "I don't want him to leave me; you know? Do you ever feel like that, Michiru?"

Here Usagi was pouring out the contents of her brains and heart about how she felt what she did for Mamoru was insufficient, and Michiru reflected on how she left Haruka standing. Expecting an answer, delivering an ultimatum for all her grace, elegance, intellect, Michiru suddenly felt very beneath herself. The fact it took Usagi to knock sense into her and place perspective once more, was disorienting the least. The only thing Michiru and Haruka ever expected their would be "Queen" to ever place in perspective, is how seriously dangerous the future would be without the outer soldiers.

It was downright hilarious, that Usagi of all people, was here enlightening Michiru Kaioh; _This day, could not possibly...be any more misleading if I __**planned**__ it that way._

Sensing Usagi growing despairing once more, Michiru pulled herself from her thoughts and offered a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke. "As calm as Haruka and I appear to be, we experience similar dilemmas. Though we consider a different plane of issues, it's all too familiar to us." She paused, thinking of the blonde once more; wanting to see her once more, to kiss her, love her unconditionally. But, she knew it had to wait until Haruka was ready.

"We think on that all the time, how difficult it is to balance time with what is thrust at us. It's chaotic." Usagi nodded, understanding that the two older women held independent careers of their own, despite their still young ages. If anyone knew what Usagi was frustrated with, it was the outer soldiers.

"But, you have to make time for it; for the important things." Michiru removed her hand from Usagi's shoulder, allowing the more serious mood to set.

"Consider this. If you fight for the virtue and protection of a future world, but ultimately in the end, you stand alone; what purpose did it serve?"

Usagi nodded once more, no longer showing distress, but a sense of clarity. She needed not answer Michiru for the purpose of acquiring clarity; by Michiru simply questioning Usagi it provided a sense of understanding.

"Furthermore...consider an apple. It's rounded, for the most part, with grooves here and there, but again, it's rounded." Michiru paused, allowing Usagi to take in the picture for what the aquamarine haired beauty was presenting. "What else do you observe about it?" Michiru asked, awaiting an answer. Usagi thought on it, and her face grew determined in an attempt to comprehend.

"The color? The bruises?" Usagi offered in response, though unsure. "It's physical characteristics, of course, aside of the fact that we know of it's shape." "Have you ever seen a perfectly round apple, Usagi?" Usagi looked perplexed, considering the question. She shook her head, "No I can't say that I ever have; they usually have a couple grooves here and there, so that keeps them from being perfect I guess."

"Exactly. They're never perfect, Usagi." "Inside, you never know how they are. Seemingly nice on the outside, but foul tasting once you bite from them." Michiru had gone a bit past what she had intended as far as the apple demonstration, but she wanted Usagi to understand the basic message.

"My point, Usagi, with the apple is nobody is perfect; the best you can possibly do is be the best rounded person, that you can be." "People who might appear completely perfect, or at ease, are not; everybody suffers a little on the inside." Michiru thought once again of Haruka, with her handsome good looks and incredible talents, how she suffered often, and tried to hide it so well that the inner soldiers would never know anything were wrong with the blonde; she would fool them, but Michiru knew her Haruka better.

"It's these distinctions, that make every person different. Your plight and how you handle it, help define who you are. Don't stress excessively on the balance, Mamoru understands; just think about what I asked you, of a world where you stand alone."

"How do I know what's most important though?" Usagi looked at Michiru, wondering the same thing that had crossed her mind earlier with Haruka.

Michiru hesitated, as she was unsure how to tell the girl this. With Michiru it was easy; follow your heart. Usagi showed she was more than capable of doing that, though it seemed at times inappropriate, as with Hotaru. She lacked the distinction of when it was appropriate to do such.

"You'll know, odango." Haruka walked stealthily along the shadows, having used them to mask her approach to the two women seated.

"You have to listen to your instinct, your heart, and a little bit of your brain." Haruka had decided, like Michiru long ago, a world without her partner wasn't a place she wanted to live in. So as much as she was required to fight for a world for a future, Haruka would only go so far if Michiru would stand next to her.

* * *

Michiru blushed, as she was surprised but elated at Haruka's unusually timed arrival. "Some things will have to be placed above others, Usagi. Just remember that when you come to a hairline decision." Haruka tiredly concluded. "Sometimes, it's unavoidable."

"Usagi, it was so nice talking to you, and I hope I..." Michiru stopped, mid sentence, looking to Haruka, "_we_, were helpful to you. If you'll excuse us, I have to get Haruka home before she falls asleep here. She's really heavy." Michiru smiled, and gave Usagi a quick hug as she rose to leave as well.

"Thank you, Haruka, Michiru..." Usagi gave a polite bow to the two of them, and bounced off into the night. "Good night!" she waved, and once more began running.

Michiru walked to Haruka throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck, not attempting to hide her elation any longer.

"Michiru..." Haruka gently kissed the other woman, holding her in her arms. "Am I really that heavy?" she asked, curiously with a hint of amusement.

"Well, yes, but I was certain that Usagi wouldn't want to help me carry you home, were you to really fall asleep." "I knew she'd understand what I was trying to say."

"Usagi...good grief that girl is lazy." Haruka laughed, feeling exhaust start to make her eyelids heavy.

This place was not somewhere she wanted to fall asleep, and she worried with Michiru putting her at ease, she would do the very thing and leave them vulnerable in the dark shadow of night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank the readers that have taken the time to submit a review after reading some of this material. I love the feedback, and I love continuing to write this story as I see the commentary from you all! Thank you.

**Aki**; You know, I looked back on the chapter and I was thinking the same as you. But, we all know the bubblehead has her moments, right? It's not often, but it happens. I was almost regretful I put her in such a serious light, but I also tried to put her in the clueless perspective she's so well known for. Rest assured, I intend on reiterating her ditzy nature throughout the entirety of this story :)

**Nadair;** I'm glad to see you're enjoying it! I am definitely aiming to capture H/M as spot on as possible; it's easy to deviate a bit sometimes, but for the most part I hope to be close. Thank you again, for reading.

And on with the show folks...the mood is a bit more, mature in this one, though nothing detailed really (no smut, anyhow). Enjoy, and I as usual welcome any and all feedback. Thank you! Also, if I don't post another update tomorrow (I don't imagine I will so soon, but just in case) have a safe and happy new years!

* * *

They sat at the bench Usagi and Michiru had just been conversing at, yet there was an eerie silence that permeated the air. Both women stared anxiously at the other, unsure of what to proceed with next. Before anything, Haruka knew there was one thing she had to say, above all else.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Michiru beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Haruka…" she looked at the other woman, her face indicative of regret. Haruka, in return, provided a baffled expression in disbelief.

She tried to sort out _why_ Michiru, of all people, had any reason to be apologetic.

The blonde turned towards her, took one of Michiru's hands in her own, smiling. "Michiru, I have no idea…" pausing, she looked from their hands, as she usually did, to Michiru's face, "why you would ever, in a million years, place yourself at fault."

The artist shook her head in response in disagreement. "I should never expect or encourage you to deter from our mission, Haruka." Michiru said, explaining her apology. "To place an ultimatum on you, of any kind; is childish. What's more is I should applaud your dedication to our duty." Haruka looked at Michiru, mouth slightly agape, contemplating what her partner had just told her.

"I don't believe you." She said in disbelief of the woman in front of her. "You found a way to twist something that was, and still is, completely _my_ fault…" she said with an amused smirk, still processing what had just transpired, "and seek blame with yourself?" The racer dropped Michiru's hand, placing the arm closest to Michiru resting on the back of the bench.

All Haruka could do was laugh, with the same intensity as she had at the mention of Usagi in her apartment earlier.

Michiru did not understand Haruka's amusement, as she felt genuine about the necessity of her apology.

Haruka took a deep breath, and repositioned her arm behind the back of the bench once more.

"You're incredible; in more ways than I could ever offer." Haruka concluded, nodding at nothing in particular. "But for once; you are wrong, Michiru Kaioh." The smiles and laughter traces had been wiped completely clean from Haruka's face, as she felt the need to voice her own apology.

She hesitated, unsure of how to place the utmost of emphasis on how much she cared about Michiru. The blonde shook her head, attempting to simplify her thoughts once more, thinking back to her discussion with Setsuna. She pulled Michiru to her body, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, and resumed her speech. This comfort felt natural to Michiru, so she felt she hardly had any reason to be surprised by the blonde's hasty movement.

"There exists no other person, or reason, why I fight the way I do, with the resolve I have." "But it's you, who provides me with definition. You unknowingly guide me." Haruka held Michiru's gaze with her own, both oblivious to the environment outside their bubble.

Michiru again shook her head in disagreement, and parted her lips to speak once more, but Haruka would have none of it.

"I'm hardly finished." Haruka said placing a hand on the violinist's cheek, in an attempt to seek her understanding, requiring Michiru's attention still. She withdrew her hand, and placed it on her lap, still holding the smaller woman's form in her arm's embrace. Michiru sat in silence, wishing to respect her partner's request. She instead settled for resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder, content with the situation.

"The bottom line, Michiru; I would, and will, do anything for you. It was unnecessary and foolish for me to take as long as I did to vocalize that." "There are so many conflicting feelings and thoughts I have and continue to struggle with, but what is vital are what I've made clear." The blonde attempted to look nonchalant as she spoke; cool, and collected is what she aimed for.

At this, the aquamarine haired woman placed her arms around Haruka's waist, not wanting the present to pass.

"Let's just go back with the way things were, Haruka." Michiru spoke silently, her head still in placement on Haruka's shoulder. At this, Haruka turned her head to Michiru, and placed her hand under Michiru's chin, lifting it to meet her vision once more.

"I have to disagree with you on that; I'd prefer to move onward." At this, Haruka drew the other woman slowly into a passionate kiss, unlike any other they had shared before. All their frustration, hesitation, regret, was dismissed as they committed to each other in that moment. Everything else leading to this point in time had been child's play; they had crossed to the realm each desired, as lovers.

_This is the only future, guaranteed_, Haruka thought, blissfully. _All else…is subjective to the folds of fate_.

They parted, out of breath both from shock and a lack of air supply. Uncertain of what to do next, they sat in content silence, holding one another. Haruka could feel herself becoming instantly drowsy as Michiru's hypnotizing presence threatened to send her to sleep.

Michiru looked up to her counterpart to observe this; "We need to leave…we can re-position ourselves at your apartment." Michiru gave a quick peck to Haruka on the cheek, and stood walking in the direction Haruka's apartment once more.

Haruka grinned to Michiru's comment and muttered under her breath, "Only if I get to pick the position."

Haruka stood, laughing at her own clever commentary. "What was that, Haruka?" Still walking, Michiru turned her head in her partner's direction to see what it was that amused her so.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing!" Haruka said, grinning sheepishly still.

"I don't believe you're at liberty to be hinting at our non-existent sexual escapades, Haruka." Michiru turned her head back to the front once more, before continuing.  
"Though I'm open to suggestions…behind closed doors", the smaller woman said throwing a quick wink over her shoulder to her love, smiling softly to herself.

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way." Haruka coolly said in response, issuing her trademark grin once more.

_Never a dull moment with my Haruka_, Michiru speculated to herself, smiling at the possessive indication.

* * *

For the second time that evening, they had arrived at Haruka's apartment. Upon arriving, Haruka had completely forgotten about Setsuna's presence that she had left in her haste to locate Michiru.

Michiru set her overnight bag down by the couch once more, as she seated herself in her previous spot once more. She looked at Haruka's puzzled face, as the blonde stood still by the door, examining her living space; "What's on your mind?" Michiru asked inquisitively.

"Setsuna _was_ here earlier." Michiru hardly seemed surprised at Setsuna's unannounced arrival, or departure. "She comes and goes, Haruka. I'm sure she's looming around somewhere; though hopefully not in your apartment." Spoke Michiru with a sly smile.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, indifferent as to whether the woman really was in the apartment or not. "You're probably right."

"I thought I couldn't attract any more exhaust than earlier." Haruka murmured in her sleepy state, walking to the couch where Michiru sat awaiting.

"It's a night of firsts; wouldn't you agree?" Michiru said smiling, a blush threatening her face upon recalling their various kisses shared throughout the evening.

Haruka nodded, taking her seat on the couch next to Michiru. She sat in relaxation, allowing the evening to take its toll on her finally; all was at rest, now it was her turn. She leaned her head back against the couch, but only briefly, before remembering her guest.

"It's late; did you want to call it a night?" Haruka asked, turning to look at Michiru. "Or would you prefer to get some food?" she also offered.

"I think it's reasonable if we just turn in for the evening; though it's not midnight yet, it's been a long day." Haruka nodded in agreement, relieved at the consensus. Yet, now she had a new problem. She lacked a guest bedroom, but was accommodating her home for a visitor; _this could be problematic_, thought Haruka.

"I've no spare room, but you can sleep in my bedroom; it's much more comfortable than the couch." said the racer, standing and stretching as she spoke. She glanced at the counter in amusement, recalling her nap on it earlier in the morning. "Or the counter; good for a quick shut eye but not anything past that." She chuckled in unison with Michiru.

Michiru stood as well, grabbing her overnight bag and proceeding towards the direction of the only bedroom.

"Although I understand you can sleep on a rock, you should also be in comfort as it is your home. Is your bed reasonably sized?" Michiru asked, stopping briefly.

Haruka knew exactly where the petite woman was going with this; though her nerves were shot at the idea. She was determined to not let this show in her attitude.

"Unless that's where Setsuna disappeared to; it'll be fine." "Are you implying what…?" Haruka started to question, but was abruptly interrupted by Michiru.

"Haruka, we'll be fine…two grown adults in a relationship can sleep together, innocently, in your bed." Michiru eyed the other woman suspiciously at the mention of the word "innocently" to place emphasis.

_In a relationship…innocently; well, we'll certainly try_, thought Haruka wryly.

"As you wish," said Haruka, offering a mock bow as she escorted Michiru into the room. Upon walking in, Haruka flicked the lights on, and walked to one side of her bed.

"If you're not opposed, I'm going to change into my pajamas for a moment." she stood by the edge of the bed, hesitating, hoping Haruka would get the hint. The blonde, did not in fact receive any hint whatsoever. Rather, she took off her coat, hung it in her closet, and assumed a relaxed position on her bed. "Not at all." the blonde spoke, nervelessly. She simply picked up reading material off her nightstand, and paid no mind to the other woman in the room.

"Alright then," Michiru could have easily just have changed in the restroom in the hallway, but she thought this might be far more amusing to the unsuspecting racer.

Taking off the "plain" clothes, she changed into her evening attire; all the while, the blonde lay on her bed, ankles crossed one over the other, reading. It took Haruka a moment to look up from her magazine to realize Michiru was no longer in the clothes she had been in a minute past. She was now in fleece pants and simple plain, white, undershirt. _A rather form fitting, undershirt, _Haruka pondered internally, devoid of any "innocence" they agreed on moments sooner.

_What? How could I have missed that__?_ Thought Haruka incredulously. What she would have given to see the siren before her, in her bare skin! But rather than kill her cool facade, Haruka continued the front.

"All done then?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the magazine for the briefest fraction of a moment to look at the beauty before her. Haruka shook her head, mentally, thinking that this woman looked drop dead gorgeous even in preparation for sleep. For most women, this is where beauty stopped, and they resigned to remove their faces. Michiru's beauty was a continuous one; never ending. It emphasized what she had previously told the siren before her, earlier in the day. She truly was a class of her own, a classical beauty not found anywhere but within Michiru.

"It would seem so." Michiru was surprised at Haruka's lack of reaction, but knew beneath the blonde's exterior she was probably teeming with nervousness. She smiled at this, her partner's innocence that she refused to let anyone see. The aquamarine haired woman expected the blonde to do some preparation of her own, but saw her simply place her magazine on her lap, roll her sleeves up to her elbow, remove her shoes, and once more pick up the magazine.

"Don't you need get ready for bed as well, Haruka?" asked Michiru, as she walked over to the bed, laying down next to her partner.

In response, the blonde shook her head, not lifting her eyes from her current read. "I lack any real pajamas, really; I find myself with my restlessness falling asleep more and more in my usual clothes."

"Or I'm down to something more minimal, such as shorts and a shirt." she said, turning to wink at the woman beside her. "But I shouldn't place that much shock and desire in you all within your first stay here."

The blonde dropped her magazine over her nightstand, continuing. "Or should I?" she said with a deviant grin. Following in suit, she produced a yawn repeating the already prominent status of her lack of energy.

Michiru smiled, loving the time they shared at the present; undisturbed. "What I would imagine you should be doing, Haruka, is sleeping. Rather than creating more sexual innuendos you intend to not fulfill." she leaned in on the blonde, wrapping her arms around her torso and setting her head down on the other woman's chest.

"Right you are, as always." Haruka mumbled, out of the prolonged exhaust that had haunted her as of late. Haruka reached for the light near to her, pitching a blanket of darkness over the room. The only light that existed still, was the natural light produced by the moon.

This worried Michiru, as she did not forget the anxiousness and fear that stirred in Haruka when she resided in a darkened area.

"Does this bother you?" she asked at first, though wanting to distinguish what it was she referred to, "the lack of lighting, I mean."

It was difficult, but Michiru could still make out the blonde's thoughtful expression as she considered the question. "Your beauty is still vibrant, thanks to the light of the moon...so I'm not bothered."

Michiru smiled, thankful that the darkness that dominated the room could still hide whatever blush that could cover her cheeks. "That's not what I meant."

"What else matters?" said Haruka as she closed her eyes slowly. She was still sitting up against the headboard of her bed, but adjusted herself to lay flat on her pillow, still keeping the petite woman close. "Any fear I could possess is dispelled with your presence."

Soon, Haruka finally drifted off to sleep, still holding the woman who claimed her heart. She couldn't remember a time when she was more at peace with the world. It was this desire to continue times like this, that fueled her resolve for her duty. She knew what they sought, in the end, would be theirs; but at unknown costs. What the racer did know, was the cost would never be Michiru; it was then the mission would fall short. Haruka Tenoh and Sailor Uranus were completely at peace with this.

* * *

The aquamarine hair of the woman laying on Haruka shone brightly in the light of the moon; it was a captivating sight. As was the image of the blonde woman Michiru slept upon. When life lacked Haruka, it lacked definition; _no more,_thought the violinist.

Michiru was unaware of how much time had passed since Haruka had finally given in to the sleep her body cried out for, but seeing the strong woman she rested atop finally receive the sleep she deserved put Michiru at ease, though stirred a desire in her to be much closer than they already existed.

She turned herself so she hovered over the blonde slightly, wrapping her arms around her neck instead. She kissed the sleeping form, gently at first, expecting no reaction or response. Rather, the blonde gradually roused herself from sleep, tightening her hold around the other woman's waist, and deepened the kiss before the other woman could retreat.

The smaller woman pulled back slightly, attempting to regain her breath and speak. "You should be sleeping." she chided to the woman beneath her. The blonde instead pulled her in for another series of kisses in reply. "So you can have your way with me as I sleep? Not a chance."

The evening hardly stopped there, their romance continuing into the early hours of the morning. _So much for innocence in the bedroom,_ thought Haruka, at one point in the evening._  
_

* * *

The evening routine the couple had experienced, did anything but stop. Michiru had almost altogether stopped living at her apartment, and the two women shared every moment of the day with one another. Without the need to have said anything, like with most things, the duo lived together.

In spite of their new romantic living arrangement, Michiru was bothered by the fact the indicative dreams of Haruka's had completely halted; the last one the blonde had experienced had been the morning she had arrived late to their meeting. While they were completely content and blissful with their newly blossoming romance, the soldiers in them grew impatient at the lack of development with Haruka's dreams, Michiru believed to be premonitions. This did not sit well with Michiru, though Haruka was visibly more rested and happy; what more could the violinist ask for, but a healthy and happy relationship?

She attempted to appear as indifferent yet blissful as her love, but she could hardly let the reality of things escape her. Michiru was not a woman to permit things to be brushed under the rug, as her mate sometimes was.

"Does it bother you, Haruka," the beauty spoke one day, whilst walking with her partner along the park, "that you no longer experience the dreams with the specter?" It was a matter Michiru could not simply just permit to pass them by, as it had a clear impact on their mission.

The two walked close, though not physically connected or interlinked. The last thing the outer soldiers needed was the inner soldiers to catch wind of something and spread gossip amongst themselves. Haruka was more than happy to tell all the details of their romance be it bedroom material or not, for the sake of embarrassing the young girls and entertaining herself, but Michiru was of course the more graceful reserved woman _not_ wanting to kiss and tell.

The tall woman shrugged in indifference, shaking her head. "I'm not one to ignore such signs; we've relied heavily on your own abilities." she paused, taking in the beauty of the afternoon around her, before casting a glance at the beautiful woman walking beside her. "But perhaps we're investigating too much of something that yields nothing."

She slowed briefly, leading the smaller woman to a pond they frequented of for the calm serene scene it offered. "I'm not perceiving that kind of message, or energy from your visions." Michiru offered in response, sitting down while allowing her long flowing dress to envelope the ground around her. Haruka assumed a spot next to her, full extending her legs out, ankle on ankle, then linking their hands together, thankful for the privacy the pond offered to them in such a public setting.

"I don't think we should dismiss them so easily, Haruka." the small woman said, looking solemnly at her other half. Again, Haruka couldn't help but shrug, not attempting to let the memory of the past disturb their present moment. "There is hardly anything we can do, regardless if something exists within them or not. Until they resurface again." Michiru bit her lip anxiously, not allowing the other woman to see.

As she had figured would happen, Haruka's attempt at reassurance was futile; the violinist let concern run rampant in her mind still, though attempting to put on the mask that it did nothing to stir her. The two were excellent at painting masks attempting to mislead the other woman, yet the other typically knew the truth behind the mask.

Such was the case as well with this, as Haruka stroked the smaller woman's hand in her own, attempting to put behind them the terrifying indicative nature of her dark dreams.

Though beneath the surface, she was certain she had not seen the last of her visions. Her goal was to mask this from the beauty beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow feels like it's been forever since I updated; I felt completely guilt ridden, but wanted to make sure I had the right direction this chapter.  
Admittedly, it's a bit more sad, I apologize. But to get the happy endings, gotta go through a bit of grief! Hang in there folks. We're just starting the build-up now. I hope everyone has been having a great start to the New Years; enjoy reading, and please review if you have the chance. Thank you!

* * *

They were at a stalemate; Michiru knew this, though her partner seemed blissfully unaware. Weeks had passed since Haruka had experienced her terrifying premonitions, and it seemed all possible development with this secondary objective had ceased altogether.

_Maybe she's right; we're making something of nothing._

She was a woman of grace, beauty, intellect, talent, and so much more; doubt was something she thought would never be among these defining traits, but lately she found herself plagued with uncertainty. _Her_ Haruka on the other hand, seemed completely at ease with the situation, and this bothered the sea, visibly.

As she walked to her destination, she walked with the notable absence of the wind. Haruka had felt the need to relieve some stress at the track, which was convenient for Michiru's intended plan. Oftentimes, the violinist would take a place in the stands and watch the wind at her finest. Today, the sea was on a mission.

She walked to the patio seating of the coffee shop, greeting her green haired friend who had already established herself.

"Setsuna, thank you for meeting with me; I knew you would understand." Michiru said, offering a small polite bow of thanks. To this, the time guardian smiled gently, and returned the polite action.

"Where's your companion today?" Setsuna asked thoughtfully, the two of them taking seats as she spoke.

Michiru and Haruka often amused themselves with Setsuna's questions; asking when she already knew the answers she sought. 'There's no point in keeping anything, be it sexual or not, from Setsuna; she's already well versed on our dirty secrets without asking.' Michiru smiled to herself, reminiscing on the memory of Haruka's comment.

They had considered the possibility of seeking Setsuna's advice on the basis of their relationship, but came to several different reasons against the idea. The primary being Setsuna's keen awareness of just about everything, especially related to her outer soldier companions, and secondly; as much closeness as they felt with Setsuna, they could genuinely care less other's opinions or approvals of their relationship. If the time guardian truly had an issue to address regarding the nature of their relationship, the sea and wind would note it, discard it, and move on.

The aquamarine haired woman shook herself out of her trance, minding the company she had. "Haruka wanted some time to go to the track today; ease a bit of tension." She missed the company of her love, but respected the need for the blonde to challenge her element. "Oh that's interesting…" Setsuna mused, taking a sip from her coffee. "Haruka has seemed to present the image, forcefully, in my mind that you two take up other activities to…" Michiru blushed, furiously at this. "Haruka…" She was sure the blonde had done just the thing; 'forced' the image, as she often did with the young inner soldiers. _Those poor girls..._

Setsuna laughed, regarding Michiru's embarrassment. "Well I won't finish that, but you see where I'm going with it I'm sure." Michiru shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the appearance of her beet red face.

Letting her amusement subside, Setsuna reset the tone of the conversation. "Although I always enjoy yours and Haruka's company, I'm sensing this is not purely a social call."

This reminded Michiru why she had contacted Setsuna in the first place; the time guardian expected the call eventually, knowing one of the other two outer soldiers' would contact her regarding it.

"Haruka's dreams haven't returned." Michiru's statement confirmed Setsuna's perception; again.

In response, the gate guardian nodded in acknowledgement. "And this…bothers you?" Setsuna figured Michiru of all people should be completely content with the situation. A love that was almost lost between her and her partner had been rekindled and strengthened.

Michiru's gaze did not leave from the woman across the table from her; "It does; and it seems I'm the only one in our partnership that it impacts." Setsuna nodded once more, but disagreed internally on the thought of Haruka not being bothered by the dreams; they had obviously bothered her enough to prevent the possibility of sleep.

"I don't believe that's precise, Michiru." Setsuna responded, devoid of any particular emotion. "You and Haruka perform well with everything; to include how you deceive one another." Michiru was shocked and almost offended at this statement, but would not let her body language or attitudes indicate it.

"Deceive? How do you come to that conclusion?" she asked calmly, genuinely intrigued by Setsuna's words.

"You shield one another from the truth within yourselves; unwilling to burden the other with it." Michiru did not feign ignorance on this; she knew well the context which Setsuna spoke.

Instead, she nodded slowly in agreement. "You're right. Are you proposing that this does bother Haruka then?" While Michiru truly agreed with Setsuna, as both she and Haruka often did, she had a hard time thinking back over the course of the few weeks where Haruka offered worry over the subject.

"It does, I'm certain of it. She's attempting to hide it from you." Setsuna thought on it for a moment, considering an idea. "When is the last time Haruka spoke about experiencing one of these dreams?"

Without hesitating, Michiru immediately thought of the course of one day went from their typical playful flirting, admittance, a falling out, and then again a rekindling; that was the last day Haruka had the dark dream.

"The last time...we had a bit of a falling out several weeks ago. Haruka said you were here that day, in her apartment." Recalling the latter detail as a worrisome one when Haruka and Michiru had entered the blonde's apartment the second time around.

Setsuna again smiled, recalling Haruka's desperate situation to regain Michiru's love and trust. They were, and still remain, so in love with one another. Every love shared between couples was distinctly different from another, but the one the woman in front of her held with her partner was seemingly unreal in its genuine beauty.

"That _is_ a considerable amount of time to pass with no activity; worrisome." Setsuna noted Michiru's concern, agreeing on the disturbing placid nature of things.

"Is there anything we can do? Attempt to trigger them once more?" Michiru asked, though uncertain. The last thing she wanted to do was invoke and re-awake the dormant fear in Haruka. She continued, sighing as she did so, "I just wish Haruka didn't have to act as the…pawn, for all this."

Setsuna shook her head in return. "I don't see what we can do to help progress her premonitions; they'll come, and they'll go. We can only sit idly by and hope they reoccur once more."

Michiru thought again on what Haruka said, as she often did, in relation to their conversation at hand; _are we making something of nothing?_

"Is it perhaps possible we are searching for answers in a realm that presents none?" Michiru spoke, looking down to the cup of now lukewarm tea she held between her two hands.

"I originally came down here on my last visit, to investigate and interpret Haruka's dreams." Michiru was surprised at this, and did not attempt to mask her expression revealing such. The artist knew if Setsuna truly had come here those weeks ago for said purpose, this threat was something to be seriously considered.

"Although, I understood Haruka had other more pressing concerns on her plate; I let my initial objective be pushed to the side." This surprised and caught Michiru off guard even further; Setsuna was hardly Setsuna most of the time. Her guardian and soldier duties consumed her, and they for the most part considered her Pluto. The only person more consumed with the mission above Haruka, was Sailor Pluto; even the inner soldiers were aware of this, and most everything eluded them.

"That was kind of you to help Haruka…it in turn helped both of us; I don't think what we have would have been possible without your aid." Michiru looked up from her cup, catching Setsuna's gaze once more.

Setsuna smiled lightly at this, "Haruka isn't daft; she would have come to her senses sooner or later; and you have infinite patience. The two of you would still be what you are now without my intervention." Michiru silently disagreed with this, but thought better than to argue with the time guardian now, to prevent further deviation from the matter at hand.

Sensing this, Setsuna resumed where their "business" had paused.

"Haruka know's she's not a pawn; she would help anyway she could, regardless if it required self-inflicted discomfort." The green haired woman spoke, pushing her coffee to the side. Continuing, she leaned back in her chair to assume a more comfortable position.

"A pawn ignorantly submits themselves into the abyss of the unknown for reasons beyond their understanding. Haruka submits herself for the purpose of world preservation; which now focuses greatly around _you_." Setsuna spoke earnestly, and assuredly. This was why Haruka and Michiru sought the consultation of Setsuna whenever they were truly pressed for answers; with her years of life and experience, her knowledge was an invaluable asset to their small team.

"This does not weaken her; it fills her with a renewed sense of ferocity and purpose. Don't forget that." She sat straight once more, resuming her previous position, resting her hands on the table.

"Thank you Setsuna; you always know the right things to say." Michiru smiled, feeling still somewhat unsure of the initial concern, but reassured at the same time.

"We can only wait further, Michiru. Haruka's dreams cannot be forcefully drawn out; but I will certainly use my resources to find out what, if anything can be done more passively." To this, the two women stood, bidding one another good bye until the next visit.

"I'll try to put this in the back of my mind until you present something different; thank you again." They exchanged bows, as earlier, and parted ways from the coffee shop.

* * *

As Setsuna walked away to her pre-determined destination, silently, she had already construed an idea of the necessary actions plausibly required on their part. More specifically, on Michiru's behalf; but she thought it inappropriate to present a harsh option as hers, unless Michiru were to arrive to the same conclusion, on her own.

_She's a smart woman…she'll understand soon enough; hopefully, sooner rather than later_, thinking on the present state of the universe with the known enemies they already possessed, the time guardian was hardly eager about unveiling a new threat. Yet, she knew this was an avenue they would have to face; and soon.

* * *

Approaching the running track at her respective school, she found it to her liking; "Completely empty." The blonde said aloud, knowing it would fall on no ears but her own. She walked towards the track from her car, slightly disappointed she couldn't breeze past any competitors; though they were hardly competitors in her eyes; none of them had the wind as she did.

Haruka Tenoh needed no fuel, power bars, music, crowds; nothing. The wind was her element, and she was determined not to perform anything short due to that.

As she began her trot, into a progressive run on the dirt track, she reflected on her life and how it had transpired over the course of the last few weeks. Wherever her thoughts wandered to, they often drifted back to the same source.

_Michiru_.

The image of this divine woman in her mind propelled her feet faster and further; expanding her strides even more. If there was any source of motivation for Haruka now, it was Michiru. Where prior to their love, it was her mission; preparation of mind and body was essential for the mission, for the world.

_But what of my world?_ She thought to herself long ago, considering the soldiers were to save the planet from the grips of despair and doom; what would be left for Haruka? Her mission had provided her with so much purpose, fulfillment, and drive…so she had thought.

Reflecting on her own words uttered to her lover, the athlete was well aware now it was Michiru who was her purpose for everything; prior to her, her mission didn't even exist. Her profession and desire to become the most renowned racer in the world was surely a driving force; but it couldn't compare to the overwhelming urge and desire this siren of hers placed in her.

An urge to protect her, and everywhere she was. A desire to be always by her side, hand in hand, as not just a couple shackled together, but two lovers permanently attuned to the needs and wants of the other.

Yet, as blissful and complacent as she presented on the outside, internally, she worried immensely about the state of the world.

She was the only person truly aware of the terrifying power of her dreams, and had attempted to present the façade that they no longer concerned her; Haruka believed she had genuinely convinced her partner of this, and was happy with that sole factor.

_The only person that needs to experience this terror is me_. Haruka understood there would be a time when it would involve not just her counterpart, but the other soldiers as well; yet as eager as she was to delve further into her dreams to uncover the purpose and intent, she was no closer to uncovering it than her partner was.

The racer ran for miles within a relatively short time, but yearned for the presence and companionship of her other half.

Just as quickly as she had started, she had concluded her run; feeling more at ease, but renewed with a sense of eagerness to see her partner.

* * *

Michiru walked into the apartment her and Haruka now shared, sat her bag down at the entrance, then proceeded to the kitchen.

She was eager to see the blonde, as she always was. It mattered not if her partner simply went to the kitchen or something of equivalent distance, upon Haruka's return Michiru's heart always fluttered; it was an undeniable girlish trait of hers, graceful as Michiru Kaioh was, she too was susceptible to the racer's handsome looks and charming personality.

Her thoughts suddenly turned morbid, as on her walk back to their apartment, Michiru had further time to consider the conversation with Setsuna.

_What could we do to draw back Haruka's dreams?_ She considered the question on the entire walk back. It seemed silly to further think on it, as Setsuna had offered some temporary closure to it, but Michiru was overwhelmed by a connection she observed.

Haruka experienced those night terrors when she wasn't in the presence of Michiru; she had made this clear to the violinist. Michiru considered an idea, but she knew the blonde wouldn't be very welcoming to it; the thought of it didn't sit well even for Michiru.

_I have to leave Haruka_. It was plain, simple, and had been staring her in the face all these weeks of wondering. Whether it was true that these dreams only developed as a result of Haruka being in the presence of Michiru, was just a hypothesis; but there was only one way to know.

Michiru's thoughts were interrupted with the opening of the front door; what timing her taller companion had.

Haruka smiled at the other woman, feeling completely reassured of any doubts. She always had this mesmerizing presence to her, making Haruka completely dismiss any previous thoughts. Eventually they'd resurface, but the initial impact knocked her out of whatever thoughts she'd been entertaining.

"How was coffee with Setsuna? Even though you don't like coffee." Haruka walked to the shorter woman, pecking her on the cheek quickly before taking her into her arms for an embracing hold.

_How could I even fathom leaving Haruka?_ Michiru thought, placing herself in the zone of uncertainty and doubt once more.

"They have tea as well, Haruka." Haruka pulled Michiru from her chest and looked at her incredulously; comparing their traditional Japanese tea to the "tea" produced from the westernized coffee shops seemed out of line.

To correct herself before Haruka pounced with her own rebuttal, Michiru quickly offered "I didn't say it was _good_ tea, Haruka…but if I'm there, I'd prefer it to coffee."

Haruka backed her attack she was preparing as Michiru's clarifying statement. "Well as long as we both agree its garbage." Michiru smiled, nodding in agreement. She hardly looked for the enjoyment of the beverage, and more so for Setsuna's consultation; whether the tea was good or not seemed hardly of relevance. But, she played along with her mate; anything to avoid drifting her thoughts back to what she pondered prior to Haruka's entrance.

Haruka took to leaning up with her back against the counter, arms folded against her chest. Her body language suggested confrontation, but her face rejected any ideas of such; she appeared calm.

"What's on your mind?" the blonde asked, noting her partner's thoughtful appearance.

_So much for that_, she thought dejectedly.

The violinist almost regretted even bringing it up, but she desired to know whether Haruka shared the same thoughts as her on this matter.

"Setsuna really provided some insight to me, as she always does." The smaller woman started, leaning with her back Haruka, allowing her arms to embrace her once more. She knew she should face the taller woman for this particular conversation, so they could read one another's face, but she felt much too comfortable as she was.

There was a pause, as Haruka permitted Michiru the chance to follow up what she had stated with something more. She knew there was more.

"I think I need to leave." Michiru regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but knew it was too late to retract them.

At this, Haruka gently turned the violinist in her arms to face her. She studied her face, attempting to understand the context of the words the smaller woman had just uttered. Based on her expression; she knew it was serious, and she knew Michiru would not back down.

"Why?" Haruka let her arms drop to her sides, quickly bringing them back to her chest, folded once more. The expression on her face this time reflected not of anger, but hurt.

Michiru shook her head, knowing well what Haruka thought already. "It's nothing you've done, I promise. All I can say is it's something we need to do." Michiru attempted to steel herself, wanting to reject the wave of emotions that overcame her.

"If you think its best, Michiru. You know where the door is. I'll be here." The words she murmured left with an icy chill to them. Haruka turned her gaze from the woman in front of her, looking instead to somewhere else on the counter.

It was clear to Michiru there was little else to be spoken between them; Michiru wished she could explain the rationale behind her actions, but to do so would compromise the intent of the "experiment". By Haruka thinking Michiru would return, the proper environment for Haruka to possibly experience her premonitions could not be simulated the same.

_This is the way it has to be_, she thought to herself. She kissed the tall blonde on the turned cheek, walking herself out of their apartment, gathering her bag en route.

"I love you Haruka." The aquamarine haired woman left the racer with this, which made the blonde completely crumble against the counter.

The door shut, and to Haruka, so had the briefest and happiest chapter of her life. She was beyond understanding right now, as grief consumed her. She would not permit herself to shed a tear; Haruka knew there was an underlying reason to this behavior of Michiru's.

The blonde took a hand through her locks, leaning with her other arm against the kitchen countertop.

She shook her thoughts off, and stood straight, walking to the closet and grabbing a coat. "She doesn't get to leave _that_ easy_._" The racer spoke aloud, thinking outloud to herself.

"Haruka." A voice uttered in her apartment.

Haruka didn't need to guess; she already knew."Your timing, as usual Setsuna, is impeccable. Please excuse me." She skipped the pleasantries beyond the greeting, before hurriedly walking to her door; but she was blocked by Setsuna.

The green haired guardian shook her head in disagreement with what the blonde was about to do. "Don't, Haruka. Let her go."

This seemed completely absurd to Haruka; they had pledged their lives to each other. Given themselves to one another.

_Why the hell would I let that go_? This made Haruka think on Michiru's departing words; 'I love you'. It rang in her head, placing Haruka in awe. She was determined not to let this woman leave her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Not much to say on this one; buuuuut, I imagine most of you were less than happy at the last chapter. Like I said, gotta go through a bit of tragedy to get that happy ending! That's my style anyways. Hang in there!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon or any rights to their property.

* * *

"Setsuna, I don't have the time or patience for this." Haruka looked ready to bulldoze Setsuna; yet the woman stood her ground, blocking the door with her body. The fury was prevalent in Haruka's face, but the time guardian could not let the blonde pass her. Haruka was hesitant on it, in spite of her fierce mood, seeing as how Setsuna often guarded a vital gate.

"Think about it Haruka. Michiru needs some space, permit her that." She cautioned Haruka further, attempting to diffuse the tension between them. "She would not ask it of you unless she really needed it."

_Damn you Setsuna_; Haruka knew the elder woman was right, she was always right. Haruka's face fell with dismay, and once again with hurt. After moments of standing lost in her own thoughts, she resigned to sit on her couch, absorbing the events that had just unraveled.

No matter how many times she tried to fit all together, she couldn't comprehend why everything had transpired the way it had.

"What the hell just happened?" Haruka asked, leaning her head on the back of the couch. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out all sights.

Walking slowly from her position at the door, Setsuna spoke. "Don't over assess the situation, Haruka. She loves you, you heard it yourself. She'll come around, Michiru just needs time." As assured as Haruka typically felt by the time guardian's comments, she felt anything but assured. Her body was twitching in anticipation, agitation, and annoyance. She could easily elude Setsuna, and pursue Michiru; but what if the woman truly wanted nothing with Haruka? It would be pointless; Haruka would look foolish.

Deciding against it, Haruka held her position on the couch. But she knew this would do little to pacify her; a good drive was what she needed. Haruka knew well, with the absence of her artistic siren, sleep would do what it once did and escape her. As she opened her eyes again to survey the apartment, the racer couldn't help but notice the lack of Michiru's presence, or rather lack of evidence she was ever there.

"Setsuna." Haruka called, with an edge of irritation to her voice. Noticing the absence of another presence, Haruka turned her head towards where Setsuna had stood; as quickly as she had snuck in, she had left. This could be an opportunity for Haruka to follow Michiru and attempt to resolve the situation; but Setsuna had left for a reason. She knew Haruka wasn't foolish enough to chase Michiru when her mate called for some time. Haruka respected her partner too much to act against her interests or wishes.

"Setsuna, you must have been a ninja in your former life..." the blonde murmured, not seeking any particular response from the emptiness of her apartment.

Opting instead for a calming drive by the shore, she stood from her spot on the couch walking briskly to the door, grabbing keys from the entryway table. As the blonde let the apartment door close behind her, she shoved one hand in her pocket, letting the words Michiru had uttered in her haste roll around in her head.

_She loves me._ Still walking to her car, it was a calming thought that seemed to throw everything out of sorts; it completely contradicted the events of the evening to Haruka.

Then she wondered, sensing perhaps she had done something incorrectly to cause the situation.

_Should I have returned her words?_

* * *

Haruka's face was a reaffirmation of what Michiru felt; _This is wrong_. But how could she back down now? Setsuna had confirmed this was the next best idea that even _she_ had, but was it worth it? To cause the blonde such pain and anguish; she was probably beyond lost right as to what'd happened.

The violinist walked herself through the park she and Haruka often strolled through, bag positioned on her shoulder.

There was no way to avoid it; with Haruka, she was uncertain about everything. Everything but how she felt for her partner; that was absolute, cemented. As much as she disliked the present situation, she knew there was only way one to draw Haruka's dreams. Hopefully her counterpart would understand this, in time.

She shook her head, in severe disagreement of the justification she tried to again replay. _Poor Haruka_...

* * *

_This is...depressing_, Haruka thought morbidly to herself. She sat on a barstool by her kitchen counter top, head resting on one arm, with the other strewn across the surface. A week had passed since her other half had left, neither bother to contact the other woman. Michiru not wanting to hurt the racer any further, Haruka not wanting to disrespect her partner's request. So they waited.

As difficult as sleep had been for Haruka, she still made the time for it. The only thing that persuaded her to sleep, be it on the counter top, couch, bed, or wherever her head fell, were Michiru's words. More particularly, her profession of love for Haruka. It was the only thing that permitted Haruka to cling on and maintain her sanity and health. Otherwise, all bets were off, and the world was a lost cause no longer worth protecting.

Haruka had ignored her duties, as Michiru was typically her indicator for such things anyhow. However, she had noticed her communicator incredibly silent, so understood the inner soldiers must have had things under control, or understood Haruka's predicament.

As if on cue, a beep could be heard across the room. Normally things that beeped of that annoying nature, Haruka would throw or do whatever to dismiss the unwanted alarm.

"Ugh..." the blonde muttered groggily, gradually pulling herself up from the stool and dragging her form across the room to the origin of the sound. Summoning the notification, Sailor Mercury's voice could be heard; she sounded winded, meaning she and the rest must be en route to their objective.

'Enemy...in park...could use...some assistance...supervision...whatever can be spared!' Haruka chuckled at this, imagining the swimming champion, to be paralleled only by Michiru herself, winded by a bit of cardio. The blonde let her smirk and moment of laughter disappear, and did nothing to acknowledge the request. The girls knew better than to expect it; either they showed up, or they didn't. More often than not, they showed, but unbeknownst to the inner soldiers, they simply waited in the shadows.

Haruka sought out her transformation pen, keeping it handy in the event the girls truly were in need of a proper rescuing; not an entirely new concept to Haruka.

Her face steeled, as she imagined the possibility Michiru had also received the message; but this was their duty. Love, or a lack of it, could not interfere in it. She would be sure to steer clear of her partner.

_There is no other choice_. Haruka thought grimly; the inner soldiers could very well botch whatever they were seeking to destroy, and the outer soldiers were the fall back to save their hides.

_If Ami called, this must be...threatening_. The blonde took a moment to look herself over the mirror, and was not keen on what she saw. She shook her head, and quickly made her way to splash some water on her face, hoping to revitalize her fatigued appearance.

Taking a fresh white dress shirt out, she donned it, accompanying her traditional slacks. On her way out, transforming pen in hand, she grabbed the sandy colored coat to match her pants. She had done little to attempt to leave the confines of her apartment in the last few days, lacking the desire to do so. But today, the mission was still being fought; she couldn't ignore it.

Running a hand through her hair, taming the few loose strands that stuck out, Haruka took her keys in hand and departed to the coordinates Ami required assistance at.

"I still have a job to do." Haruka acknowledged to herself, knowing well if she saw Michiru her resolve may weaken slightly. She attempted to put herself in the mindset prior to Michiru's involvement in her life.

_Business first.__ Ladies second_.

* * *

Leaning against a tree, Haruka looked on the scene of the park; it was dark, the moon was high in the sky; the park was completely devoid of activity, minus the nocturnal animals scurrying about. The tall woman still donned her street attire, as she most often preferred to transform only if she was required...which was often.

She could see the "battlegrounds" just a few yards from her. _Close enough to see, far enough to be overlooked._

The natural light of the moon was a mesmerizing one, it was really a breathtaking sight. Although, as much time she wanted to spend gazing at it, she knew one second could determine a life or death outcome; depending on the enemy of course.

Squinting in the dark, the handsome blonde attempted to make out the figure of the enemy. She was certainly close, but she had a hard time believing what she saw.

Eventually, she came to a conclusion. Chuckling out loud to herself, "It's a pansy." Shaking her head, she thought it sounded just as humorous as it looked, probably more. The only reason she knew to distinguish this flower from its other species was in a botany class her and Michiru had taken together. In the beginning, Haruka rolled her eyes at the fact they agreed to register in such a seemingly uninformative class. 'Plants aren't going to save the world; we are' Haruka recalled saying to Michiru; how cold she sounded back then. It seemed a silly and uneducated statement to make considering what a large impact plants made on the world. Although Haruka always encouraged more physical preparation to things than academic; Michiru often disagreed.

"She's harder than she looks." a voice spoke out of the blanket of darkness.

_The one place the moon's light doesn't shine..._

Haruka's heart skipped a beat, knowing well the owner of the voice without turning her head. She knew if she looked to acknowledge her, Haruka's determination would fail her. Instead, she didn't let her eyes stray from the battlefield; she observed the inner soldiers exchange banter with the "Pansy" enemy.

"I'm sure it's nothing that requires intervention on our behalf." As she said this, the aquamarine haired woman stepped into her partner's sights; her peripherals. "Or mine, anyways."

Haruka could see Michiru disagreed on the fact their action wasn't required; she donned the Sailor Neptune appearance.

"We weren't called to watch, Haruka." Michiru spoke sternly, slowly crossing her arms as she did. She made the intent bold move of walking more into Haruka's sights, ensuring the blonde could recognize the seriousness on her face.

"I was called to supervise. I'm unaware what call you received." Haruka stepped away from the tree she had leaned against, attempting to get Neptune's form out of her view. Instead, she opted for a tree closer to the action, resuming her previous stance against the tree.

Haruka was attempting to show Neptune her indifference towards their situation at present; not animosity. She felt her cold words indicated otherwise; but pushed the personal thoughts she had on Neptune out of her mind, and instead steadied her vision on the field. Of no surprise to Haruka, the girls were still talking to the pansy.

_Figures_, Haruka thought smirking. Haruka always felt the inner soldiers spent about 75 percent of their battle rhythm talking and chiding the enemy, 20 running in circles (especially if Sailor Moon was there, which she almost always was) and 5 actually disposing of the daimon. Clearly their time management needed a bit of sprucing. They'd get the job done, but Haruka couldn't help but feel the battles could be dealt with far more efficiently.

Moments passed with the silence looming over Neptune and Haruka, and this was how Haruka preferred it.

_Finally, a hit._ Haruka noted Jupiter, clearly tired of the bickering, lunging towards the daimon; only to be evaded and countered by the pansy. This prompted Haruka to place the palm of one hand against her forehead, but not before rolling her eyes. Sometimes, the inner soldiers were downright painful to watch.

_Ugh...__we're going to have a serious discussion one of these days when I let these ladies know I actually care; their tactics need some serious renovation._

"Haruka." Neptune called her companion out of her thoughts, with a stern voice still.

"Neptune." Haruka responded in return; removing her hand from her forehead, settling both arms across her chest once more.

"Ami didn't send you the message." This took Haruka back a bit; surprising the blonde, but she refused to let her face betray her.

"So I suppose you did? That's a fancy trick, Neptune." Try as Haruka did, the ice could not leave her words; it was useless to play nice.

Neptune instead nodded, affirming her mate's question. "The communicators messages are easier to modify than you would believe."

Haruka nodded in return, curiosity now gaining the better part of her attention. Moments of silence passed again, prompting Haruka to ask.

"Why am I here then, Neptune? You wanted me here; so here I stand." The racer maintained her arms folded across her chest, but stood without the support of the tree now. Her vision, taken from the battle in front of her, to Michiru.

* * *

Michiru almost regretted this; most of it. She loved this woman in front of her, everything about her. This trial Michiru had attempted had seemed to fail considerably; Haruka's lack of communication wasn't the only verification of this, Michiru herself had received no premonitions related to the blonde's dreams. Michiru had caused all this senseless hurt and pain between them; for what?

"A phone call wouldn't do this justice, and I assume you wouldn't respond to a message from me." Haruka shook her head at this, somewhat appalled of the beauty's opinion of Haruka.

"That's not true Michiru." She walked away from Michiru, facing away from the battle. The moonlight's rays shone down on Haruka's back, painting a portrait behind her figure.

"All you had to do was ask; I'd be anywhere. You asked for space, I gave you space." Haruka's voice rang devoid of any emotion, attempting to paint the serious content of her words. These words hurt Michiru, she knew it was all true, and the blame all lay on her.

Attempting to mask the pain again, she spoke further. "You're curious as to why, correct?" It sounded so formal, which made the words seem so impersonal to Haruka.

"Of course" The blonde replied, resuming her typical nonchalant tone.

Haruka turned her form once more facing the battle, seeing Mars take her chance at destroying the plant life. Michiru saw this, observing the blonde lost in thought once more. Before she could even ask what was on the racer's mind, she spoke._  
_

"Why does it take them so long to figure out a plant is flammable?" Haruka spoke earnestly while still evaluating the fight. This made Michiru smile, as she thought on a moment a few weeks back where the inner soldiers fought against a similar daimon, and again it took countless time for Mars to cue in and smite the plant with her element.

"Maybe we'll encourage them to pursue a course in botany?" Michiru offered while still smiling, trying to breathe life back into their partnership.

Haruka shook her head in disagreement, clearly thinking on something different. "Ami is the bookworm; she's probably read more books on Botany than Usagi has on anything in the entirety of her education. Or life." she paused, allowing the humor to relieve the tension between them. "If there's anything these girls need is a crash course on common sense."

"I'd be in that as well then, Haruka." Michiru let her smile fade, remembering again why she had wanted to see her Haruka again. This provoked a quizzical expression on Haruka's face, though she quickly attempted to hide it.

"I don't really see you ever being in _any_ class with those girls; why do you?" Haruka gazed at Michiru, shoving both hands in the pockets of her slacks. Michiru noticed this, and moved closer to Haruka gradually.

"Because I should have known doing what I did, would yield nothing but hurt for you; for me." she spoke sincerely, her voice clearly indicative of regret. This was one of those times, as many, Michiru hoped Haruka would just take the smaller woman in her arms, enveloping her; loving her.

Haruka was hardly moved at this; the blonde did not budge. She wanted to know more, it was written all over her face.

"All I can say is, I was wrong; I couldn't possibly have been more wrong for what I did to you. I don't expect to be forgiven now, but within time..." Haruka shook her head, and interrupted the other woman's apology.

"Now is not the time for an apology; can you explain what I did?" Haruka took a few short steps towards Michiru.

Michiru was deeply troubled by this; the entire time Haruka couldn't bridge the gap for what Michiru did. She was so focused on the fact the she herself did something to cause it all.

"Haruka, do you remember the last time you dreamt of the specter?" Michiru inquired, not wanting to see the blonde's expression for this explanation.

Haruka sighed, clearly in thought once more. "That day a couple of months ago when we met for..."

A startled expression of disbelief replaced Haruka's other thoughtful pose.

* * *

As soon as the words left her mouth, Haruka came to a stunning realization. Knowing it, it replaced the hurt Haruka felt about the situation between her and her mate.

"You left me...because you thought they'd come back." Haruka spoke, resuming her emotionless tone as earlier. She took her hands out of her pockets, once more folding them across her chest, in undeniable anger.

Michiru hesitated, but knew this woman she loved deserved the truth. "...Yes." She would follow it up with nothing more; Haruka would speak when she was ready.

A thousand different emotions collided within Haruka at once; love, hurt, pain, anguish, betrayal, anger, and countless others. Without looking up, the blonde spoke coldly. "You said you loved me." her eyes affixed on the ground in front of them. This was the one thought, the words Michiru left with, that were able to assure Haruka slept. But were they spoken falsely?

Without hesitation, Michiru responded. "Yes; and I still do, immensely." She nodded to further support her words.

Haruka was clearly deeply inflicted by the turn this separation between them had taken. "How do I know that wasn't part of this experiment? The falsification of words?"

To this Michiru looked angered, which was a face she rarely presented. She stepped one foot further before rapidly firing back a retort, "Because you know me Haruka; I could _never_ pretend to love anyone." The accusation clearly stirred Michiru, as much as the "experiment" had Haruka. "That is _not_ within my nature."

Michiru stood straight, walking to close the gap between them, throwing her arms around the woman, burying her face in her chest.

Haruka thought on the words, on the profession of love Michiru had made; twice now. As upset and betrayed as the blonde felt as having been unknowingly involved in this plot, Michiru surely felt similar on not receiving the returned confirmation that Haruka too loved her.

She unfolded her arms which were presently crushed by Michiru's body, wrapping them around the smaller woman. Without hesitation, she knew this was right. To a degree, they had both wronged each other, placing uncertainty in each other.

"This wasn't fair to either of us." Haruka said, laying her head on Michiru's beautiful hair. She felt betrayal still, but she knew the love for this woman commanded any other desire to maintain a grudge; she was a stronger person to let go.

They stood in the light of the moon, making up the lack of contact, interaction and love they had lost out on.

"Don't tell anyone, Michiru." Haruka said, her eyes closed to everything around them.

"Tell them what?" she asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Haruka pushed Michiru away slightly, allowing them to look at one another. "That I love you." She all but whispered; wanting to deliver the full impact of such powerful words, quietly.

Michiru smiled brightly, closing the gap again, sealing the moment with a kiss. Before they could truly enjoy the moment, however...

"Isn't that so sweet? I wish Mamoru would do that..."

"I told you they were completely in love."

"Umm...maybe we shouldn't be intruding on this..?"

"Gosh, tell them to get a room!"

"Keep going!"

Michiru laughed, turning her head in the direction of the hushed whispers. She knew Haruka wanted this opportunity, so she permitted it.

"Go ahead, Haruka." Michiru said, smiling softly. Haruka nodded, stepping away from her partner briefly before shouting...

"GO AWAY,** odango** and **entourage**!" Haruka shouted loudly to ensure Usagi and crew weren't hard of hearing. As she walked away, she turned her head over her shoulder, and just for good measure...

"Before we show you some of the adult material I've told you about." the blonde grinned, knowing as curious as Usagi's crew was they were far too embarrassed to watch any intimate interaction past Michiru and her sharing a kiss.

A quick shuffle of feet and movement could be heard, and a group of feet could be heard scurrying away in haste.

"Dammit, Usagi!" one of them shouted, more than likely Rei. "We already knew they were together!" another added in exasperation at Usagi's apparent suggestion.

Further arguing and debating could be heard for several more seconds, before they disappeared into the distance. Leaving the couple to their privacy, finally.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello folks; another chapter up :) Always fun to write, even with these longer breaks in between chapters. I'll be posting another one shortly, maybe this weekend. Not much to say on this one, hope you all have the opportunity to leave a comment, critique, or just a hello! Thank you.

Disclaimer: You guessed it - I own nothing related to Sailor Moon or anything else. Just a fan borrowing their wonderfully creative characters.

* * *

The environment Haruka found herself in wasn't a particularly uplifting one.

There was an endless abyss around her as far as she could see, indicative of a western interpretation of limbo. It wasn't an illuminating atmosphere, but it certainly wasn't a brimstone and hell type either. Without much consideration, she understood where she was, and hardly felt herself surprised by it.

Haruka's foreboding dreams had made a return, for reasons unknown to her; they were back. Rather than be fearful, Haruka was eager. Eager to address the nature of these dreams and unveil the intended message.

These dreams were so distinct to her, they hardly felt like dreams. It felt so incredibly real to her, which provoked the fear, long after the dream had disappeared, to grip her holds of sanity while in waking. Most dreams you could dismiss as just that; dreams. Not reality. Such was not the case with Haruka's new series of dreams.

She walked warily, expecting to confront the specter at any given time. The mysterious nature of the shrouded figure aided in painting a rather dark picture to these premonitions, for their affiliation still remained as much of question as their identity; friend or foe?

Her steps took her further to nowhere in particular, as there were no distinguishing markers in the solitude of the abyss. It was dark, but not out of despair. The floor beneath her bare feet had no feel to it. She knew there was a solid surface she walked upon, but the texture of it was indeterminable. Everything was a mystery about these dreams.

Stopping, she reassessed her surroundings. "Waiting on you, mystery man..." pausing, she gave it some thought. "Or woman." If she thought it to herself, or spoke it out loud, it mattered not. The specter seemed to be of some type of psychic nature._  
_

"So you are, Tenoh Haruka." Spoke a voice steps behind Haruka. The blonde turned her attention quickly to the source of the sound.

"Stranger." Haruka said, turning her form to meet gazes. Cross her arms, she examined the person before her. The figure was shrouded physically, as expected. The identity of this anomaly could be verified no easier than in her past sequences.

"Let's cut to the chase." Haruka spoke quickly, not attempting to waste this random encounter.

The specter shook their head in disagreement. "I'm not here to entertain your inquiries, Uranus." This wasn't the first time the specter had referred to Haruka by her soldier identity; she found it unsettling. Moreso because she didn't have her sailor garb on, so the assumption could not be derived from that. Whoever they were, knowing her personal and soldier identity could pose a danger to her and her team. The specter's equally hasty response made Haruka grit her teeth, setting her on edge.

"So why _are_ you in my head?" Haruka asked, not attempting to mask her anger. This person obviously knew what Haruka thought in any event, so putting on a façade would be moot.

"I'm not here to ally myself with you." The specter spoke, clarifying the question of allegiance Haruka had often wondered. Before Haruka could interrupt, the figure continued. "Nor am I to have you in my sights as an enemy."

_Well so much for that_, Haruka thought. Shaking her head, she stayed silent, waiting for the figure to continue. Moments of silence passed, and the blonde grew impatient.

"You said people are going to die. They'll know..." Haruka started, but not before being cut off by the specter. "And they will sacrifice themselves." The mystery figure confirmed and reiterated what was already known.

"You want to know why." The specter spoke silently, coldly. Again, Haruka said nothing in response. Instead, her silence acknowledged the specter. She took that moment to examine the image of the person before her. Cloaked in dark garments, from head to toe, the figure stood before Haruka, though considerably shorter in height. There were no physical characteristics Haruka could use to possibly identify this person. The voice, could belong to either a man or woman; this proved nothing to Haruka. Haruka wondered something else, aside of the person's physical traits.

"Who are you?" she asked seriously, tiring of referring to the anomaly before her as "the specter" or "the mystery figure".

"My identity is unnecessary for you to be aware of." The specter returned in reply. The blonde was having a hard time figuring out why this person was not considered an enemy. "Though an acceptable alias for you to call me would be Kali." This took Haruka back, as the specter offered an identity of sorts, more than likely one fabricated. But it was better than referring to the mystery person as "specter" or something equally uninformative.

The name Kali rang familiarity, with theology in particular. Shaking her head clear of these thoughts, Haruka pushed once more.

"Kali." She started, attempting to identify the specter with a proper name, rather than an ambiguous term. "Why do more innocents have to throw their lives away?"

For several moments, Kali remained silent; unmoved as if Haruka's words had fallen on deaf ears.

"You don't understand the nature of the enemy on the move towards you, Uranus. And the others." Thinking on the girls Haruka had to think of as part of her team, this worried her.

"Then tell me." She demanded, no longer attempting to negotiate with this neutral force. Uncrossing her arms, Haruka dropped them to her sides, balling her fists tightly in a show of defiance, as if she might act on her violent urges.

"Your enemy, has a way to indoctrinate it's targets." Haruka thought on the term indoctrinate; associating it with a form of brainwashing. This was typical of most enemies she fought, but with innocents; it was a threat like no other she and the soldier's had encountered. How could she kill innocents who were brain-washed into thinking they were doing the right thing? This information was new, and was certainly better than what her and Michiru had been operating on, but it seemed to insist on more questions than it did answers.

Kali paced slowly, displaying what seemed a sign of anxiousness, unveiling this new information to Haruka. Kali continued, speaking more on the subject. "These targets possess something, something even I am unsure of. It is a fiercely sought trait in the eyes of your enemy." Stopping, Kali turned their form once more to Haruka. Their eyes seemed to glow, devoid of pupils. It seemed completely inhuman, not typical of a mortal being.

"And they are brain-washed into believing the cause for their sacrifice is a worthy one; something worth their life, their entire being."

"What are they being sacrificed for?" Haruka inquired, releasing the tension she held in her hands, eager for understanding and clarity.

"A new enemy." Kali said solemnly; turning their body away from Haruka, Kali walked opposite the blonde. "I'll be in touch, Tenoh Haruka." with that, Kali was gone, and Haruka left with a hunger to know more, and understand the new forces at work in opposition of her.

* * *

Haruka shot up in the dark once more, quickly taking in her surroundings again. To her relief, she found herself in her home, in the company of the woman she loved. Haruka instantly stood up from her spot on the bed, turning on a light on her nightstand in the process. Walking to the bathroom in the hallway, she turned the cold water on, grabbing a handful from the faucet and splashing her face with it.

_Too real...the "construction" of a new enemy? How is that possible? _As Haruka pondered her thought process, they were interrupted by her partner's presence, leaning on the doorway frame of the bathroom. She wore a robe of Haruka's, a cream-colored one, quickly becoming a new favored garment for her.

"We know more now, Michiru." Haruka spoke morbidly, gazing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror overlooking the sink. "But now, I almost wish we didn't."

The blonde stood straight, turning to face her mate. Shaking her head, then proceeding to cross her arms, she sighed. "I wish I didn't know any of it."

Michiru stayed silent, listening to Haruka. Rather than say anything, she walked to the taller woman, embracing her. Michiru knew Haruka well; and she knew when the blonde needed reassurance, and when to back off.

"Let's talk about it." The violinist offered, taking Haruka from the bathroom to their kitchen.

* * *

Neither of them could sleep after Haruka awoke startled; this was typical. Instead, they settled for having tea together in the dark hours of the morning, long before the sun was expected to make it's appearance.

It hadn't taken long for Haruka to explain the contents of the dream, to include the identity of their mystery informant.

"Kali, is it?" Michiru inquired, though not necessarily out of question, but for the purpose of thinking aloud.

Haruka nodded, though understanding the necessity for Michiru asking. Haruka noted Michiru's expression, thinking, calculating, pondering. She was clearly still thinking on the name. _Kali_.

Haruka sat on one of the barstools, leaning her elbows on the countertop, hands supporting her face. Her gaze was transfixed on her still warm cup of tea, lost in her own thoughts. While her counterpart stood in the actual kitchen, also leaning on the countertop, studying Haruka's face. Standing, she spoke. "If it's of any relevance..." she paused, thinking on it before continuing. "Kali is a goddess in Hinduism, I believe."

This caused Haruka not to move anything but her eyebrows, in a quizzical manner. Eyes still focused on her now cooled tea, Haruka spoke. "So this Kali I've been communicating with..." she paused, thinking on it still. In reply, Michiru shook her head, in disagreement with Haruka's unvoiced opinion.

"You heard them yourself, Haruka. It's just an alias. The name could be indicative of something, but I am not inclined to believe they're along the lines of immortality." Michiru thought more on something, thinking Haruka might be pondering the same.

For several minutes, they stood in silence. Pondering the next move to anticipate this new foreign presence. It was Michiru who broke the quiet.

"This is something the inner soldiers need to be aware of as well, Haruka." This made the taller woman draw her eyes from her cup of tea, to her partner's face. She very much wanted to disagree with this, at least until there was more information. In return, Haruka shook her head in clear disagreement.

"We don't know enough Michiru. What could they possibly offer?" Michiru began walking off from the kitchen, presumably to ready herself for the day. "We won't know until we speak to them." Michiru offered before walking out of the room, adding a touch of finality to the discussion.

"I'm **not** telling them everything!" Haruka shouted, turning her head slightly toward the direction Michiru had walked off in.

From the hallway Michiru could be heard saying, "Well if the matter weren't so serious Haruka, I'm sure that would be a complete relief for them!"

Haruka grinned at this, knowing well Michiru was referencing Haruka's excessive need to inform the girls of "adult" things.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru had agreed on meeting with Usagi and crew in one of the local parks, in a typically desolate outdoor amphitheater. Granted, it was a small amphitheater, but it was the solitude of it that the women sought. It offered privacy, which was very well needed for the intent of relaying such sensitive information.

For the sake of maintaining a more secured privacy, the two parties agreed on meeting at night. Late enough where the sun had been long gone, and the moon having taken it's position high in the sky.

The couple walked as they typically did; close, but not connected. They always wanted to be in the arms of one another, attached somehow, but they both knew well the place and time for such things.

As they approached the pre-designated rendezvous, Haruka half expected to greet the girls still in their pajamas given the late hour. Rather, they were in their school clothes still which made Haruka arch her eyebrow in a questioning pose. Smiling, she stopped her and Michiru at the top of the stairs leading to the main platform where the girls were.

"Five pretty girls in school outfits at this hour?" Haruka couldn't help herself; she knew the necessity of maintaining seriousness, as always around these girls. She couldn't help missing them at times though, which made her save up all her witty comments for their next meeting; what better time than the present? "Well..." she stopped, looking at Michiru's own attire; they were no exception as they too were in their uniforms. Haruka in her plaid pants, blazer with her loosened tie. "My mistake; six."

Michiru looked to her partner, holding a chastising look. Shaking her head, she addressed the girls. "Ladies. Thank you for meeting us." She offered a polite bow, to which the inner soldiers returned.

They all nodded, obviously eager to hear what they had agreed to meet for. "I have to ask, before we continue..." Haruka started saying, but not before exchanging a quick glance with Michiru. "We have our reasons...but on your behalf, the uniforms?" she finished, expecting to be reprimanded once more; Michiru had to have known what the blonde was going to say. She always knew.

Instead Michiru's face remained motionless, unphased. Haruka had to assume it was because the violinist was just as curious as her.

The girls weren't expecting the question clearly, but Usagi spoke up. "The study session took FOREVER tonight; we told our parents we were spending the night at Rei's house." Haruka nodded in response, but still seemed perplexed. Rei spoke, seeing the racer's confused expression still.

"For once, Usagi is not exaggerating. We studied for-EVER." She said, placing emphasis on the last word. Ami nodded to support the claims by both girls. "I insisted we study a bit more. We still need to cover a bit more material before..." This made the group of girls look at Ami incredulously.

"Ami, you're insane. My brain is dead!" Usagi cried out.

"Usagi, we all know that's not new! Stop being a crybaby!" Rei said, turning her head towards Usagi.

"Seriously Usagi, you're such a blonde..." said Minako, then recalculating her thought process on said comment. "Wait. That's not what I meant!"

"You guys can't be serious." added in Makoto, covering her forehead with her palm out of exasperation.

"LADIES!" Artemis, of all parties included, spoke. "A little maturity at this late hour, would be helpful." he said, resuming his restful pose on the railing next to Luna. The girls ceased bickering, and provided their attention to the outer soldiers grudgingly.

"Errm...Setsuna?" One of the girls inquired out of the air of silence.

This made Haruka and Michiru exchange questionable glances. _Well it certainly wouldn't surprise_ **me**,Haruka thought, recounting the various times just recently Setsuna had seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Yes?" a voice called in response; none other than Setsuna herself. Approaching behind Haruka and Michiru, she took her respective place with her small knit group of outer soldiers.

"Apparently they had ninjas even in the silver millennium..." murmured Haruka, always curious as far as Setsuna's quick and sporadic appearances. Setsuna threw a smile at Haruka, before continuing. "Haruka, I believe we have a purpose for this gathering besides you oggling these school girls."

Haruka smiled, shaking her head. "Of course" she said with a cool confidence. Her face hardened, removing all traces of the smiles and grins from just moments past.

"If you hadn't known, I've been having dreams." Haruka hesitated on using the last word, as she felt these were not dreams; but warnings. Predictions. Blueprints for the future.

"Which sounds childish; but these are dreams similar to what Rei or Michiru might experience." The girls all expressed mixed reactions, between confusion to seriousness. Immediately, Haruka felt this was a mistake. But she also placed enough faith in Michiru in her guidance towards telling these girls as soldiers what was next on the tide of war.

One spoke up; Ami. "These are premonitions of a type, you believe?" the blue haired prodigy asked. Haruka and Michiru nodded in response.

"There is no doubt about their nature. These dreams are warnings." Michiru confirmed, reemphasizing the serious nature at hand. "There's something I sense about them, in the same way I did when I dreamt of the silence."

Haruka walked to lean against the same railing where Luna and Artemis sat, observing the discussion. Crossing her arms, she continued. "The threat and implication in these dreams is real. The specter who has warned me about the new threat is called Kali." Haruka continued solemnly. Michiru walked over towards her as well, standing next to her in a similar pose.

The girls absorbed the information, each calculating and interpreting the information differently. Apprehension with some, resolve with others. A new enemy was something they were not expecting upon being called to their meeting.

"Kali is a goddess in Hinduism..." Ami offered softly in a somewhat shy manner. "She's often associated with being the counterpart of Shiva." They nodded in acknowledgement of Ami's comment. She then continued, "she is also associated with death and destruction." This made all parties freeze and turn their gaze to meet Ami.

"But, this is just an alias. This...Kali, didn't want to give Haruka any more than that." Michiru reminded the girls they were not in dealings with a goddess. At this reminder the inner soldiers all seemed to be put at ease a bit, though still unwary or unsure.

Haruka continued for what seemed a lengthy amount of time, describing all the elements and discussions she'd had with Kali in her various dreams. By the end of it, the inner soldiers all knew what Haruka and Michiru knew regarding the impending threat.

"Indoctrination..." Setsuna said quietly. "That provokes an entirely different challenge." It was Makoto who spoke in challenge to Setsuna's comment. "How so? We defeat daimons on a constant basis just like that."

Setsuna disagreed, shaking her head to reflect the same. "Daimons are artificial; synthetic. Created. They are never given options or capabilities as free will. The process of indoctrination does not occur because they are...programmed that way."

"These targets that will be indoctrinated; they're people. They have the capabilities, emotions, and functions daimons lack. To be persuaded to perform against all these otherwise innate actions, is indoctrination. Especially to the degree of sacrificing themselves for the form of a new enemy." It made sense to Makoto, she nodded in agreement understanding the clarification.

"This seems kind of out of character for you guys to tell us this kind of stuff." Usagi said, speaking seriously.

This made Haruka give Michiru a type of 'I told you so' look. Michiru smiled, and turned her attention to Usagi's inquiry. "We thought it was important to let you know you need to be on the watch for targets being indoctrinated."

"How will we know?" asked Luna, out of her own silence.

Haruka shrugged to this, unaware of this vital piece of information herself. "I wish we knew; but we don't. We can only wait. If we find something indicative, we'll pass it your way. We expect the same courtesy." Haruka said in reply to the dark haired feline.

"It's time to kick your physical training into high gear again, ladies." Haruka issued to the group of girls, walking away from them in the direction she and Michiru had approached from. "Which means cutting down on the sweets, Odango." Smiling as she said so.

"We have minimal information for preventative measures accordingly; be prepared." Setsuna said in agreement, trailing behind Haruka. Behind her, Michiru smiled at the girls, offering one final comment. "Be ready when the time calls for this new enemy to show it's face. We won't be there to pick you up always." With that, the outer soldiers took their leave of the girls, leaving some still puzzled.

After some distance had been placed between the inner soldiers and the outers, Michiru spoke to the other two women in her group. "Nice of you to have joined us, Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled at this, always enjoying the brief time and company of her companions. They walked alongside one another, the trio. Haruka and Michiru conjoined their hands, walking jointly. Setsuna knew everything there was about the couple, hiding anything was completely unnecessary.

"Nice to see you two worked out." Her smile vanished gradually, and the time guardian's serious composure reset once more. Looking ahead on their path, she spoke further. "I suspect I know this Kali, you referenced Haruka." This caused the couple to look to Setsuna in shock. "What? How?" Haruka asked curiously.

"She's another guardian, of types." Setsuna continued.

"_She_? Of types?" Michiru inquired, equally as surprised and confused as her mate. Setsuna nodded in return. "If this Kali is the one I know, yes, _she_. And yes, a guardian." Pausing, Setsuna calculated her next words carefully.

"I suspect I may already know...but why would you not reveal this to the inners?" Michiru asked, tilting her head in Setsuna's direction. The time guardian shook her head, "These girls think entirely too much with their hearts; knowing there is some personal attachment to Kali could prove to work against us."

"In other words, their ethical obligations will cause them to falter; and fail." Haruka offered in addition to Setsuna's comment.

"What's more, is Ami's interpretation was not completely inaccurate. Kali has a great hand in death and destruction, though she's not a goddess, certainly not of Hindu descent." This took back Haruka and Michiru, making Haruka reflect back on Hotaru and her own dark role as Sailor Saturn. Another entity with the capabilities to be matched with Saturn could be as equally terrifying as the next enemy on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello again, loyal readers! Getting into some of the good stuff now; love it! Hang in there with me, more surprises, twists, and turns. As always, thank you for those that continue to support the story and provide me feedback. Thank you! Onwards with the fic!

Read and review, por favor :)

**Disclaimer:** You guessed it! No property/ownership of quoted Sailor Moon properties in this 'fic. Just some good ol' fandom.

* * *

"I can't be sure, Haruka." Setsuna said to the blonde, in reference to the guardian Kali.

"So why bother saying anything at all then?" Haruka seemed a bit irate at Setsuna's mention of Kali, and her possible affiliation as a guardian; an ally perhaps. The time guardian was obviously certain enough so that she would be warranted to say anything at all. Now she took a more neutral stance as if she knew nothing.

Haruka felt the time guardian was more informed than she was letting on. Michiru walked in silence next to her partner, hands still interlocked. She could feel the athlete's hand tense up in her own. She mentally shook her head, thinking on how easy it was to set Haruka's short fuse ablaze. Smiling, she squeezed the other woman's hand as a gesture of reassurance. Though Haruka said nothing, Michiru still sensed the woman was fuming internally.

"Besides...we already told those girls more than _I _certainly wanted to tell them." The other two women rolled their eyes at this, Haruka's humor once more making a reappearance. "And they got to oggle me...really, how generous do we have to be?" Haruka seemed seriously bothered by the latter.

For a brief moment, the couple exchanged glances. Michiru's eyes spoke to her partner; _stop_.

Haruka's grin responded, displacing her fury with amusement. Tossing a quick wink at Michiru, the blonde looked forward once more. At this, Michiru felt her heart melt just the slightest. As far as charmers went, the violinist certainly knew how to pick them.

"There are new enemies with so many unknowns on each and every frontier we turn to." Setsuna began by saying out of the silence. "Old ones who still need destroying. A possible threat of indoctrinated victims throwing their lives away..." she paused, stopping as she did. This prompted the couple in front of her to stop as well, turning their bodies to face the time guardian.

Haruka and Michiru uncoupled their hands, sensing Setsuna's words as incredibly solemn ones. She hardly ever spoke anything of any other nature. Their faces hardened, perhaps expecting to be reprimanded for their open romance. Instead, Setsuna met their expressions with a smile. "And you two still find a way to fall in love. Uranus, Neptune...you will, in no lifetime, ever cease to amaze me as a pair." They stood there, the three of them, reveling in the moment.

"Individually though you two are about as predictable as they come." Amused with herself, the green haired time guardian began her walk once more, leaving the two other women behind her.

Haruka, shaking her head before speaking, called out to her friend. "Well when you've been around as long as you have, Setsuna," Behind her, Setsuna could hear a playful smack, more than likely Michiru reprimanding Haruka for being her typical self. "Really, Haruka...more age jokes? Further supporting my point of your incredibly predictive nature."

* * *

To the inner soldiers, every time they were just adapting to a new piece of information, the games of war they played seemed to develop an entirely new set of rules. Before, it was simple enough. Daimons are created for whatever intended purpose; destroy them, save pure hearts, return said hearts to owners; wait for new developments or leads. It was fairly cut and dry

For these new set of unknowns they had just been delivered, it made life so much more incredibly unfair and unpredictable.

The five girls walked in relative silence as they embarked on the path back to Rei's home.

"How do you beat something like that?" Makoto asked, bothered by the eerie silence. Usually someone was usually crying (Usagi), someone else yelling (Rei), someone else contributing to the silence (Ami), or someone audibly oggling a handsome boy nearby (Minako); the quiet storm lingering over the usually chatty girls was unnerving to Makoto.

Each of their faces calculated their answers, knowing what Makoto asked was not what she truly meant. It was Ami, most surprisingly to speak and clarify the question.  
"What you mean is, how can we kill innocent people, Mako-chan." It was uttered so silently, hardly above a whisper; but they had all heard it, as they had all been pondering the same.

Usagi was typically wavering in her maturity, wisdom, but never her morality. In spite of all of it, she was their leader. Her moral guidance in dire situations is what made her, to the outers, appear as an extreme idealist. Never losing faith in humanity; that was Usagi, a true optimist. If anyone had a legitimate word on this, Usagi would; so Makoto figured. Yet, the blonde leading their small pack remained mute.

Makoto took this as a cue to attempt to elicit a response from her. "Usagi?" Makoto called to the girl. She was stirred from her thoughts with the mention of her name, raising her head in the direction of Makoto's voice.

"Hmm?" Usagi inquired to the taller girl. "What's your take on all of this new information?" Makoto reiterated, trying to bring Usagi back to the issues at hand. Makoto, as the other girls, sought something from their leader to rally the girls and put them at ease. This was a tall order to fill.

Usagi brought her head back down to her thoughts, pondering once more. Watching the ground where she walked; not in an attempt to ensure she wouldn't trip, she would do that regardless. It was almost an attempt to avoid eye contact; Usagi knew no more than the rest of them.

She hesitated still, truly unsure of her own thoughts on the matter. It was Luna who swooped in to offer a voice of guidance, as she and Artemis so often did.

"There is no one of us any wiser than the other; we're in it together on this ladies." spoke the dark feline, unwavering in her confidence.

"But we all have opinions, Luna. I'd like to know Usagi's too." Rei shot back in retort, bordering on hostility. "This is a sensitive issue girls; let's sleep on this for the night, and hopefully something different will appear in the next couple of days. It's not a great way to think, but it's better than what we have right now." Artemis spoke, seemingly in defense of his feline counterpart.

Usagi remained trapped in her own thoughts, unwilling to submit to the pressure of her friends. The answer for this did not come easy; they all knew that. It set each of them on edge, raising questions, tempers, and whatever else came with a general lack of information about an unfortunate situation. In response, Usagi shook her head slowly, then spoke. "We can't allow the slaughter of innocent people."

This much was clear to all, but to hear Usagi issue it almost as an order, is what seemed the most perplexing to Makoto.

"You heard Haruka and them, Usagi." Minako piped up, offering her two cents. "It doesn't really seem like there's any other choice."

"We can kill these people, who have no control over their thoughts or actions..." Ami said, following up Minako's statement further. "Or, we can let them sacrifice themselves to whatever this new enemy is, and allow _them_ to be stronger."

Rei nodded, agreeing with Ami's implied message and commenting one step more. "Either way, innocent people will die. You have to see this Usagi." The color seemed to drain all from Usagi's face.

She stopped in her tracks, allowing herself to fall a bit behind her friends. "Absolutely not!" Usagi spoke loudly, furrowing her eyebrows, tears threatening to break free at any given moment. "That's _NOT_ what we do!"

The group of girls turned to look at the blonde haired girl, some confused, angry, or saddened by the reality of things.

"Usagi, we don't have a choice! Look at the options." Rei stepped up short of Usagi, attempting to be within an arms reach of the other girl. More than likely not for the sake of comfort; that was _never_ the case with Usagi and Rei being in each other's faces. "Don't be stupid!"

"Well they said that about Hotaru too, Rei; but guess what? She's alive because of how we protected her!" This was an unforgettable fact, with all of them. How could they forget, the troubled friend of Chibi-Usa? Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had condemned the existence of Sailor Saturn from the beginning; ultimately, Hotaru. Her appearance would bring about the silence, the end of all they knew and loved. It was imperative she be killed.

But Usagi would hear nothing of it; how could a girl so innocent, so loved by her own daughter be condemned to slaughter?

"The outers were wrong before; they can be wrong again." Usagi attempted to quell the tears that wanted so badly to break free, but she knew it wasn't the time to look weak. For once this was not a time she wanted to cry in front of her friends.

As Usagi began walking once more, again talking the lead of her group, Makoto let the dialogue of their conversation repeat itself in her head. Sure, Usagi could be right...but could they risk a complete lack of involvement until new information was uncovered? If they did something; people would die. If they sat passively in the background, oblivious to the occurrences before them, people would die. _There is no way to win._

Eventually all traces of sadness, anger, and confusion was removed from the five faces. Silence once more ensued them, but it was met with much more appreciation this time; better it than conflict.

"Ami, can you speak more on Kali as a religious figure?" Luna spoke, inquiring out of curiosity.

The blue haired girl nodded in response, turning her attention to the cat. "Yes, like I was saying...she is of Hindu descent. I'm not sure she really plays any relevance with this person Haruka mentioned, but it's always good..." Ami hesitated, unsure of her next words. Luna finished them, adding "to have a bit of extra information?" she offered.

Smiling, the blue haired girl nodded in eager agreement. "She has that name for some reason or another. It's not a very common name anyhow..."

Ami shook her head attempting to refocus the conversation. "Kali is the consort of Shiva; Shiva is the Hindu god of destruction." The girls looked nervous at the mention of this, but looked to Ami further. "But, it's not destruction as in the bad way." This drew confused looks from the other girls once more.

Makoto laughed a bit, but asked anyways. "When is destruction _not_ bad?" The girls all nodded in agreement, clearly wondering the same.

The turned at the corner of a street, marked by a partly functioning streetlight. Looked as if someone had hit it with their car.

"If you consider a western theology such as Christianity; look at their myths. The world is corrupted, and it is destroyed. Flooded to be exact." They all nodded in understanding, seeing the relevance of destruction not always being a terrible theme. "Hinduism has a similar myth, though different names and plots are involved...but essentially, the world is corrupted, and wiped clean." "But...Kali is often referred to as "the black one."" They waited, wondering the same thing more than likely.

"So...are you going to tell us that being "the black one" doesn't necessarily qualify you as a force of evil?" Rei asked.

Ami thought on it, but shook her head in disagreement with the question. "No, I think the alias is pretty exact. Shiva is somewhat redeemable, but from what hindu theology implies...Kali is fierce."

The silence once again permeated the air around them.

"Yikes." Minako spoke, seemingly intimidated of the description of the goddess. A nervous laugh ensued, to break the tension.

"She's supposedly very maternal though; so perhaps she is fierce and dangerous in that respect. The same protective manner as if a mother protecting her child." Ami offered, considering the validity of Kali's reputation as an incredibly feared entity perhaps misunderstood.

"Basically, if Kali existed, she would destroy us all." Makoto spoke, smiling foolishly as she did so.

Rei nodded, agreeing to Makoto's statement. "Decimate."

"No, that's not at all what I was saying..." Ami started by saying, but not before being interrupted by Luna. "Ladies; what your preconceptions or views on the deity Kali are, are somewhat pointless. THIS Kali in Haruka's premonitions, is possibly a guardian entity, of our kingdom."

The girls took to approaching the lengthy stairs of Rei's family temple, the natural light of the moon their reliable guide in a shroud of darkness.

"In the same as Pluto existing as the guardian of time?" Ami asked, hushing her voice slightly more as they approached the main entryway.

Luna hesitated, they could all see this, but all were too weary to care. The emotional and physical wear of the day had ground them all into exhaustion. "I can't be sure." The only felines in the group exchanged eye contact for a brief moment, breaking quickly.

"We have a hunch, but it's better our assumptions remain unsaid. They would cause some unnecessary..." Artemis continued on with Luna's statement, but not before receiving a stare down by the other cat. "concerns." he concluded, not attempting to incite a riot with Luna.

"Whatever." Usagi mumbled before yawning; the walk to Rei's temple was always an exhausting one, and the walk tonight was no exception. The girls went to their common room they typically shared for such overnight stays at the temple. Going about their pre-bed routines, all five girls hastily hustled into their respective sleeping spots, letting the idle chit chat die off as they lay gazing at the ceiling.

It didn't take long for most of them to submit willingly to sleep; but for one such guardian, it eluded.

The dark feline sat in the perch of the window, looking out to the land the moon shone down upon. The crescent upon her head was well visible in the natural light of the object in the twilight sky. In her thoughts, Luna understood Setsuna thought the same as her with the mention of Kali; she also understood the hesitance for even mentioning the guardian. It was almost a traitorous act in the moon kingdom to speak of such.

_Kali_. Luna thought to herself on this name, secretly hoping this Kali of Haruka's premonitions was not in any way connected to the Kali they knew of the past.

_We cannot trust her treacherous words, if she is the same._

* * *

"I mean, really Michiru, have you never wondered the same?" the blonde seemed genuinely dumbfounded.

The violinist stood against the railing on the rooftop of a scene they frequented often; it offered a tranquil, calming environment. Thinking back to the question posed by her partner, Michiru thought on it.

"Setsuna is a mysterious woman, Haruka. She has her ways." Smiling sweetly, she turned to look at her companion; perplexed by the thought of it. "She just disappears, appears, disappears again; but how?" The aqua-marine haired woman shook her head, not attempting to create a logical pattern to the complexity of Setsuna's random appearances.

"I think we have more pressing issues than Setsuna's disappearing/reappearing act, don't you agree?" Michiru stood straight, holding her arms against her body, facing her partner.

This erased all humor from the racer's face. Sighing, Haruka placed herself back into the grim reality of things; seeming as if there was never a break in the vicious cycle that had become their "duty".

"Unfortunately, I'll agree with you on that." Supplying her comment with a nod, Haruka continued. "You know as well as I do there is nothing further we can do on this." Haruka leaned with her back against the rail, facing the other woman who stood inches away from her.

"Keep fighting the good fight, right?" Michiru said reassuringly, a smile tugging gently at her lips.

Haruka scoffed at the terminology used by her partner. "What good fight? The fights we are compelled to fight are either a waste of time, or involve a complete reassessment of our humanity." Turning away from her mate, Haruka faced the expansive view of the city once more. Her fists gripping the solid railing, attempting to clear her mind of the sentence Michiru had uttered. _There is no good fight in this line of work_, she thought morbidly. The only reason the recent turn of events had hardly affected her was due to the fact how hardened she had already become due to their strife endured thus far.

Just when the racer kept wondering how things could unravel and develop any worse; the gods read her mind, and grant her with a new way. This new twist of evil, was completely despicable. Yet the soldier in her found it easy to decide which innocents needed to die. It sounded cold to Haruka, but she knew ultimately what she would do.

There were two possibilities in which innocents died, in Haruka's mind. Either kill the indoctrinated innocents to prevent the assimilation of their beings into this new force. Or, permit the innocents to live, converge into the form of their enemy, and risk losing countless more innocents to the deviations of the foreign enemy. Haruka would kill the innocents summoned to be the indoctrinated victims; they could not allow this new enemy to come into existence.

"Haruka?" the sweet sound of her partner's voice lifted her out of her cold thoughts. Rather than respond, the athlete tilted her head in the other woman's direction, locking eye contact.

"Don't leave me while you drift into your own thoughts; tell me." the smaller woman insisted, not wanting to be left out of Haruka's thoughts.

The blonde hesitated, wondering whether Michiru would truly agree on her determination with the situation. "Michiru..." she started, trying to consolidate her thoughts into an appropriately formed question. "We've had difficult decisions to make in the past...ethically questionable at times." Haruka spoke, turning her head to the city once more. She felt the violinist take gentle steps toward the railing, to stand next to her partner.

"Do you find this new situation any different?" Haruka asked, but did not let her attention stray from the beautiful lights of the darkened city. Michiru seemed thoughtful in her answer, as she did not immediately respond; she thought on it, as it _was_ a difficult one.

"It's different in more ways than we know, this much is clear." spoke Michiru, switching her eyes from Haruka to the same scene the blonde gazed upon. "But, you know as well as I do...what is going to be the best course of action in this. Kali said it clearly and concisely; innocents will die." Haruka felt reassured at the words, reflecting the same as her own. They both knew this, they never denied this in any scenario. The best thing they could do was to minimize the causalities as much as possible. This was often the reality of their missions.

"When we find these targets, we'll try to help..." This took Haruka by surprise; her partner was almost always in agreement with her on their mission objectives. Haruka hadn't counted on any plausible possibility that the targets were able to be recovered; the blonde considered them a lost cause as soon as they were identified. It was the sad reality of things to Haruka; _can't save everyone._

"And if that's not possible?" Haruka inquired, still not taking her eyes from the scene of the city. Her hands visibly tightened on the rail, tense with the present subject.

Michiru shook her head, sighing at the same. "Then we pray the next life fares better for them. We can't afford for them to become recovered by the enemy." Michiru's answer was clear, it made sense. "If we can't save them, we'll kill them. You're a bit more optimistic than I am." It was at this, Haruka turned her body away from the city and looked at Michiru. There was pain in the blondes eyes, yet a certain hardness to them as well.

"Everyone has a chance to be saved, Haruka." Michiru's own eyes struck solemnly; "But don't reduce this all to numbers; that's when the fine line between sacrifice and massacre disappears, and the distinction between us and our enemy becomes harder to tell."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** While I did start the chapter BEFORE Valentines day, it was interesting the time it coincided on. A nice theme for the lovey-dovey time of year! Not much else to say on this one, although I will say I'm not entirely familiar with Japanese honorifics, therefore I tend to avoid them (so as not to condemn the integrity of the Japanese language), although I'm certainly welcome to anyone who can provide guidance on that! Anyways, on with the show! Read and Review as always. And for those who continue to do such, thank you so much.

Enjoy!

* * *

"While I certainly wouldn't let you be accompanied by anyone else…" Haruka started by saying, assembling her outfit at the same time. "Why must I wear this monkey suit?" She attempted to adjust the bow tie in a full length mirror in their bedroom; to no avail. "Dammit…" the blonde cursed under her breath.

Michiru just smiled, walking over to the other woman standing between her and the mirror, assisting her as she struggled. "You're more than welcome to wear a dress as well Haruka."

This caused a slightly irritated expression to be reflected across Haruka's face. The racer's every day attire supported her obvious distaste for the more "feminine" wardrobe.  
"I'd sooner go naked than I would in a dress." She responded flatly.

"Oh, really? Can we test that?" Michiru smirked, bemused by her own cleverness, walking from Haruka to carry out her own preparations. Haruka arched an eyebrow, curious, never one to turn down a flirtatious advance.

"Of course. Let's forgo the event altogether and you can see as much as you'd like." Haruka offered seductively. "Another time then." Michiru responded, smiling as she did.

"Well, I can't be blamed for not being supportive of your requests, Michiru." The blonde took a step back, observing for any flaws in her uniform of the evening. She opted for one of her more traditional tuxedos, a single-breasted peaked lapel. It was perfectly suitable for the occasion, and with the traditional black/white combination, it would make her blend. Though the blonde would argue she wore it far better than any other man in the room, making the purpose of "blending" moot.

Tossing her coat on, Haruka seemed satisfied with her tuxedo, and looked to Michiru to check her own progress. "So, if you may enlighten me once more with our purpose tonight…?" Haruka asked, letting the end of her question linger a bit. "Investigate possible leads on the foreign enemies of Earth?"

Michiru had retreated to the closet, no doubt still contemplating on her own attire for the evening. "It's just a gala, Haruka. Some colleagues I perform with are hosting it. We're guests." Michiru responded, slightly distracted with coordinating herself into a gown.

"Why our attendance is necessary, is what I'm getting at. Not that I ever mind an excuse to look this good." Haruka said, smirking while admiring her appearance in the full length mirror once more.

Michiru poked her head of the closet to playfully give a chastising look to the racer. Retreating, she spoke. "Don't you find it interesting to just observe people, Haruka? I do. Especially at events like these."

With that, Michiru stepped from the closet in full view of Haruka. The shorter woman had chosen a cream colored gown, sweeping the floor around her. The sleeves were long, slightly past her wrists. It gave her a more slender look, hugging her curves still.

Haruka wanted nothing more than to blatantly let her jaw drop, but to lose her cool façade now, was (as always) unacceptable. To Haruka, there was never a good excuse to _not_ appear "cool".

"What a pair we are." Uttered Haruka as Michiru walked over embracing the taller woman. They took a moment to admire their unity and happiness in the mirror. Smiling, the smaller woman turned and gave a quick kiss to the blonde before walking away.

"Shall we?" She asked, tilting her head with a soft smile.

* * *

Haruka sighed. How she despised these social obligations. She loved Michiru, but the woman was ultimately much more sociable and interactive than the racer. The only form of socialization Haruka enjoyed was flirtation.

It was amusing, to see all the random guests approach Michiru and Haruka, and insist what a lovely couple they were, and how well they complemented each other. While it was certainly true, they stole the show as far as being the most attractive people in the room, Haruka was sure their tune would change were they informed Haruka was in fact a woman.

She preferred it this way; it was like a game.

Haruka excused herself from the present conversation Michiru had roped them into, quickly escaping to procure a required necessity to tolerate the evening; a drink. Sure neither she or Michiru were of age; but really, who ever asked?

Walking up to a waiter hoisting a tray filled with various drinks, Haruka reached for one, thanking the waiter in the process. Shoving her free hand in her pocket, Haruka took the moment to scan the room and obtain the sense of "interest" Michiru had for desiring to attend these gatherings. Upon her glance, Haruka couldn't help but notice one particular woman…more specifically, one _girl_…

Her face fell in dismay instantly. _Really,__ odango._

Usagi was not alone, towing her date Mamoru while waving frantically to catch the blonde's attention. "Haruka!" a girlish squeal could be heard practically halfway across the room, drawing the attention of many. Haruka caught a glance at Michiru to see the other woman smiling almost gleefully at her partner's embarrassment.

Rather than flee and create more of a scene than Usagi already had, Haruka stood her ground. The girl was embarrassing surely, but even _her_ face was a welcomed sight in the room of strangers.

"Usagi, Mamoru." Haruka smiled, greeting the two with a polite bow, to which the couple returned. "Sorry, Haruka…you know how Usagi is when she gets excited." Mamoru apologized profusely, slightly abashed at his date's less than subtle methods of greeting.

"Unfortunately, Mamoru, I am well versed in the ways of Usagi." Haruka said smirking, catching a glance at Usagi herself. "Right, odango?" Haruka said, evoking a nervous laugh from Mamoru and a stern chastising glare from Usagi.

"What brings you two here? At this hour Usagi should be asleep." Still holding her smirk in place, Haruka drank from her glass.

In return, Usagi shot a quick glare, to Haruka then to Mamoru; more than likely expecting him to defend her. Sensing this, Mamoru spoke up. "I have some colleagues from the University who I met the hosts through. Very nice people."

Haruka nodded in acknowledgement, thinking Usagi probably jumped on the chance to be seen at such a grand affair with her date. _Date…_ thinking of her own date, Haruka grew slightly alarmed.

"Where's _your_ date Haruka? Hmm?" Usagi grinned at the taller woman, amused at the observation of Haruka's missing half.

"Hello Usagi, I'm right here, actually. Mamoru, nice to see you again." Michiru spoke, stepping directly into the conversation. "Michiru! You look so nice!" Usagi exclaimed, clearly enchanted by Michiru's appearance.

"Good evening." Mamoru offered, bowing politely once more. "Will you be performing tonight, Michiru?" Mamoru inquired, referring to the violinist's exquisite musical capabilities.

"I had no such plans; my violin isn't even here. Tonight, we're just guests." She replied showing her gentle smile.

"It's nice to step back and let other people be the center of attention, though I'd gather for you two it's hard to avoid the spotlight." Mamoru responded, his smile reassuring the genuine words.

_Got that right_, thought Haruka, thinking back to the throngs of people vying for the attention of the prodigy racer and "his" girlfriend, the prodigal violinist.

"Just you two, Usagi?" Michiru inquired to the blonde girl. Usagi nodded in acknowledgement. "Just us!" She said, staring googily eyed at her date, before turning her attention back to her friends.

The orchestra had taken a recess, only to return as the break of silence ensued the two couples. This gave Haruka an idea; surprisingly, an innocent one.

Haruka extended a hand to Usagi, invitingly. "Do you mind, Mamoru?" Haruka asked, not really wanting to offend the man. His girlfriend was a bubblehead, but he was a completely sensible man.

_Clearly he's insane, _mused Haruka internally.

In turn Mamoru shook his head, offering his hand to Michiru as well. "Only if you don't mind I borrow _your_ date." The two agreed, taking their partners to the dance floor. Haruka held Usagi's hand, feeling it slightly cold, yet sweaty. _She's nervous_. Curious, Haruka thought on whether it was because it was Usagi dancing period, or due to the fact it was with the racer.

"Haruka, I'm not…" Usagi started by saying as they took their positions. Haruka smiled, attempting to reassure her, knowing her concern already.

"Usagi, do you truly care what these people think?" The racer asked her smile no longer present.

The smaller girl hesitated, clearly conflicted by what kind of answer Haruka expected. Sighing, she responded. "I mean…I guess? Sort of?" Confusion stricken all over the young woman's face, Haruka smiled. "Only for Mamoru, Haruka…you know I don't want to embarrass him." Haruka was amused by this, thinking Mamoru could care less as far as his standing with most of the people, he was content enough with his girlfriend without any concern of outside influences.

"Usagi," Haruka smiled, attempting to reassure her. "Follow my lead; you'll be fine." Usagi nodded, placing a renewed focus in following her dance partner's cue.

Usagi certainly affirmed within the initial movements of the dance she had two left feet, but it quickly dispersed. With Haruka's confident style and maneuvers, it was easy to overlook Usagi's mistakes. Eventually, Usagi developed a more "graceful" flow. While nothing in comparison to her mate, Haruka was impressed; Usagi picked it up quickly.

At the end of the dance, Usagi looked certainly pleased with herself. "Thank you Haruka." She uttered, giving a polite bow. "You're fine Usagi; have more faith in what you do. Even if you think it might be wrong." For Usagi, this seemed something that was deliberate from Haruka. She wasn't just referring to Usagi's initial troubled dancing. There was a deeper message to her words.

"I'll remember that, Haruka." Usagi said solemnly; a different tune for the school girl. "As you should." Haruka replied, kissing Usagi's hand as she did.

At that moment, Mamoru and Michiru approached the two, signaling the end of their exchange. Mamoru gave a polite bow to Michiru as well, thanking her for the dance. Mamoru held his arm out to his date, taking his turn to dance with his girlfriend.

The remaining couple stared at each other for a brief moment, before Michiru spoke. "I believe this is where you ask me to dance with you before another gentlemen steals me away, Haruka." She spoke, smiling sweetly as she always did.

Haruka feigned surprise as if she knew no wiser. "Is that so?" Although they played with one another, Haruka _could_ see the predators shyly skirting the edge of the dance floor where they stood next to, waiting to swoop in on an unattended Michiru.

"If you're not interested…" Michiru said softly, attempting to instigate further with her date by eyeing the potential suitors prowling.

"Nonsense." Haruka assured the petite woman. Presenting her hand in the same invitational manner as with Usagi, Haruka led her mate to the center of the floor.

"Talk about anything interesting with Mamoru?" Haruka inquired as they took their positions. Haruka gently placed one hand on the small of Michiru's back, coupling the other with her hand.

"Why? Jealous?" Michiru asked, playfully as always between them.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, as they began their slow progressive dance. They were moving considerably slower than the rest of the guests, but their grace and flow well compensated for their lack of speed. "A little." Haruka spoke indifferently.

Michiru smiled at this, knowing it was probably true. "Not anything of particular interest. I did ask if Usagi informed him about our new…findings." The smile left both their faces as they approached this topic once more.

Haruka shook her head in return, not wanting to think on it. This was one of those times where Haruka wanted no mention of their "work". Michiru recognized this, and spoke of something else. "What did you tell Usagi?" Michiru asked curiously as they cascaded across the dance floor. It was second nature to them, truly.

Again, Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "She was nervous. I tried to put her at ease, but she's just entirely too worried with how she looks in front of these people." Haruka said the last part almost with a taste of disgust.

Though Michiru, always the sympathetic one, nodded in understanding. "I can see why. She knows her behavior makes her appear so young, naïve. She thinks it'll reflect poorly on Mamoru."

Haruka presented a puzzled face to the statement. "If she knows it makes her look...naive," Haruka said, struggling to find a polite enough word parallel to what she truly wanted to say, "why act accordingly?"

This amused Michiru, as she instantly knew of something to compare it with. "Consider your own behavior, Haruka. You enjoy flirting, right?" They continued to flow across the dance floor, not attempting to further their speed any.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" the blonde replied, nonchalant as per her usual.

The violinist rolled her eyes at this, knowing even in the hope of proving her point, to ask such a rhetorical question was considerably more comical than informative. "But you're well aware some people become offended by it. Yet, you do nothing to adjust your behavior. It's the same to Usagi being naive and not changing accordingly."

This made Haruka burst out laughing, almost compromising the solid performance they were delivering in their dance. "Michiru," Haruka started, attempting to let her laughter die off. "That's hardly the same. Besides, I haven't heard any complaints from anyone." The racer said, winking at her dance partner.

Michiru shook her head disapprovingly, still with a smile. "People are too polite to indicate if they are bothered, Haruka. Sometimes words don't need to be said; body language could be another indicative form of discomfort that eludes even _you_." She said the last word gently nodding her head towards the blonde.

"I consider myself quite the vigilant person, an eagle eye if you will; you'd think I'd recognize when I was making a person uncomfortable." Sighing, the blonde spoke further. "Well, my dear, when you're right, you're right. I concede." Winking again, before continuing. "Just let me know if my flirting ever makes you uncomfortable...can't have that."

They smiled at one another, enjoying their playful banter as they usually did. It always took them away from the present, enclosing them in their own world. Nothing existed outside their bubble...and that became blatantly obvious once the pair realized they were under the watchful gaze of the large amassing crowd surrounding the dance floor.

Haruka shifted her eyes quickly, examining the growing crowd. "When did _that_ happen?" Haruka murmured, not wanting to tip off the crowd to her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did your vigilance miss that?" Michiru smirked, knowing that would wound the blonde's ego if but for a fraction of a second. "About five minutes ago, eagle eye, to provide you an answer."

Haruka could do nothing more but laugh, as much as she wanted to return a quick witted remark right off the bat, the laughter beat her mind to it. "I can hardly be my vigilant self if I'm so captivated with your beauty, Michiru." _Nailed it_, Haruka thought devilishly to herself. Michiru simply bowed her head to avert the blonde's gaze, shaking her head.

The silence of the orchestra signaled the end of their dance, apparently one of many the couple had performed. A wave of applause and seats shifting to permit the guests to stand swept over the calm of the room, drawing the spotlight to Haruka and Michiru, then to the hosts on the main stage.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Haruka insisted, smiling and waving at the crowd casually while tilting her head towards her partner's ear.

* * *

"Alexander." a deep voice beckoned from the abyss.

"Sir." a response from the figure known as Alexander responded. "May I be of service?" he asked, kneeling before his master, placing one arm across his chest submissively.

"Let us hope so. Sol has informed me he is ready to proceed, at last." The face contorted, becoming hard, critical. "Are _you_?" He asked accusedly.

Alexander raised his own gaze to meet that of his master, not daring move anything else. "My arm is yours; say the word, and the mass directive will be issued." The sinister man nodded in acknowledgement. "You are young, Alexander." Alexander lowered his head, respectfully averting the gaze of his master once more.

Still kneeling, he responded. "Yes, my lord."

"Yet you have proved yourself in my court, time and time again, above your own elders no less." He paused, letting the words sink in to his servants surrounding him, letting all take notice. Standing, the figure walked from his spot past Alexander. "Let us hope it will continue to hold, and not aid in our ruin." "Issue the mass directive, Alexander. You are the arm of War."

* * *

"What do you mean, it's not here? Where the hell else would it be?" Haruka was beyond furious; to say the blonde was reasonable any longer would be untrue.

"Sir...I really, am not sure..." the attendant appeared ill; Michiru felt sympathy for the boy. He more than likely had not even an iota of involvement in the issue at hand, yet they were on the spot to inform Haruka and suffer her wrath.

"...where my car is. Yes, I'm aware, you said that already, and it has run it's course." Haruka was livid. There were few possessions she held precious. Her vehicles were on that list, and one was "misplaced", as she had been informed.

"Problem?" a gentlemen from the event had walked up to the conversation inquiring. Upon recognizing, the valet flushed several shades of red to indicate embarrassment.

"Mr. Sato..." the valet bowed deeply in reverence. The gentlemen, Jiro Sato was one of the hosts for the event, bringing relief to Haruka and Michiru, for different reasons. Haruka was contemplating letting the host feel the equivalent wrath she had dispersed on the attendant. Michiru, not so much.

"Mr. Sato, I'm afraid we have a problem." Michiru said, acknowledging her colleague politely in spite of the circumstances.

"That's unfortunate; what's the problem? Kenzi?" He asked, turning to the attendant.

"Mr. Tenoh's car isn't here anymore..."

"And where is it?" Jiro demanded, though still maintaining a polite voice. The teenager fidgeted, clearly anxious at being put on the spot.

_This son of a bitch was holding back!_ Haruka fumed within her mind; she took a half step towards the teen encouragingly, before Michiru's hand on her shoulder beckoned her to keep at bay.

"Tell me now, and I will let you walk from here. If I let Mr. Tenoh have his way..." Jiro said amused, nodding towards the still fuming volcanic form of Haruka. "Well...you don't need an imagination to know what he'll do to you."

"Oh yes you do." Haruka insisted eagerly. The things she had planned for the attendant now that she knew he was informed of SOMETHING...considerably more criminal in nature than that of grand theft auto.

The attendant took his face in his hands, muttering "joyride". At this Haruka turned about, facing opposite the conversation, attempting to diffuse the bomb ticking within. She placed her hand over her own face to hide the mask of aggression she lacked the control to surpress.

"Call whoever has the car, Kenzi. They will return it now, and you will not give them reason for suspicion." Jiro delivered no ultimatum, but an order. "You will inform them the event will be ending soon, and the guests will be leaving."Kenzi nodded eagerly, bowing and apologizing profusely to all parties before sprinting to the closest phone. Jiro turned to the couple, offering his own profuse apologies. "I'm ashamed. This should not have happened." He looked in the direction Kenzi had taken off, then back to Michiru. "May I offer you to return inside until the call is made?"

Haruka walked off before saying anything, clearly still ablaze. "I need to ensure he does not warn the other employee."

"We'll do just that, thank you Jiro." Michiru nodded politely, and walked to catch up with her partner.

* * *

They stood in a room in the main lobby, secluded from the other guests. The rest of the attendees were still in the main room, as it was still considered an early evening to draw the event to a close. "Haruka." Michiru called, trying to elicit any response but anger out of her mate. To no avail, the blonde remained mute. Pouting almost, Michiru thought bemusedly though she would not let her face show such to risk angering Haruka further.

"Hauka..." she repeated once more as she stood in front of the racer sitting down. She said nothing in response, only letting her gaze drift to her partner's face. "It'll be fine, I promise. Jiro is very reliable, and responsible. He'll take care of it." Michiru insisted, sitting next to the steaming blonde.

All the blonde wanted at this point was her vehicle returned in perfect condition, and retribution on the hijackers naturally. "We'll see." Haruka replied grumpily. She imagined the various ways in which she would deliver her revenge. As Haruka took several minutes to plot whether it would be a verbal or physical assault, Jiro found them once more.

His face was stern, moreso than before, presumable having just received even more unwelcome news for the couple. "The joyrider was not assuming the evening would end so soon..."

Haruka looked to the host, standing and locking steeled eyes. "Which means what, for the return of my vehicle?" Haruka asked impatiently.

He hesitated, clearly not wanting to deliver the news out of shame. "It will be an hour or two before the joyriders return."

Even Michiru herself could not hide her surprise at this. "That's quite a fun ways out." She spoke, half-amused. Jiro agreed, nodding. "But of course, this is my event and I have arranged transport for you if you two should desire to carry on with your evening-"

"Forget it." Haruka said, abruptly cutting the man short. She walked past Jiro, nodded her head in attempt to signify the discussion was done and over. Michiru shook her head at her partner, yet not in the least bit of embarrassment; Michiru genuinely felt Jiro Sato was considerably more abashed at this having occurred at his own event no less.

"Miss Kaioh...I understand he's quite upset, but are you sure you won't take my offer?" Jiro inquired apologetically once more.

She shook her head in return, understanding Haruka needed not another means to be taken home, but something else. "A walk is perfectly suitable for what Haruka needs right now. It will set him at ease." Michiru caught herself almost revealing Haruka's true identity, though she was certain Jiro, though surprised, would be indifferent.

"At the very least, let me deliver the car to your home, please." To this Michiru agreed, as Haruka would be _less_ infuriated at the sight of her car in the driveway later in the evening.

* * *

_Bastards! Who would dare..._

_The very THOUGHT they could actually..._

_Dammit! _Haruka fought viciously with her mind, desperately wanting to keep control of her image, not wanting to appear beyond insane. She walked in the same attire she had left the party in, though she now hoisted her jacket with one hand, keeping the other balled tightly into a fist at her side. The evening was cold, yet her continued fury kept her encased in flame.

It didn't take long to hear the clicking of heels attempting to pursue her casually. _Michiru_, she thought guilt-ridden suddenly. She was perfectly prepared to brave the chilled evening walk, yet she knew now she had condemned her partner, wearing heels and a gown no less, with her.

Stopping to turn and face the sound behind her, Haruka met the aquamarine haired woman's gaze. "Michiru." She spoke, instantly thinking to protect Michiru against the cold night, taking her jacket and draping it over the smaller woman's shoulders. "Sorry." The blonde muttered, realizing the situation's consequences finally.

"It's a nice night, though chilly. I'm sure a nice walk will warm us up, right?" She smiled still, not attempting to let a walk with her girlfriend deter her. She took the jacket, bringing it in tighter around her.

"Right." the blonde nodded, knowing it might not be a terrible walk after all. "And if I get tired, you'll carry me." Michiru said as she began walking ahead of Haruka. "Right?" She said, turning her head to the side with a smirk.

"...right." Haruka grimaced at the thought of a long walk possibly carrying Michiru; even a pillow after a couple miles gets heavy.

"You're lucky I'm not the who needs a diet, Haruka." Michiru said, turning her head towards their path, still wearing the smirk.

Haruka nodded, then after a few careful moments of consideration..."Wait, you think I'm fat?"

Michiru's soft laugh was the only response to Haruka's inquiry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome back, once more. I wanted to first of all respond to what may have prompted confusion with some readers, as for why Haruka wouldn't report some joyriders. Of course any of us with vehicles would report someone stealing our cars, BUT, consider that allegedly Haruka is too young to even have a license :) There's some story to it in the Anime, I guess she says something to the effect of receiving it in another country ? Not sure! Either way, seemed better to dodge that bullet. I'll let her bump into the authorities later!

Also, more importantly, this chapter gets a bit more dark and possibly graphic (not in sexy terms; sorry!) so just a fair warning on that. I don't like making readers queasy so I don't personally view the material as excessively grotesque. Just consider the chapter a bit more mature than the past. Anyhow, please read and review and enjoy!

* * *

"Seriously. Let's discuss this." Haruka eagerly insisted.

The violinist just grinned, completely amused by the fact the blonde seemed deeply offended by her cutting remark regarding her weight. Michiru thought Haruka was in amazing shape, without really any effort, but she would have her fun for the time being.

She shrugged her shoulders, feigning a lack of interest. "Really Haruka, I don't see what is necessary to discuss." She knew that would drive the other woman _insane_.

They walked alongside each other, their hands linked together. Michiru had her partner's jacket still wrapped about her shoulders, clearly one too many sizes too large for her. She clutched onto it with her free hand, whilst enjoying the warmth of their linked hands.

"Clearly you seem to be plagued with the delusion of my being "fat". Allow me to clear this up." Haruka insisted.

Smirking once more, Michiru turned to her mate. "How would you propose that?"

Haruka nodded knowingly. "I'll _show_ you." She said in a flirtatious manner, grinning.

"Later." Michiru responded, squeezing her coupled hand in Haruka's.

Haruka sighed, letting the events of the evening replay in her mind once more. The fury of knowing her car had been taken for a joyride by kids considerably dampened her mood, yet again. Though she knew it was risky to involve authorities immediately, who would begin to question how she had acquired her license prematurely in the first place. Haruka had to trust Michiru, who seemed to place immense faith in Jiro, that all would be taken care of. Which would do nothing to restrain Haruka once she discovered the culprits responsible.

"Thoughts?" Michiru asked, observing her partner's silence and thoughtful expression.

The blonde half hesitated with responding, wondering whether questioning her partner's faith in Jiro would provoke an unwanted argument. Instead, Haruka thought on something else to speak of.

"So, this _Sato_..." Haruka started, addressing the other topic she had pondered on. "How well do you know him?" She asked, not bothering to turn her head or give any expression besides that of a neutral one.

"Don't be so formal, Haruka. It makes you appear incredibly unfriendly. Jiro." She smiled, drawing her face downward as they walked. "Well enough to not misplace trust in him."

Haruka frowned, not feeling as if the answer was really an answer; more like a statement to provoke further questioning. "Care to elaborate?" The blonde provided a movement with her free hand to insist on Michiru's clarification, as a 'go on' type of gesture.

Michiru instead arched one eyebrow, catching Haruka's interest in knowing more on her friend. "Are we jealous, yet again, Haruka?"

The racer smiled confidently, knowing there was never any reason to truly be jealous of any associate of Michiru's. They were promised to one another, the sea and the wind, without anything needing to be said. It was something that was predetermined in the chemistry between them, something inexplicable. An attraction so strong that bound them together in this life, and all others. Setsuna herself had recognized this.

Yet she played along, knowing her counterpart knew the same. She tilted her head to the side away from Michiru before responding. "A little."

Michiru observed a bench along the pathway, nodding in its general direction to indicate to Haruka she needed a break; standing in heels for an extended amount of time was one thing, walking in them for said time was another ordeal entirely.

They sat, silence enveloping them quickly in the dimly lit area. Haruka took the chance to undo her bowtie, as she had neglected to do such in her wake of fury. Letting it hang still in her collar, she undid the top button in the effort to afford her comfort. The artist saw this, and simply removed her footwear, tiring of their discomfort along their walk.

Haruka stretched one arm along the backside of the bench, creating a spot for Michiru to lay upon. The other woman, noticing this, let the mild exhaust set in as she nestled herself against Haruka.

"Tired?" Haruka asked, although already knowing the answer as she herself emitted a yawn.

"Definitely." Michiru nodded, responding with wear present in her voice. "But, aside of the issue we experienced prior to leaving..." Michiru paused, hoping not to reignite Haruka's anger which was seeming to just cool, "it was a really enjoyable evening. Don't you think?"

Haruka snorted, shaking her head in disagreement. "I enjoyed our time together, yes. Did I enjoy it in front of the smug, pompous guests?" Haruka thought on this, thinking she _did _in fact like making her relationship with Michiru well known by the public. "I did enjoy it."

Michiru rolled her eyes at this, proceeding to smile knowingly. For someone who wasn't fond on public displays of affection, Haruka was certainly revealing about their relationship...especially to the inner soldiers.

"What?" the racer innocently questioned. She yawned once more, the fatigue seeming to press further on her. For the briefest seeming moment, the blonde closed her eyes and shut the world out.  
To Michiru's alarm, Haruka did not respond when called.

* * *

It seemed an indeterminable amount of time before Haruka finally came to, only to realize she was not where she had drifted off. Michiru was not nestled into her form on the bench; Michiru was not here.

_Now what_, she wondered. These dreams were completely unusual to Haruka. The control she exhibited in them was most astounding fact to her. Most other dreams were hardly ever remembered, let alone providing direct control to Haruka. Conscious, aware, active; unusual characteristics not typically experienced in a dream. Somehow this always left the impression upon Haruka of a much darker vision.

Expecting the alleged "guardian" Kali to come forth, Haruka waited in silence. It took hardly a moment before Haruka felt she was no longer alone in her conscious.

"Kali." She muttered, expecting the entity to be summoned out of the abyss by the mere mention of their name.

"Uranus." They acknowledged, keeping to the business names as per usual.

"Usually you seem to give the orders. Today, I'm going to insist on a role reversal." Haruka turned, not surprised to see Kali draped in the usual dark garb. They stood mere feet from Haruka, and as the blonde always acknowledged, at a considerably shorter stature.

Kali exhibited no signs of movement, let alone breathing as they spoke their next words. "The enemy has revealed themselves, and their first target has been activated." The seemingly neutral, monotone voice muttered darkly.

This made Haruka grit her teeth out of annoyance. _Why couldn't we anticipate this?_ She wondered, knowing now the complications invoked by having an innocent involved. But what more could have been done but to wait? This enemy was elusive and, until the present, completely invisible.

This time Kali shook her head, clearly in disagreement, knowing Haruka's thoughts. "There is nothing to have been done to prevent the awakening. Though tread carefully, for this does not just indicate one individual target." They stopped, allowing Haruka time to process the information, though clearly still eager to push forth. "They are simply the first of many."

The blonde knew they had to act fast, and the first order of business was to react to the 'activated' target. "Where can I find them?" Haruka knew she had to cast aside identities; to involve that, would make matters worse. A name to the face of someone she may be responsible for killing would simply make the face that more memorable in her nightmares.

"The Marine Cathedral."

"What?" Haruka was completely taken back by this; wondering if after the confrontation with Eudial there if that place had still been left standing. She shook this off, not letting her curiosity distract her.

"Anything else?" Haruka asked, turning her back on Kali while still holding her head to the side to keep them in view.

Kali said nothing for a moment, which to Haruka signified it was time to leave this place. "Do not let Sailor Moon derail you, Uranus. She has done so in the past, and will try again in the future. Her idealism, if you permit it, will mark the end of humanity, perhaps all existence." Kali spoke grimly.

This was something Haruka knew in her mind before she had ever come upon Kali. As Haruka and Michiru had often reminded themselves, Usagi had been lucky with Hotaru, but no such luck as had happened with that girl would make a reappearing act once again. Before Haruka walked further, she had an inquiry that had loomed in her mind still. It seemed a better time than any.

"Are you familiar with Sailor Pluto? Time guardian?" The blonde asked unwavering, imposingly. Her back was still turned to the shrouded figure, yet her peripherals could still observe their present form.

A hesitating silence pursued which hardly did anything to set Haruka's always present agitation at ease. Kali clearly had some affiliation with Pluto, yet she remained hesitant.

"I know Pluto better than she knows herself." Kali acknowledged, seeming to think this piece of information would do nothing to compromise their identity.

Haruka suspected Kali wouldn't answer her next question, yet she inquired still. "How?" At this, the blonde turned around to face Kali; yet the shrouded figure was no longer there. Indicating to Haruka it was time to wake from this trance. Enough time had been wasted with the no-longer dormant enemy now unmasked.

* * *

Michiru worried immensely about Haruka when she slept, but for her to be so tired to instantaneously drift to sleep within a matter of seconds bothered her greatly. She wondered for a moment if it was medically induced, perhaps something along the nature of narcolepsy. Mentally shaking her head, Michiru felt a much more serious threat with Haruka's 'disconnect' from her body. She had left to the dream world with Kali; though it seemed she was summoned, rather than just falling into it as the blonde typically did.

The blonde lain stretched out across the bench, furrowing her brows while her eyes still remained shut.

"Haruka?" Michiru called out, trying to bring her partner back to her. She held tightly to one of the racer's hands hanging over the edge of the bench, squeezing it reassuringly. If Haruka awoke to a dark scene with no sight of Michiru for even a fraction of a moment, it could be disastrous. Reawakening a sleeping demon that had not appeared for so long.

The still figure sat up slowly, but her eyes opened quickly, scanning the surroundings. "Michiru," she said, clearly out of relief. The violinist took a seat next to her partner, knowing something of extremely serious nature had been revealed to Haruka; Michiru felt this within herself too.

"Are you alright?" Michiru concernedly asked, still holding one of Haruka's hands in her own.

Haruka nodded, though did not reveal a smile to accompany her response. She was still groggy, as if she had just awaken from a drug induced stupor; it made Haruka feel uneasy, susceptible.

Michiru's face of concern didn't fade, and her mate saw this. But there was no time to reassure one another; a person's life hung in the balance. Yet to Haruka, she knew there was only one option. Standing to her feet, she held out a hand to her partner. "Our enemy has appeared. We're done waiting." The soldier in Haruka made it's reappearance in full force; she was ready to confront this new opposition.

Taking the other woman's hand, Michiru was helped from her spot on the bench to her feet, still holding the jacket around her shoulders. Haruka reached one hand behind Michiru's back, gently, and with the other reached into a pocket of the jacket Michiru donned to retrieve her transformation pen. Haruka knew there wasn't time, but she felt they were walking into the complete unknown. She kept one hand still on the small of Michiru's back, closing the short distance with a tender kiss.

Stepping away once more, they looked at each other knowingly. Michiru took the jacket from around her shoulders, dropping it on the bench momentarily to retrieve her own pen. "Where are we needed?"

"The Marine Cathedral." Haruka spoke, dreading of a return to a place with such horrible memories for her and her partner. They had died there; literally.

"Let's end this before it begins." Michiru responded with resolve, not revealing an image of being visibly shaken at the thought of returning to the cathedral.

"Too late." Haruka spoke, with a touch of despair to her words. The opportunity to prevent the unnecessary deaths of countless innocents had never passed, it never even appeared. It was fight or flight now; as soldiers with sworn duties, flight was never an option.

* * *

The last few weeks, Ken had been completely out of sorts.  
Everything he said, did; it was all completely out of character for him. He knew it, but felt completely powerless, for reasons beyond his understanding, to stop himself. Like being the conductor behind a train bound for something terrible; the doors are sealed, the path is set, and there's no way out. It suffocated him, filling him with despair. That's why when the voice started calling to him, he followed obediently.

He didn't know why it called to him, why it yearned for him; he just knew it was an alluring, beautiful voice in a dark time he felt most alone, he found comfort in it. The siren beckoned him, and he fell as her servant easily.

Ken woke from his night terror, groggily, feeling jittery; erratic. It scared him, and even more so when he saw he was no longer in a place he recognized. But the fear he felt was pushed in the back of his mind; it was secondary to his objective. Everything was secondary to it these days, especially his emotions.

Ken noticed he was laying flat on what would appear a stone platform, erected as a pedestal of sort in the center of a vast room; something man-made. The man noticed he wasn't restrained, and would have lacked the will to escape even if he _had_ been bound. Looking over to his one side and then the other, he noted something. His left hand remained free, yet not his other. He held an elaborate knife, taking the moment to curl his fingers around the hilt. It looked ceremonial, and certainly lethal. Somewhere in his mind, this was the trigger; the sight of this knife in his hand. He knew what he was bound by this new code he had accepted. Everything from this point on was completely automated; he had been reaped of his free will.

The young man had not noticed it, until he felt the dagger tear through his flesh; rendering him thoughtless, and for a moment, liberated. The memories and awareness bombarded his mind, providing the briefest moment of clarity. He looked down to his chest, breaths coming in sharply now as he struggled for air, seeing both hands wrapped around the knife still. Ken had drove the dagger into his own body; fulfilling his end.

"Why..." he cried out, with his last words drowned by the sound of blood surfacing, distorting his last words with unintelligible gurgles. His body went limp after several quiet moments of agonizing writhing, hands dropping to the sides of the constructed platform, knife remaining plunged into his chest.

Alexander and his army had claimed their first sacrifice, with the devourer readying to dissect and assimilate the first victim.

* * *

To Uranus' surprise, the Marine Cathedral withheld and persisted; it still stood.

The duo had abandoned their transportation, seeking a silent infiltration into the Cathedral once more. Uranus and Neptune stealthily walked the same halls they had walked once before. This time they looked cautiously for traps.

It didn't take long for them to encounter the activated target. "We're too late..." Uranus muttered, not daring to speak a volume above a whisper. The soldiers were unaware whether an enemy existed still in the area.

Cautiously, the approached the stone platform the corpse rested upon. He looked frail...not exactly due to malnutrition, but accountable to an entirely different reason. Then it dawned on Uranus _what_ would cause a form to appear as the man did.

"He's missing his organs." Neptune whispered solemnly, observing the incisions that had permitted someone, or something, to reap the man of his vital components. Uranus knew her partner was right; she noted the same distinguishing marks in the appropriate places. Conducted so precisely, cleanly. Then the taller soldier noticed the knife; still plunged in the middle of his now concave chest.

"A harvester? Is that what we're dealing with?" Uranus looked upon the corpse further, still not taking her eyes from the bejeweled knife. The scene before them was hard to look at, but hard to tear their eyes away from. The body looked as if it had been sitting for weeks, the pungent smell seeming to confirm the same. Yet the decay didn't indicate this had occurred naturally; something of force progressed the body to the present state.

Uranus turned her back on the lifeless form, surveying the surroundings for any clue. "We need to know more. Look around."

Neptune nodded, still not letting her gaze leave from the form of the man on the table. _I'm not convinced there isn't more to him, _Neptune thought, thinking there was more than they could see to him. His name? His interests? More importantly, the interest the enemy found in depriving him of his organs. _Why him?_ She asked, knowing there was no answer in sight soon. The ever sympathetic woman and soldier in her found herself questioning further; _who were you to someone else? _It saddened her knowing this man was beyond identity, no marks, no traces, nothing distinguishing. Whatever loved ones he held once, would be left behind forever in question.

Uranus sought to examine the scene of the crime, looking for anything telling. Blood, finger prints, weapons..._traps_, Uranus thought further. She remained unconvinced there wasn't a trap lurking for them in the dark. Or in the open for that matter.

Her aquamarine haired companion seemed to come across an interesting observation as she called to her companion. "Uranus." The tall blonde turned to the mention of her identity, jogging over to her partner quickly.

"His heart is still there." Neptune spoke, carefully choosing her words in the event she was wrong. "Hard to imagine why this 'phantom' harvester would take _all the organs..._" She continued before letting her words hang in the air unfinished.

"...and yet they would leave arguably the most important of all?" Uranus finished, their minds syncing to the same thought. "Yes." Neptune nodded slowly, agreeing while still focusing on the body.

"Were he wrapped in linen, you'd think he was being prepared for something, of the funerary nature." Neptune calculated, still confused by the array of unknowns encountered thus far. "Mummification." Uranus contributed, agreeing to the same point again.

The situation rubbed Haruka wrong, as if there was some unfinished business in front of them they were bound to be caught in the midst of. "Something isn't right here." Uranus admitted, her nerves seeming to get the better of her. "I don't think our enemy is done here, Neptune."

They glanced at one another, still standing by the table, sharing the same look of contempt. Contempt for the enemy that defiled a human body in this way.

They nodded at one another knowing they had reached the same consensus; there was nothing further to be saved or salvaged here. The damage, irreparable and tragic, had been done. To stay and attempt to ambush the harvesters would be useless. The duo was familiar only slightly with the layout of the Cathedral; they couldn't risk the possibility their enemy was more versed in this way. It would compromise the entirety of the mission to eradicate this new enemy at the source.

With that, the two soldiers rapidly took their leave of the Cathedral; leaving once more with their lives. Though this time having the luck to not have died in the first place.

* * *

"Carvers?" Haruka asked quizzically.

"It's just a means of us identifying them, Haruka. Nobody has ever confronted them to ask who they truly are." Setsuna answered to the blonde's inquiry. "You've seen what happens to those who are close enough to them...the ones susceptible to their indoctrination."

"It's a term coined by the victims." Michiru dismally added. "Not one provided by the assailants." The scene at their return to the Marine Cathedral had nauseated the violinist. She was a fierce woman beneath the surface, but capable as any other human of being jarred by events such as what her and Haruka had witnessed. The thought of the memory made her shudder in slight repulsion.

The three of them stood in the same amphitheater they had met the girls at. This time they felt it more appropriate to meet during the day. The sun was bright and beaming, high in the sky to indicate it was nearing noon. Slightly chilling weather to reflect the fall season upon them. Haruka and Michiru were in their school uniforms, not bothering to hide the fact they should more than likely be in class. They were prodigals; if a police officer observed them truant, they'd be more inclined to ask for an autograph than anything else. They stood closely, Haruka simply keeping an arm wrapped behind Michiru's back.

"What do you know about them?" Haruka pushed eagerly, not bothering to look at either woman as she asked.

"As I said, Haruka, nobody has ever been granted...an audience, if you will, with them." Setsuna said defensively, folding her arms against her chest.

"Well you also seemed evasive on the details of your knowledge on Kali, but Kali seems to be confident they know considerably more of you than you know of yourself." Haruka retorted, this time drawing her eyes to meet Setsuna's. The blonde not attempting to dismiss the piece of information Kali had passed.

The attractive green haired woman shook her head in disagreement quickly. "Kali knows no more of me than you know of a single blade of grass." She countered to the accusation.

"You'll excuse me if I'm not reassured by the comparison, Setsuna." The blonde sighed out of irritation, taking the palm of her free hand against her forehead. Her and Michiru had not slept well after the scene at the Cathedral.

Setsuna looked sympathetically to the couple, seeing the ever present look of fatigue on their drawn faces. "Let us hope the Kali you encounter is not the same as the one I have, Haruka." She said letting the sympathy wash off and be replaced with a voice laden with warning.

It was Michiru who questioned the guardian this time; "Why?"

"They are an agent for the Carvers. And they will turn on us." Setsuna warned, not attempting to mask the alarm in her voice. Seeing the distress and confusion between the two faces opposing her, Setsuna continued. "The Kali I knew betrayed our kingdom...the _old_ kingdom. They aided in the ruin of the life that existed there." "Not just the ruin...the _perversion_. Like a lethal siren of the sea."

To Haruka and Michiru, this fit; Haruka had been warned these victims would willingly sacrifice themselves towards the creation of this new enemy. It would seem plausible the only way they could do this is through perversion of sorts, such as being subject to indoctrination.

"Then let's hope we're not dealing with the same traitor." Michiru uttered darkly.


	13. Chapter 13

Supervising the scene seemed pointless. Especially more-so than usual.

Haruka and Michiru overlooked the scene of a confrontation of the inner soldiers and yet another synthesized daimon.

_Child's play_, Haruka thought to herself. _They're not ready for the next wave of war._ Haruka stood with her hands shoved in her black slacks, simply looking down to the battlefield. Her white collared shirt flowed loosely on her, comfortably; how she preferred to be dressed.

As if reading her thoughts, Michiru stepped up to her partner closely, looping one arm through hers. "They're not ready." The petite woman bleakly said.

Haruka took the hand closest to Michiru out of her pocket, wrapping her arm around her instead. _No sense in hiding physical displays now. We could be counting the last of our days_, she thought darkly. Not wanting to dismiss Michiru's statement, Haruka responded in agreement, nodding. "You're right."

The daimons before them paled in comparison to the Carvers in terms of what they were capable of. The Carvers had shown, at the Marine Cathedral, what they harnessed the power to do. Their execution in precision removal of a person's organs, inflicting a state of near mummification, had been an impressive, though terrifying display. Yet the most unsettling segment of the Carvers process was how they lured their victims; as if a siren was calling to them, whose call could not go unheeded.

"They struggle as they are with daimons. Look at the victim we found at the Cathedral." Haruka spoke somberly, stricken by their findings at the scene. "Completely eluded us, indoctrinated the man, and harvested his organs. If they can accomplish all that, who knows how much more lethal their combative capabilities can be?" She shook her head, frustrated by the enemies swift evasion.

"We could have stayed there, set a trap." Michiru offered, though them both being aware it was hardly the best course of action at the time they encountered the body. "Although to stay in a place where we're hardly confident there isn't a trap waiting for _us_, would have been dangerous." Remembering the last time the two had been in the Cathedral they had been placed in a compromising position, leading to their deaths. They weren't eager to return to the same realm again.

Haruka nodded; being confident, in spite of her anger at missing the enemy and providing the enemy strength, they had chosen wisely by leaving.

They had another plan for the day, aside of their typical supervisory duties. Sailor Mercury was, without a shadow of a doubt, their most intelligent soldier. Her knowledge of anatomy in particular would prove of immeasurable value in determining more information of the Carvers victims; ideally to provide a lead or trail of sort.

"I don't foresee us being able to catch their trail for a while. As horrible as it may sound, we may as well derive the most information we can of the victims bodies." Michiru said, speaking devoid of any real emotion.

The problem, in Haruka's eyes, was the rather unfortunate truth that the rest of the inner soldiers could not be kept at bay on this. Were Mercury brought in on it, they would _all_ have to become involved with the new pertinent information on the Carvers. She preferred the less of them involved, the better. Such was not an option in this situation.

Haruka had become increasingly lost in her thoughts, gazing at the scene below, yet not recognizing the battle had come and gone. A soft kiss on her cheek brought her back to the present, realizing the inner soldiers had disposed of their enemy.

"Ready?" Michiru asked, unlatching her arm from Haruka to rest at her side.

Haruka nodded, proceeding back the way they had arrived; to the street level.

* * *

"I hate daimons…" Usagi groaned, voicing what all of her friends more than likely thought.

The five girls lay strewn upon the floor in Rei's room, inspecting and treating their freshly inflicted wounds; the soreness of the early afternoon's battle prevalent in all of them.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." Minako complained, adding on to Usagi's sentiment.

"It does grow tiresome." Ami agreed, evaluating a fresh scrape on Makoto's leg.

"You can't let the enemy overwhelm you like this, ladies. We have more unknowns to face with other enemies." Luna spoke, subtly reminding the inner soldiers of the other dormant threat looming on the horizon.

A door slid open to reveal Haruka and Michiru, their faces not as chipper as they may have been typically.

"Haruka, Michiru." Rei stood from her position on the ground, all the girls taking this as the cue to at the least sit up. She offered a polite bow, as did the couple.

"What brings you two here?" Minako was the first to ask curiously.

"The news isn't ideal." Haruka admitted, her face still not displaying any signs other than seriousness. They stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. "Take a seat for this one."

* * *

The seven of them sat closely huddled around the table in the room, each grasping a small cup of tea in their hands, speaking in hushed tones. All the soldiers being well aware of maintaining confidentiality with such sensitive matters; and when it was duty related, it was damn sure sensitive.

"So what is it?" Usagi asked insistently, some of the other girls nodded as well letting their curiosity get the best of them.

"Well, you should know it's more than likely about Kali. But the new pawns in the picture are the Carvers." The girls said nothing to Haruka's statement, but their looks of discontent were obvious; their new enemy had been unveiled. Something they had all expected sooner than later.

"Why didn't you tell us you needed help?" Makoto was first to ask what they all pondered. "We're not enemies, right?"

Michiru shook her head at this, picking up where Haruka left off. "The enemy escaped us. All we found was the body of a man on an altar in the Marine Cathedral."

The color drained from some of the faces at the table; before they had even had a chance to fight for justice, a life had been forfeited. It took several moments before Ami broke the silence once more. "Why the Cathedral? I wasn't aware it still stood." Looking down to her cup of tea, she pondered more to herself, more than likely something incorporating calculations.

"Kali told me we would find the first victim there." Five sets of eyes looked suspiciously, inquiry present. The girls struck the outer soldiers as naïve and uninformed, but their instincts guided them well for the most part; they knew Kali was an entity more than likely to not be trusted.

"Kali certainly seems well-informed." Luna spoke up from her spot in the corner, suspecting she knew the rationale as to why Kali knew what they knew.

Haruka and Michiru didn't bother mentioning that Setsuna may know more than she were letting on. It seemed an easily refuted fact considering the trickster they dealt with.

"When we arrived at the Cathedral it was empty. There was no trace of a struggle or battle." Haruka continued, deviating from Kali and the unknowns in that territory. "Then we saw the corpse...and what the Carvers took from him."

"And what they left." Michiru added, not forgetting the Carvers left the man's heart intact.

"Did they skin him or something?" Minako asked, not understanding the intent of their enemy; none of them did. The outer soldiers included.

Michiru shook her head. "They took all his vital organs. But left his heart."

"That's...awful." Usagi lamented, the horror of the Carvers actions evident on all faces in the room. Haruka and Michiru were the only ones keeping expressionless faces.

"Aside of informing you ladies of our first victim," Haruka started once more, letting her sentence go unfinished, prompting Michiru to speak.

"We wanted to employ you all on this as well." The aquamarine haired beauty spoke, still not emitting any sign of a smile.

The offer took the younger women by surprise, not expecting the more seasoned soldiers to extend anything akin to an alliance. Uranus and Neptune's supervisory role is typically as close as the two groups took to any type of unity.

"You want _our _help?" Usagi asked out of disbelief, again voicing the thoughts of her peers.

The couple nodded, with Haruka raising a hand to prevent the barrage of questions the younger girls were sure to ask. "Don't misunderstand; this is something being formed on the basis of Ami Mizuno's extensive knowledge of human anatomy." The statement provoked further disconcerted looks, and a blush spread on Ami's face. "Which you can understand why we would need based on what you've all been told."

"Oh, um…me?" Ami stuttered, obviously flattered the entire foundation for an alliance between them depended on her intellectual prowess.

To this Haruka and Michiru finally smiled, exchanging glances at one another. The couple agreed of all the inner soldiers, Ami was perhaps the most amiable one. She was highly intelligent, analytic, yet humble, and to Haruka's observation; attractive.

"I don't see any other beautiful, blue haired intellectual here named Ami Mizuno." Haruka said grinning breaking her demeanor, attempting to put the girl at ease but failing miserably. The blush previously present on the blue haired girl's cheeks only spread further.

The statement earned Haruka a chastising look from her girlfriend, before the violinist spoke further. "Yes Ami, you. It's quite clear we can't very well bring in pathologists to examine these bodies. We rely on our internal sources, and you are our resident expert on anatomy."

The five girls seemed to share expressions of understanding, clarity. It was Usagi, to no one's surprise, who seemed distraught at this.

"What makes you so certain that you'll find _more _bodies?" Usagi was on her feet, her features ranging from anger to anguish. "Why won't you try to save them?"

Haruka and Michiru suspected it would come to this; Usagi boiling over, unable to contain her emotions. The reality of the situation was try as they may to save the indoctrinated victims, there was no trail of where to even begin. The only lead being a corpse of a man in the Marine Cathedral, who more than likely was no longer there; the trail was cold.

Haruka, clearly frustrated with Usagi's emotional outburst, brought a hand to cover her face, attempting to censor her own fury. _Always the damn idealist, odango._

Michiru seeing this, answered on their behalf. "Usagi, if we could; we would. We have no trail; no leads. We came upon the man's body at the Marine Cathedral through a warning from Kali. Kali is our only source of _anything_ relating to the Carvers."

"There's always a way!" Usagi cried, her voice strained, tears on the verge of breaking free.

Haruka stood to leave, stopping short at the door, turning to Ami. "You are essential to stopping this; you all are. Put your emotions to the side, cut the idealism. This will be done with or without you all on board." With that, the blonde placed her shoes back on, departing the temple.

The smaller woman stood to take her leave following in suit of her companion, but leaving the other soldiers with additional words. "We have been warned. Innocents will be lost in this war, but even more if we sit idly by. Accept it as it is." Michiru offered a small smile and a polite bow to Rei.

Usagi sat back in her spot with a look of defeat; fighting the rather pessimistic perspective Haruka and Michiru had thrust upon them.

The others sat by, waiting for Usagi to say something. Minutes of silence passed as the room grew increasingly quiet, until Rei spoke.

"Usagi, they're right. You can't save them all; nobody can." The priestess offered darkly.

Makoto nodded in agreement to Rei. "We could be the cause of _more_ innocent blood if we take the sidelines on this one." She insisted.

"I don't care!" Usagi shouted, slamming her fist down atop the low table. She lowered her head, averting her gaze of anyone. She was their leader, the one supposedly with the answers. Yet Usagi found herself in the unique position of disagreeing with her friends. "I don't…care." She repeated again, not bothering to raise her head. Instead, the blonde draped one arm across the table, bringing her head to rest on it, her pig tails flanking her sides.

_Shouldn't it be clear? Is there really any question to what has to be done? Why does anyone have to die at all?_ An onslaught of questions ran through her head, struggling to find her moral compass. It was then at the thought of her questioning morality Usagi considered what Haruka had told her at the gala.

_'You're fine Usagi; have more faith in what you do. Even if you think it might be wrong.'_

Usagi took several minutes before picking her head off the table and collecting herself. She stood, walking in the direction of the door before Minako spoke up.

"Usagi, wait! You can't just walk out on this." The other blonde urged, standing to grab Usagi gently by her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just…need some time to think, okay?" Usagi reassured her friends by attempting to smile weakly, though not bothering to turn around. Instead, she walked leaving the room with the four girls.

* * *

"Should we be surprised that happened?" Haruka humorously offered, referring to Usagi's moral protest.

"We did entertain that was a possibility. But, that doesn't stop Ami from helping us. She seemed perfectly fine with the idea, knowing what's at stake." The shorter woman responded as they drove along the coast in Haruka's car.

Haruka's left hand rested on the steering wheel, deftly navigating them along the beauty of the ocean. Her right hand comfortably placed on the gear shift knob with Michiru's on top.

"Usagi will come around; she knows her responsibility." Michiru continued, attempt to salvage the mood of the early evening.

Haruka frowned, not willing to give credibility of "responsibility" to Usagi. "With or without her, our objective carries on."

Michiru's hand caressed Haruka's, soothingly, attempting to change the topic. "Would you be interested in walking on the beach with me?"

To this the racer smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Always in my good clothes you seem to drag me into a messy situation."

"Haruka, in your opinion you're _always_ in good clothes." The violinist responded, smiling at her partner before reaching over to kiss her on her cheek.

"Such a tease. Do you no longer condone of our adult activities? You haven't let me undress you in weeks it seems." Haruka grinned, knowing it had only been days since they had sex. And the reason for _that_ was simply due to a lack of energy.

"You can undress me when you want; I haven't told you no." The violinist proposed neutrally.

At this Haruka arched an eyebrow inquisitively, keeping her eyes on the road still. "I'll hold you to that." She stated, slowing to pull the car over to the side of the road. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Michiru affirmed, making her exit from the car and towards the beach. Taking her sandals off, she let her feet settle into the chilled depths of the sand. Turning around to look at her partner, still in the driver's seat, she winked and walked on. _That'll get her moving_, she thought wickedly.

The blonde took the moment to prop her feet up on the window, having rolled it down. She looked out to the sea, the moon shining brilliantly off the surface illuminating the beach well. She next considered on whether or not to join her other half. The moments like these they could share, were due to numbered; disregarding her concern for dirtying her clothes, Haruka thought it better to join her.

Haruka got up from her seat, exiting the car as well. She reached for a blanket from the back seat, walking towards Michiru, rolling her pants up to just below her knees. _She did say I could undress her whenever, _Haruka rationalized to herself, grinning at the prospect.

* * *

The sea held such a mesmerizing effect over Michiru; tranquil. With every fiber of her being, she felt so attuned to the sensitivity of the sea, which had served her and Haruka well over the course of their partnership.

When the tides turned ill, it was usually foreboding of something about to happen, something on the continuity of humanity, preserving life.

_What is the mission interpreted as now? Will it ever end?_ Secretly, Michiru wondered when she and Haruka would ever find peace. She no longer worried over trivial matters such as if the couple would ever form a more permanent bond; it seemed so unimportant in the scope of things. They knew they belonged to one another, and that was enough. This felt as certain and cemented as her affinity to the sea. What she often pondered on was the thought of the happy family in the happy home model. They would certainly find success in their careers; it already had found them. But would the future truly belong to them, is what she often questioned.

"Anything you want to talk about?" The tall blonde asked as she approached the sea-nymph from behind. Michiru could tell she had been there for minutes, sensing the violinist was deep in thought.

Turning to face Haruka, the silhouette of the moon as her background; Haruka was entranced.

"The future seems so…uncertain." Michiru began by saying, stirring Haruka out of her trance.

"It wouldn't be our lives if that weren't the way of things I suppose." The blonde said, placing a large blanket across the surface of the sand. Opting to lay down, she patted the spot next to her.

Taking the cue, Michiru joined Haruka, resting her head on the blonde's chest. The petite form took to wrapping her arms around Haruka's torso, as Haruka wrapped one arm around her. They took to gazing at the moon, with how full and vibrant it appeared. It dwarfed everything that existed in the sky that evening.

"Why does the future bother you? It's never seemed to before now." Haruka asked, resuming the conversation once more.

Snuggling closer, Michiru played with the buttons on Haruka's shirt, calculating her words. "I wonder if there'll ever be peacetime for me and you."

"Why wouldn't there be? We're fighting for it, aren't we?" Haruka asked assertively, taking Michiru's hand in her free one, the other still wrapped around the smaller woman's form.

"People like us have to make the harder choices people, like Usagi, are incapable of making. We know this."

Haruka nodded lightly, not attempting to disrupt her girlfriend resting on her chest. "Right."

"But we're also usually the people who have to sacrifice the most." Michiru morosely spoke, the implications of what she meant clear.

_She thinks one of us will die_, Haruka thought to herself. They had died once before, and that in itself was a sacrifice on both their parts to aquire the talismans. On that logic, Michiru wasn't wrong, and it suddenly seemed an incredible injustice had been placed on them. It had been obvious they were far willing than any others to sacrifice a great deal of things for the mission, but the fact those less willing to do so would reap the benefits of their sacrifice seemed completely unjust. Not the innocents, but the other soldiers.

Sensing this same conflict in Michiru, Haruka was prompted further. "We will sacrifice a lot. That's our nature. And it's what distinguishes us…from them." She admitted, attempting to put Michiru at ease. But Michiru remained unmoved, silent still as moments passed, indicating her internal struggle with the topic still.

"But, we'll have our time too. As long as you exist in this world with me...I'm not going anywhere." Haruka concluded solemnly, placing emphasis on the last half of her words.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The other woman agreed, seeming content with the conclusion.

"I am curious about something else though." Haruka added, something on her mind as well.

"Yes?"

"Where's your underwear?" The blonde grinned ear to ear, obviously elated at the discovery.

Michiru shrugged in response, playing it as her usually partner did; nonchalant. "Today just didn't seem like a good day for them." "Some days I go with, sometimes without."

This completely shocked Haruka and she did not hide it well on her face. "How long has _that_ been going on?" She asked incredulously, sitting up as she did, realizing this was the first time she had noticed it. "On second thought...it's not important. Just convenient."

"Oh really?" Michiru asked innocently, still resting on the blanket, both hands now folded over her abdomen, aquamarine locks spread around her. "Why's that?"

"Don't play coy with me, Michiru Kaioh. I invented that persona." Haruka said sternly, yet in mockingly.

The small figure on the blanket maintained her innocence, not changing her facial expression. This frustrated Haruka, making her throw up her hands in the air, shaking her head.

"You're impossible, Michiru." The racer claimed, amazed at her partner's persistence in maintaining her false purity. If anyone knew how devilish her girlfriend could be, it was of course Haruka.

Rather than argue it, Haruka brought herself down to Michiru, capturing her lips with a gentle kiss. They were alone, on a beautiful beach in a romantic setting...and best of all, Michiru was minus an article of clothing already.

The blonde moved to her partners neck, leaving gentle kisses in sensitive spots she knew Michiru enjoyed. And then...

The very unmistakable sound of teenagers necking only a few yards away could be heard. "Really...?" She said aloud, not really expecting a response. Frustrated, she abandoned their intimate moment, bringing her head to rest on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka had all but resigned to the ruin of their special moment.

"I think we can finish this in the privacy of our own home, don't you agree?" Michiru asked, stroking Haruka's stray blonde hairs out of her face.

Haruka was all too eager to oblige, lifting Michiru into her arms and running them both in the direction of their car. "What about the blanket?" Michiru asked, amused by the other woman's enthusiasm.

"There's twenty more of them at the house!" Haruka responded, not missing a beat. Her priorities were clear, and in spite of the funnel of chaos they were in outside of their personal lives; Michiru broke her composure, excessively amused by her accomplice, laughing all the way to the car.

* * *

Usagi walked around the city, putting aside there was a mountain of homework, chores and studying still to be done. _When people's lives are at stake; who cares?_ She thought to herself listlessly.

At the temple, she half-considered telling her friends she absolutely could not take part in this plight with the Carvers. But she thought of her friends comments, and thought better. Usagi wasn't beyond reason, but her emotions often clouded her possible good judgment, try as she may to contain them. That was what made Usagi; her compassion, optimism, and in Haruka's words; idealism. If not her, then who?

Which made her think on a broader point. If not the Sailor Soldiers, then who? Who would step up to the plate for humanity? When the conflict became obvious, and the enemy no longer attempted to hide themselves, the streets would run rampant and red with blood. They couldn't let it happen; _Usagi _couldn't. So she would stay committed to doing as she always had. _For love and justice_, she thought somewhat melancholy.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry...I'm a tease; what can I say? Keep tuned...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello! Had a bit of a writers block on this one, but I'm happy with how it developed. This chapter has a bit of Ami x Mako, as I think there are also some implications there, but their interaction was just nice to fill a block in this chapter I thought! On with the show :) Enjoy. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!

Additionally, later on down the road I'll probably bump this up to M and insert some smut, however...building up to it I believe will make it more worthwhile. So hang in there, you perverts! :)

* * *

Ami applied herself even further to her already intense devotion of studies since the meeting with Haruka and Michiru. Knowing so much was entrusted to her was truly a privilege, especially considering Haruka and Michiru's hermit-like nature to avoid the inner soldiers as a plague of sorts. She prided herself knowing her intellectual prowess had drawn the two loners to her group of friends in the attempt of fostering some type of unit cohesion. Knowing this, the blue haired genius calculated no room for failure.

_Lives are in the balance, teetering on our success; our teamwork_, Ami contemplated, trying to push herself further. She was always consumed with studies, which was hardly anything new. But even more so knowing what was at stake, depended on her unique intelligence and how she applied it.

"What could I possibly offer..." she began speaking aloud, alert to the fact she was the sole occupant of the empty apartment, "to these unfortunate victims?" She questioned sadly. _The prevention of more innocent lives being taken, subjective to our enemy's ruthless art_. Ami let her moment of despair slide away, letting a renewed sense of empowerment and resolve replace it. _We can't fail these people. **I** can't fail._

A knock at her apartment door gathered her from her distracted thoughts, prompting her to respond to the source of the sound. Opening the front door slightly, revealed a tall lean girl, brunette hair tied up. "Ami!" Makoto cheerfully said, beaming a smile at the smaller bluenette in the doorway. "So you _are_ here."

"Makoto, how are you?" Ami responded happily, surprised yet relieved to see her friend. "Where else would I be if not with you all and here?" Ami inquired, still standing in the doorway.

"We've been calling you all day. I was starting to get worried. I figured you wouldn't mind a visit from me if you really were home."

This took Ami back by surprise. _Has the phone been ringing? _She mentally considered, thinking on if she had heard any other sounds besides Makoto at the door.

Makoto seemed hesitant in asking next, "Is this...a bad time?"

Ami let a blush rapidly creep on her cheeks, ashamed she had forgotten her typically impeccable manners. "I'm so sorry! No no - it's fine! Please come in." Ami apologetically stuttered, offering a polite bow to her guest, while opening the door to motion the taller woman through.

Makoto quickly observed the apartment, having only been in it a handful of times. She felt a closer connection to this particular blue haired prodigy, yet their individual interaction remained typically minimal; a thought that often bothered her.

Ami motioned to the couch in the living room for Makoto. "Please sit, I'm so scatter brained right now. Completely forgetting my manners."

Mako accepted and sat on one end of the couch, joined by Ami on the other. "What's got you so frazzled?"

The smaller framed woman sighed, a bit of wear from her persistent studies showing through. With Makoto, Ami felt she could be so much more honest with who she was; it was an unusual, but certainly welcomed, connection she seemed to share with only her. "I've been pouring my every ounce of energy into studying."

Makoto laughed softly at this, "How is that any different from your usual routine?"

Realizing the humor in it, Ami smiled slightly. "It doesn't sound any different but...ever since Haruka and Michiru..." she faltered, hesitant in finishing.

Makoto looked solemnly to Ami, knowing how the situation weighed heavily on her. She could see written all over her face. "You're giving it everything you have. For this new fight."

Nodding, Ami sought comfort in seeing Makoto's understanding of her obligation. "I feel as if..." before Ami could finish her thoughts, she was alerted to an incessant ringing noise. Standing quickly, she half-jogged to the origin of the sound, bringing the handset to her ear.

"Mizuno residence." She stated cheerfully, waiting for the other line while glancing apologetically to her guest.

"It's fine, Ami. Probably just Usagi." Makoto softly said, draping an arm across the back of the couch frame.

"Ami! There you are!" An exasperated Usagi could be heard with the echoes of her friends in the background. "We've been calling for the last couple of hours; we were worried."

Ami, recognizing the subtle statement implied of 'where were you?', smiled softly confirming Makoto's statement. "I've been lost in my own studies, I'm sorry. You know how it gets." Ami then laughed, quickly realizing the irony of insisting Usagi knew the consequences of being overly studious. Usagi's marks were the evidence contradicting the very thought. Makoto's laughter, accompanying Ami's own, seemed to support the irony.

"Usagi, studious? OH my god...hahaha!" Makoto doubled over in a fit of laughter, though attempting to suppress the excess noise for Ami's sake.

"Can't say that I do." Usagi muttered sarcastically, with the contagious laughter of Rei and Minako filling the background noise.

Ami attempted to quell her own laughter, instead asking Usagi, "Is there a meeting going on?" She glanced at Makoto for verification, to which the brunette gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"What? No! We're doing a study group but...without you here its kind of..." Usagi hesitated, trying to supplement the most appropriate word.

"Useless!" Rei shouted out, aiding Usagi.

"Boring-!" Minako could also be heard saying.

"HEY! I'm on the phone with Ami; you guys are so rude!" Usagi attempted to muffle her hilarious attempt at being angry with her friends, but to no avail.

Ami simply smiled once more, rolling her eyes at the other side of the conversation.

"Like I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Usagi paused, sounding as if she had almost produced a snarl in the direction of the other two, "Why didn't you show up?"

_Were we supposed to meet up? _Ami thought, feeling suddenly scatterbrained and temporarily misplaced. "Today? at 3:00? But it's not Saturday, right?" Ami searched hurriedly for her planner, but alternatively choosing to look at Makoto in verification of Usagi's statement. To her dismay, Mako nodded.

Sensing this, Usagi asked, "So wait...you missed the study group so you could...study?" Usagi seemed genuinely perplexed about instilling more boredom where boredom and lameness were already present.

Disappointed in herself and again her usually flawless characteristic of being prompt and mindful of adhering to her schedule, Ami sighed out of frustration. "It would appear so, Usagi. But, Makoto is here right now. If you and the others will be there much longer, we'll make our way over there soon."

"We will, I mean if anything we'll just go eat." Usagi offered, not attempting to mask her grumbling stomach sounds at the mention of food. "I think we've given up on studying at this point anyhow!" She assuredly offered.

"We'll be there soon, Usagi. Bye!" Ami replaced the handset, taking a moment to lean against the wall where the phone was positioned.

"Did you want to take a minute?" Makoto concernedly asked. "Like I'm sure she said, they're not really studying. Trust me, I was there."

"I suppose there's not a rush to immediately run off, considering that." Ami concluded, assuming her position on the opposite end of the couch once more. "I'm exhausted, Mako. I don't know how much more is left in me at this point. And there's hardly been any fighting involved at this point." She confessed.

Smiling, Makoto retreated her lounging arm to instead support her face. "Give yourself a break. Pace yourself. There's a reason Haruka and Michiru called you out specifically; because they feel like you're ready. With the knowledge you already have, we're bound to win."

Ami knew there was a reason she liked Makoto, perhaps even more so than any other friend she had. She was honest, blunt, and optimistic; yet realistic at the same. Ami admired her strength, her rationale, and resilience, and even her beauty. The very thought of it all made Ami blush furiously. "Why did you leave the study session, Mako?" She asked, attempting to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"Like I said, we _tried_ studying but it really did seem pointless without you there to put us on track. After a couple of unanswered calls, we were worried; I offered to check on you." Makoto replied intently, though keeping her eyes focused on her lap, which held both her hands fidgeting with one another.

"You were worried?" Ami innocently asked, looking to Mako's face.

In return, the tall brunette nodded; "I was. I mean...we all were, but yeah." Makoto sheepishly said, a blush creeping on to her own cheeks.

_She's worried, about me?_ Ami thought to herself, thinking of the possible implications. "I appreciate your concern, Mako. And I always enjoy a visit from you."

"Ready to head over to Rei's?" Makoto asked, readying herself to stand.

"Yes, thank you for listening Mako. I can always count on you." Ami responded happily while nodding.

"Always."

* * *

"How does she even know where we are?" Usagi peered questioningly at the handset emitting a sound for an ended call.

"Where we are practically every day, Odango...you airhead." Rei said mockingly with a grin, sweeping the entryway to the tiny room they found themselves in often for studies.

Another snarl-like sound could be heard emitting from Usagi's general direction. "Whatever, bimbo..." Usagi muttered partly under her breath. It was audible enough to invoke the fury of the priestess, who took to chasing Usagi around the tiny room with a broom.

"That's not what that's for Rei!" Usagi wailed, running in circles around the low sitting table, with Minako struggling to remain flattened against the walls.

"No, but it'll work just fine! Adapt and overcome!"

* * *

Alexander waited in the lab to be summoned; he was most certain his master would want a direct report from him, rather than relying on a summary of their findings from a secondhand source. He stood tall, easily clearing six feet, and lean with muscle. His jet black hair, for what little of it there was, maintained an all around buzz, no more than an inch all around. An angular man with an elongated face and high cheek bones; sought by many, but permitted himself to none. His work, important work, was his only care and concern. His master demanded perfection, flawless in logistics and execution, and Alexander strove to deliver nothing short of it.

He was dressed in militant garb, to accompany the position he held; _the arm of war_, he thought with a grin. The appearance made him look out of sorts in the lab, but he was here on business; not to be judged. The scientists opinions of him could persuade him to care less or to simply slit their throats in their sleep. The lot of them sensed this, and said nothing of his foreboding presence in their precious work space.

Alexander was certainly curious what it was about these people, such as the specimen who's organs they had collected, that made their vile innards a necessity to the mission.

_Is it their blood? Some mutated gene? What makes them so damn special_? Alexander was a military man, through and through, and knew better than to question his orders. Yet while his superior informed him of who the victims should be, he would never reveal the nature of _why_. The relative silence of the scientists in the lab he observed, did little to put him at ease. Their silence confirmed what he suspected. _They've found nothing, _the man darkly considered.

"Alexander." A woman's voice called to him, beckoning him from his thoughts. She was of considerably shorter stature than he, and of very pale complexion, with intense jade green eyes and brunette hair falling to her shoulders. Like her egg-head counterparts, she donned a lengthy lab coat, seeming to only bring the paleness of her skin out even more.

He said nothing to acknowledge her, seeing her unworthy of anything but eye contact. "He'll see you now. He's not happy." She added the last part in, almost attempting to rub in what he suspected; Alexander had failed. Somehow in between the planning, dispatching, execution, and delivery of his task, he had miscalculated.

The tall man in response glared at the assistant, sweeping past her form quickly to the chambers of his superior. The assistant jogged to catch up with him, looking to speak further.

"Do you know what he's looking for?" She asked, innocently fishing for information.

Gruffly and rather abruptly Alexander responded, "No." His lips forming a tight line to indicate he would remain mute on the subject.

"Don't you think that'd improve your odds," she stopped, distracted by navigating quickly around some incoming traffic. Shifts were changing, they were due to find some more people to crowd the already confined hallway space. "if you knew what he was looking for?"

"Go away, secretary. We'll send for you if we need refreshments." Alexander said curtly, not attempting to look at the woman falling behind him.

She opted to stop, watching the hustle and bustle of traffic in the hallway buzz around her, and Alexander fade into the crowd. _You'll regret that, dog of war,_ she smiled slyly_. _"Watch your back, comrade." The assistant spoke, not seeming to draw unusual looks for speaking to no one in particular.

_Lest you find my knife in it at some point._

* * *

"You were too late, it seems." Kali said indifferently, seated at their usual spot in Haruka's dreams.

"That's an understatement. The man was literally mummified. It's a process that takes _thousands_ of years. How is that even possible?" Haurka inquired, suspicion and anger present in her voice. "It's almost as if you set me up to arrive at the scene too late."

"Suspicious, are you?" The specter responded, seemingly amused.

"Rumor has it you're a dog for the Carvers." Haruka said abruptly, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Kali laughed at this, going so far as to slap a hand on their leg. "Carvers? Every group creates such interesting nick names for them. Though I suppose it's appropriate given the nature of their work." The figure nodded, letting the humor wash away quickly.

"You're avoiding the accusation of you being in bed with _them_." The blonde asked once more, unrelenting on an answer. This was the first 'meeting' with Kali in which Haruka had the luxury of engaging in something past receiving a warning. Why she had been summoned to such a premonition was beyond her understanding.

"Don't consider me a friend," Kali cautioned seriously, "nor an enemy." To Haruka, this was the intended message Kali had summoned her for.

"That's garbage. There's black, and there's white. You don't get to wade in the gray area; it doesn't exist in this conflict. You're with us or against us."

"Funny, you seem to contradict yourself in that. When the silence was still an impending threat, you and Neptune constantly placed yourselves in the gray. Never revealing if you were part of the inner soldiers, or against them; interesting." Kali mused, seeming to anger Haruka in the process.

"That was different, and if you know that you must know why it was necessary. If you'll notice, I said for _this_ conflict it doesn't exist. Not to imply it hadn't in other more applicable situations." Haruka defended, steadying her voice to keep from yelling.

"War doesn't change, and neither should the rules, Uranus. I expect you of all people to know this." Not giving the blonde the opportunity to respond, Kali continued,"I've heard you're quite the contender. Is it true?" Kali inquired, rising to their feet and stepping around the table. Haruka assumed a partially defensive stance, anticipating, even in her dreams, Kali may attempt something. Seeing this made the specter laugh, then shake their head. "I suppose it could be true. The Uranus I knew held no equivalent."

"The Uranus you knew...?" Haruka asked, repeating Kali's own words, calculating her thoughts carefully. _So it's true.__ This must be the Kali Setsuna talked about._ Which for Haruka translated this Kali to be a known enemy.

"Don't mark me an enemy yet, Uranus. You'd be very unwise to no longer heed my advice." Kali cautioned once more, interpreting the woman's thoughts.

"Pleading for your life a little early, don't you think?" Haruka said narrowing her eyes, accusingly.

Kali emitted no sound, offering only silence at first. "I'm pleading for _yours_, Sailor Uranus." An layer of contempt edged Kali's words, before they continued. "Yes, I knew _another_ Sailor Uranus. And Neptune."

The mention of her partners name sent chills down her spine, only strengthening her resolve and anger. _You're unworthy to even speak her name_, Haruka mentally commented, knowing well the other presence would read her thoughts.

This again seemed to entertain Kali. "Always overly defensive of those you love, Uranus. The few that qualify for that exclusive list."

"Any reason I should bother my time with you anymore? Your allegiance is quite obvious, and its not to _my_ team or our efforts." Haruka impatiently questioned.

Kali moved around Haruka, calculating something as they brought a hand to their chin. No skin, no color; just a robe and long gloves. "Late or not, I provided you the link to your enemy. Would you have stumbled upon it otherwise? Would you have brought yourselves back to the place of your demise?" Kali's voice dripped of accusation, seeking to match Haruka's.

Instead, the tall blonde ignored the question, knowing her silence gave the answer Kali sought. "So that's what we can expect? A late arrival to an already harvested victim, every time?" thinking to Usagi's overreaction when Haruka herself had implied the same concept; a twist of irony. Haruka made a mental note to address Usagi on this later. Pointing a finger to Kali accusingly, the racer continued. "You said we had a chance to save people. Not watch as they are continuously one by one mutilated, as you imply." Letting the hand drop gradually back to her defensive stance.

Kali shook their head. "You know as much as I know, Uranus. Though I can see my attempts at persuading you are futile." The figure turned to leave, before offering a final comment. "I'll be in touch, Uranus. In the meantime, let your time guardian know she's in my thoughts; always."

* * *

She awoke quickly to the darkness, instantly grasping for something, anything to tell her she was in the comfort of her home once more. Finding no other form in the bed, Haruka grew instantly alarmed. She sat up quickly, readjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"Michiru?" She called out, seeking her partner. _Where is she?_ Haruka looked quickly to her alarm clock, trying to gather where the violinist had gone to. _5:45 on a Sunday? Where is that woman?_ The racer grabbed her phone, then noticing an unread message on it.

'Back in a bit. Gone for a swim. Love you.'

It worried Haruka to wake up and see the woman she loved wasn't next to her. With the way the war they waged was evolving, it was dangerous to _not_ be together; for Haruka to not be around to protect her love. Quickly, she gathered a pair of running shorts and a simple gray hooded sweater, making her way to the entry. _No use in sleeping off the anxiety_, she figured. Jogging slightly, she picked up her keys and phone and made her way to the recreation center.

* * *

It wasn't easily comparable to swimming alongside the waves of the ocean, but it still held a powerful soothing sensation for Michiru. Even things such as the smell of the chlorine put her at ease, temporarily washing away her woes. She sat on the pools edge towards the deeper end, ready to submerge herself once more.

It was early, and she was fortunate to be the only occupant in the pool at that time. She thought back to what had brought her to the pool so early on a Sunday, what would have otherwise been a lazy sleep-in day for her and Haruka. Worry, stress, anxiety; Michiru saw it all over Haruka. The racer often woke up startled in the night, sometimes screaming, and it was difficult for either of them to go back to sleep after such an episode; the last night of sleep, being no exception.

She gracefully dove into the still water, letting the coolness of it envelope and soothe her. Her body drove her to swim lap after lap, pushing all worries and unsettling thoughts to the sidelines. _Am I doing that to Haruka too?_ She worried, letting a moment of guilt wash over her as she continued with the laps. It was then, she stopped, bringing herself to the edge, laying both arms across one another, then her head. _It's not her fault she wakes up as she does._

"Early swim?" a man's voice called out, speaking to Michiru.

She'd thought she'd heard another person enter the large room, as it was an indoor facility, but paid no mind to it. "It would seem so." She responded shortly with a forced smile. Michiru was hardly a person to ever forfeit manners, though she'd find herself being more blunt and even more like Haruka the earlier it was.

He donned a pair of ordinary trunks, though he hardly looked like much of a competitive swimmer; attractive enough, just not developed where a swimmer should be. The fact he opted to wear swimming trunks to speedos was a dead ringer. "Expecting someone?" He suspiciously asked.

The question, and the way he posed it, seemed to set off all kinds of alarms in her head. Be it running or swimming, she was confident she could outrun/swim the man if she needed to. But she had to play it safe; she could be wrong, though she doubted she was.

Another presence entered the room, an immediately identifiable and reassuring one. She pushed herself away from the edge while still in the water, putting distance between herself and the stranger. "Why yes, yes I am. And here they are." Michiru responded, and swam in the direction of Haruka. While the swimmer felt more than capable of dealing with the stranger, were it necessary, Haruka's face was always a welcome sight. Reaching Haruka, she pulled herself out of the water to sitting on the edge.

"Little early, don't you think?" Haruka asked with a smirk, wrapping a towel around Michiru's drenched form. Keeping one arm possessively around her shoulders, and looking to the man walking around the opposite side of the pool. Haruka glared at his form as he walked away, certain were it not for Haruka's timely arrival, he had plans.

"It is." Michiru nodded in agreement, leaning into Haruka's neck. Neither fussing over the fact they were _both_ now wet and smelling lightly of chlorine. "What brought you here?" She asked, turning to face Haruka and delivering a light kiss. "Good morning, by the way."

"I was going to ask you the same, about your early swim here." There was a small smile tugging the blonde's lips, but she let it slip away remembering the unusual stranger and what she perceived of him. "It's dangerous Michiru. I know you can take care of yourself, but..." she faltered, at a temporary loss for words, then remembering an image; the Cathedral. "We don't know if we're immune to indoctrination." Haruka darkly said, clearly referencing the mummified remains of the man they had encountered.

Michiru hadn't considered the early swim would alarm Haruka, especially as she had planned to be back before the blonde even awoke. Yet thinking on the recent events and findings they had come upon, she instantly regretted leaving the blonde to question her disappearance. "I'm sorry, I hadn't intended to be here long. Just long enough to clear my mind a bit."

Haruka nodded in understanding; it's how the racer was when it came to running, or even just a nice drive. The both needed to unwind sometimes, and they had different ways for doing so. "Don't leave me out next time. Someone has to keep the suitors," then thinking on the unusual presence of the man as she walked in the room, "or _weirdos_, at bay."

The swimmer smirked, "I'm more than capable of fending off the suitors _and_ weirdos by myself, Haruka, please."

The blonde arched an eyebrow at this, bemusedly, "I'm sure you are. But you weren't capable of resisting _this_ suitors charms."

"Or maybe it was you, unable to resist me?" Michiru instead insisted, taking one of her partners hands in her own, weaving them together.

Haruka grinned, shrugging her shoulders, "It's true, you're my only contender. Don't forget that."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** AHH! It's been like a MONTH!? Man! I won't bore you all with the details of WHY I'm ass on updates for this month, (as I try to update weekly typically) but just fast-forward to the apology. Sorry! Back on track now though. Read, enjoy, and review! Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **You guessed it! I have 0 ownership of Sailor Moon or any corresponding properties, blah blah blah...

* * *

The room had a deathly silence about it, the many spectators typically speaking in hushed whispers; yet making no such attempt at it with Alexander's arrival. This, to Alexander, did not bode well.

"Commander." The reigning presence beckoned.

Alexander took several confident steps towards the man, stopping to drop one knee submissively. "Sir." He responded, bowing his head as he did. To offer eye contact at this point would challenge his lord; this was hardly the time to do so.

"I've been briefed on the results of your task." He paused, dramatically. All the while, Alexander's heart beat slower, seeming louder, more pronounced. Waiting for the executioner to deliver the finishing blow. "You forgot something." And there it was; the metaphoric axe came bearing down.

At this, Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, yet still not offering eye contact. _What could have possibly been left, _the militant pondered to himself.

The man seated, did nothing to acknowledge his servant or his words, assuming the same stance Alexander himself had taken to the assistant earlier. Alexander was beneath him; the arm of war or not, the commander had few others he was lesser than.

The lord, sensing the kneeling man was not likely to deduce the appropriate answer, interrupted his flustered thoughts. "The heart, Alexander. Your _dog_ left the heart, as it still remains."

"I'll see Sol about this immediately sir. There has to be some mistake." Alexander immediately reasoned, attempting to keep his voice within control. His rage was seething now, for having trusted someone like Sol with such an important mission.

"Sol is descendant from a long line of Egyptian traditionalists, Commander. Are you aware of that?" Several whispers were heard being shared among the spectators in the circular room, no doubt pondering on this new piece of information. Alexander raised only his eyes to meet those of his master.

"What is the relevance of that, if I may ask, sir?" The commander cautiously inquired, though certainly aware this was a piece of information _he_ should have known about.

His lord stood, walking briskly from his seat and descending the stairs slowly, painfully. He crept closer and closer to Alexander's still kneeling form. "It means you should have chosen wiser for who you dispatch on such an imperative mission, Alexander." The tyrant spoke harshly, drawing himself still nearer to Alexander. Suddenly bringing himself to a stop, yielding just before his subject.

"He does not believe in extracting the heart, for religious and cultural reasons. To the ancient Egyptians, the heart represented the soul and mind. It remained within the vessels." The dark figure folded his arms tightly against his chest, looking down to his militant liaison.

Alexander recognized Sol was something of a fanatic, but felt himself hesitant to believe his typically impeccable judgement had failed him. He was determined to not trust the fanatic with such a delicate mission again, unguarded. "A mistake, sir, nothing more. it won't happen again."

"We'll see Alexander. Don't forget, you crushed your weaker adversaries on your way to the position you now assume." He tore his eyes from Alexander, turning to resume his position at the head of the room once more. "They'd be eager to return the favor, should you fail."

Attempting to maintain the utmost of bearing and restraint, the militant bowed his head respectfully, retreating quickly from the room. Rather than consider how he should have more thoroughly evaluated his ground team sent to harvest the body, Alexander instead let his fury become prevalent, slamming the flat of his fist against a nearby wall._  
_

* * *

"Haruka."

"Michiru."

"Are we planning on moving, anytime soon?" Michiru asked, not bothering to open her eyes or lift her head from Haruka's chest.

Haruka considered the question; she knew they probably should. There was an enemy the inner soldiers were dealing with, though they more than likely could handle it at this point, academics, athletics, extracurriculars...an ongoing list of what they should be doing; providing Haruka all the evidence to answer accordingly.

"No." She responded dismissively, keeping one possessive arm wrapped around Michiru as they lay entwined on the bed they shared.

"No?" Michiru asked in confusion, looking up to the other woman for verification.

"Not what you were expecting? Or hoping for?"

Michiru shook her head, sitting up slightly to the blonde's dismay. "I think you and I both know there's a lengthy to-do list waiting for us." She said, smiling gently, turning her attention to the sole window in the room. "Not to mention the relatively new threat of our most recent nemesis." The smaller woman spoke listlessly, orienting herself to the side of the bed closest to the window.

How could Haruka forget about it? It consumed her waking thoughts. No matter what the façade that she donned every morning said, in reality, Haruka's new enemies scared the living hell out of her. They invoked a new series of night terrors, replaying the grisly scene at the Marine Cathedral over and over.

Haruka sat herself up against the headboard, letting her thoughts drift from the worries of the present into something else. She instead looked on the woman seated at the opposite edge. Whenever her focus was directed on Michiru, Haruka thought always on her immense love for the woman and how it had grown so intensely. Her heart ached with an over-abundance of love and adoration for the beautiful creature in front of her.

Gathering she was under observation, Michiru turned her head towards her mate, catching her gaze. "Is there a pretty girl behind me?"

The blonde shook her head, smirking slightly. "No. I'm captivated by a beautiful woman instead," she paused, drawing Michiru back into her lap. "A pretty girl can get my attention, but only a beautiful woman can mesmerize me."

One set of lips claimed another, gently, but lingering. "It'll really be something when one can put you at a loss for words, Haruka."

"You do it all the time, unknowingly. I just improvise exceedingly well." Haruka spoke unwaveringly, wrapping her arms around Michiru once more.

"When don't you?" Michiru sighed contentedly, letting herself sink back onto Haruka's chest. "I take it we won't be moving for a while then?"

Taking the cue, Haruka lowered her own form back against the pillows. "It's not on my agenda if it's not on yours."

"We can't ignore the world forever, Haruka." Michiru said soberly, letting her hands travel through Haruka's short blonde locks.

"They can go a few hours without this duo. Same goes for the inners." Haruka said, before letting an amused thought pop in her mind. Today was one of the few days in which herself and Michiru had decided against "supervising" the inners in an enemy encounter. What an amusing coincidence it would be if...

As if on cue, a communicator's incessant beeping could be heard from the living room.

"Really!?" Haruka shouted, startling Michiru as the blonde sat up quickly. But it was Michiru who removed herself first from the bed, then towards the origin of the sound.

"Don't." The blonde said flatly, stopping the shorter woman in her pursuit of the device.

Michiru, still dressed in her flannel bottoms and white tee turned to her counterpart. "They need us, Haruka. They know better than to contact us unless it's important."

"Better be a damned last will and testament for invading my thoughts." The blonde could be heard grumbling as she swung her legs out of bed grudgingly.

Michiru laughed, before exiting the room with haste towards the communicator. It rested on the kitchen counter, but upon examining the device Michiru deduced there was no identity as to the source of the call.

"Haruka," Michiru called out to her partner, not drawing her eyes from the compact screen. "It's not from them. Maybe you should see this too."

Haruka, having regained her resolve once more, jogged over quickly to Michiru in the adjacent room. "Play it."

"Outer soldiers, Uranus, Neptune...I'll make this brief." Kali's voice could be heard over the transmission, yet there was no visual provided. "I believe it'd be best if there was a third party involved in this exchange, not exhibiting mule like tendencies to be stubborn. Sailor Neptune, Kaioh Michiru...I would be grateful at your involvement in these matters. The provided coordinates will designate our rendezvous, should you maintain an interest in the salvation of your species." With that, the call was over.

The couple was standing next to the counter, observing the communicator as if it would present something further. Upon further investigation, the coordinates relayed from Kali revealed the location they frequented often; the park.

"Was it Kali?" Michiru asked, after permitting several moments of silence between the two.

Haruka thought it was unusual of her partner to ask, but then it occurred that Michiru would have no idea what Kali ever sounded like, as they only appeared in Haruka's visions. "It was." Everything about the situation bothered Haruka; and why was Kali persisting? The blonde still had many questions for the time guardian, who seemed to be the expert on the mysterious Kali. "I don't like this." She muttered darkly, not taking her eyes off the communicator.

"We should go, but exercise caution. Setsuna warned us they are not to be trusted." The violinist offered, seeing her mate lost in her own contemplation of the message.

Haruka shook her head in response, locking her eyes on Michiru's. "No. It could be a trap. That's why she is trying to involve you in this. She knows I wouldn't go on my accord. She's appealing to your 'sensibility'." Haruka insisted, placing emphasis on the last word.

The two agreed; Kali couldn't be trusted. Yet, the entity was the only solid link they had to the carvers, and the duo now had a unique opportunity to engage Kali physically. No dream-world boundaries, or routes of escape; for both parties included. This was a chance they could not permit to pass them by.

"Setsuna." Michiru murmured, so softly Haruka had barely caught it.

"What about her?" The other asked in confusion, attempting to link the two.

"Setsuna knows Kali, and how to approach them best. We are less likely to walk into a trap if we have her guidance."

Haruka nodded, stepping away from the counter. "Right. So how do you propose we go about requesting her assistance? She's a difficult woman to get a hold of." Michiru nodded in agreement, taking a moment to consider the question. _How indeed. _"Whenever personal drama strikes she seems to be readily available. Why not when business calls?" The blonde said with much irritation and exasperation.

"That's true..." Michiru agreed once more, thinking still on the best way to summon the time guardian. Looking to the clock, the violinist forfeited her contemplative thoughts. "But we don't have time for this. We go now, or we risk losing this lead altogether. We'll just have to hope Setsuna knows we need her."

The taller woman nodded, retreating to their bedroom quickly. Michiru worried about the possible repercussions of the actions they were going to take. Thinking in the interest of maintaining her sound judgement, she made a call.

"Mizuno residence!" A voice offered on the other line.

"Ami, it's Michiru."

"Oh, Michiru; what can I do for you?" The younger woman asked warmly.

"Kali has requested our presence, in person. We need you and the others ready; for anything." Michiru sternly cautioned, knowing she was possibly widening the already cast net. They were soldiers, and this was part of their duty. If they weren't prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, then who else would?

"I'll let Usagi know, right away." Ami returned quickly, eager to be of assistance.

"We'll be at the park; don't broadcast yourselves. We need discretion now of all times."

"O-of course." The prodigy nervously stuttered. "We'll be ready."

"Good. Talk to you soon." Michiru nodded unconsciously, seeing Haruka round the corner from the hallway into the living room. Replacing the handset, she walked in the direction of the bedroom to carry on with her own preparations.

"Ami?" Haruka asked, not seeming the least bit surprised. She adjusted the tie she had on, ensuring it was to her satisfaction fit-wise.

Stopping just before the hallway, Michiru nodded. "Even if you think they'll hinder something, we need backup. And for the present, we can't be certain that backup will be Setsuna." Before Michiru could take another step, she was halted by one of Haruka's arms around her abdomen. This provoked an inquiring glance from the shorter woman.

It took Haruka a moment to speak, seeming to be slightly abashed and finally at a loss for words. THAT intrigued Michiru above anything else that had transpired in the last few months. "I have an idea, in the event 'hoping' for Setsuna doesn't bring her around. Like I said earlier, Setsuna does display a pattern for appearing more easily when there's drama afoot." The blonde said, removing her arm from barring Michiru's path now that she had the violinists interest. Pulling an item from her pocket, she held it out in the palm of her hand; a ring.

Michiru was surprised, confused, and elated for completely unknown reasons. Summoning a memory she once had of being affiliated with Haruka in a more permanent way. It was something she had long ago abandoned, being at peace with the present state of their love. "It's beautiful." She remarked, not looking away from the item. It was simple enough, a silver band with several different deposits of the same gem littered across it. The appearance of it mattered not to Michiru; it was the potential of what it could signify to the couple that marked it beautiful.

"I suspect if Setsuna observes the traffic of time as compulsively as we believe, she will see _this_ in the pools of time." Haruka picked the band up in her opposite hand, taking Michiru's left hand in her own. Looking down, due to their difference in height, to Michiru as if pausing for permission.

She nodded, unsure of what the significance of the item should be. "You're hoping this will somehow bring her around?" Michiru asked as the taller woman slid the band on her ring finger.

"You got it." Haruka smiled gently, taking a spot on the couch to await the other woman. _  
_

"I'll be just a minute, Haruka." Michiru said in a nonchalant manner, eager to quickly depart the room to hide the blush that undoubtedly threatened her face.

* * *

She was right for doing it, Haruka knew that. Scarce were the times that the racer questioned her own motives. Yet this was a unique day for a variety of reasons, as she felt she questioned not the intent of what she had done, but now the resulting significance. The ring was presented to Michiru in the interest of invoking a visit from the time guardian, that Haruka thought could not hurt to attempt, yet at the end of the day, what did it mean?

Haruka wasn't sure what it meant, positive that it seemed entirely juvenile to consider it a "promise ring" or anything of the sort, yet unsure if anything such as an "engagement ring" would be too strong. She would gauge the significance off of Michiru's reaction once the fog had cleared.

Several minutes passed until Michiru's reappearance from the bedroom, ready for the rendezvous. To Haruka's surprise, the other woman still donned the ring. She could have easily taken it off, as they had more than likely caught the time guardian's attention just by the introduction of the ring. Removing it would just provoke further inquiry from Setsuna, perhaps luring her further into their web.

Standing to meet Michiru by the door, the blonde couldn't help but pass a joke, touching the sole ring on the violinists left hand. "That's certainly going to dismiss my entire following of fangirls." In spite of the serious tone, the remark earned a laugh from the aquamarine haired woman, knowing it was probably true.

"And also all the nice suitors that approach me in public." Michiru commented while still maintaining her own amusement as they walked out of the apartment.

Haruka grinned impishly at this thought, thinking she'd spend less energy warding off Michiru's own flock of admirers. "Then perhaps in the interest of providing exact clarification, we'll upgrade to something much more obvious. And flashy."

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Minako asked, being the first to speak up as they settled at their "guardian angel" outpost. The group of girls had agreed it would be best to be close to the meeting, but not too close as to send Kali running upon sighting them. They didn't know Kali or their capabilities, but acted on the suggestion of Pluto and Neptune, to exercise extreme caution.

They sat in the outdoor seating area outside a coffee shop around a table, Ami and Makoto at one, with Usagi, Minako and Rei at the other. They were being entrusted by the outer soldiers, for one of many scarce occasions; to fail could weaken their team, terminating any possibility of an alliance. They had to play it safe.

Ami responded, being the one having heard Michiru on the phone. "If they're worried, it seems a logical conclusion that we should also be."

"It's Haruka and Michiru - they're kind of invincible. When have you even seen them..." before Usagi could finish her triumphant thought, she was interrupted by her friends abruptly.

"I believe the Marine Cathedral...?"

"Uh, hello Usagi, they _have_ died before..."

"...really Usagi?"

"Definitely died then, yes they did."

The four other girls chipped in, each eager to remind Usagi. "Ok, OKAY, I got it - so they've died before. What's the chance that it'd happen again? At least not so quickly, right?"

The others could be heard sighing, smacking palms against their foreheads, or muttering. "Well it's bad luck to say something like that Usagi, so be a team player and be quiet!" Rei angrily spoke, though softly, as she pretended to busy herself observing the menu.

Before the "discussion" could elevate any further, Makoto intervened. "Not now, not here. Michiru said she doesn't want us attracting any attention. Right, Ami?" Makoto looked up from her own menu, across the table to the blue haired prodigy.

Ami nodded, grateful for Mako's saving words, seeing Rei and Usagi settle back into their seats. "Y-yes, that's right." She stuttered embarrassingly.

Minako sighed, almost seeming eager to watch Rei and Usagi confront each other. "Well, what can we do in the meantime?" The blonde with loose hair and the large ribbon asked. "I don't know how much longer I can busy myself by looking at the menu."

Again, Ami spoke up; this time more eagerly. "I have some books on Anatomy, if you'd all care to brush up?"

The four others, collectively, expressed their disinterest instantaneously.

"No!"

"No!"

"Wow, really!?"

"Umm...pass."

"How about Algebra then?" Ami suggested instead, smiling encouragingly.

"Ami. This is a no-studying zone. PLEASE." Usagi pleaded, folding her hands in front of her, bringing her head to rest on them.

"...back to the menus then." Minako said in an exasperated and mundane tone, as the group retreated back to their menus.

* * *

The manner in which they walked was different this day. Though they were walking towards a completely unknown objective, perhaps even placing themselves in danger, they did so happily. They had every intention of ensuring this encounter went smoothly, as they had something to look forward to following it. Though something undefined, it was there; the promise of a more permanent future.

"Will you recognize Kali?" Michiru asked, keeping her eyes calm and intent on whatever she was supposed to be scanning for.

Haruka smirked knowingly; it was hard to miss a figure clad in all black, head to toe. "That won't be a problem." She assured. "They'll be the only person dressed all in black, with a face you can't distinguish."

"You seem so certain that Kali will present themself in that same way." They stopped, having reached a destination. The best kept secret of this particular park; a small pond they frequented in their spare time. A bench had indicated that while the pond was a lonely place, receiving few visitors, they were encouraged still. Seating themselves on the bench and orienting themselves comfortably, they continued the discussion. "Kali has shown they know how to acclimate to our world already. They could be among us now, and we'd be none the wiser." Michiru spoke softly, in realization they truly may be under close observation, a lifestyle characteristic they had come to accept.

Across the pond, the couple could see the form of a person walking towards them. Haruka stood from her spot, anticipating a fight immediately. She reached for her transformation pen tucked away inside her blazer, only to realize it wasn't necessary. "Setsuna!" The blonde breathed out of relief, relaxing her stance once more.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Haruka." The slender green-haired woman responded, providing a polite nod in greeting. As Setsuna walked around the edges of the pond to meet the other two women, Haruka couldn't help but grin as she sat down next to Michiru, lightly tapping on the ring while giving the 'I-told-you-so' face. "You two don't seem surprised to see me here." Setsuna spoke as she stopped several feet short of the bench.

A light smile tugged at one side of Michiru's petite lips, to Haruka's amusement. It would seem they were both as amused that at least one of the two intended plans for luring Setsuna had worked. "Our intent was to bait you into coming." Michiru provided openly.

This worried Setsuna, as she furrowed her eyebrows, something the time-guardian did not do often, being the embodiment of wisdom. "Why bait? There are communicators for a reason. All you need to do is ask."

This completely dumbfounded Haruka and Michiru. "...so you're implying that using our communicators to..." It was a monumental day, as Haruka, once again, found herself at a loss for words.

"Yes, Haruka; I **am** implying that all you needed to do was use the communicators to communicate with me. That is the logical deduction behind having them." Setsuna finished Haruka's words, as the racer seemed completely dumbstruck.

_Son of a bitch,_ Haruka cursed to herself. The moment, was suddenly lightened with a humorous mood; having completely forgotten what prompted Setsuna's presence.

"Well we'll certainly keep that in mind for the next time. Right, Haruka?" Michiru said, lightly tapping Haruka's hand with her own.

"Of course." Grumbled the blonde, as she linked their hands together again. "In spite of the measures we went through, which we will discuss later by the way, we're glad you're here. We need some help."

Setsuna let her eyes drift for a moment to the couple's linked hands, not seeming to miss the new piece of jewelry that Michiru wore. Returning her gaze to match Haruka's, she asked, "What can I do?"

"We're meeting Kali." Michiru stated solemnly, fixing her attention on the time guardian.

"Then it was a mistake for me to be here." Setsuna turned her back on the seated couple, intent on departing as quickly as she had arrived. "Kali will not be pleased that you've attempted to bring in another party; let alone myself."

Haruka stood quickly, attempting to dissuade the elder woman of her decision. "We wanted your advice, your consultation, because you know them and what they're capable of."

"You know what I know, Haruka. Just a considerably shortened version." The woman said, turning partly towards the blonde.

Haruka remained determined to keep the presence of their friend, "We know nothing, Setsuna!"

Turning away once more, and walking her path once more, "You know Kali cannot be trusted. That is all that matters." With a rustle of the changing winds, rapidly whipping around the two women, she disappeared into the distance from whence she came.

The day, for Haruka, had started calmly, full of tranquility, and gradually transpired into an intensely ironic and downright hilarious sequence of events. There wasn't even a moment for the duo to speak among themselves to configure a new strategy, as they had been under keen watch.

_'It's unfortunate, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru..._'

A voice called, almost disguised with the consistent sounds of the whipping winds.

_'__You thought against your better judgement.. Clearly the salvation of your species is not incentive enough to meet with my presence.'_ The look exchanged between the two women, standing on their feet now, indicated both were cognizant of the voice, and looked to the origin of the sound.

_'I am a benevolent person though, contrary to popular belief. However...your transgression today has inspired me to spare your lives, at the expense of one other. That is your punishment.'_

This statement was enough to force Haruka to respond with her own fury. "What gives you the right to play the roles of the gods?" Haruka spoke aloud, knowing even in this realm of living beings Kali was capable of interpreting both her thoughts and her words.

_'Because that is the power I wield, and that is my jurisdiction, and my curse.'_ Kali paused, letting their words settle. _'The time guardian was correct, on one count. You have welcomed my anger, and my displeasure. One more life will be lost to the carvers tonight, with the blood on your own hands.'_

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger! Oh yeah! Let the hate roll in! See you next week :)


End file.
